La suerte de un Nerd
by Marie Sellory
Summary: Cuando Bella Swan se da cuenta que esta enamorada de Edward Cullen, hara todo por conquistarlo aunque esta sea un Nerd que sufra constantes ataques de sus compañeros, ¿Podra conquistar un corazón inseguro?, ¿Superaran las pruebas que les tiene el destino?
1. El comienzo

**D**isclaimer: Los personas no son mios, etc etc. La trama lo es mia y de alguien mas. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La suerte de un Nerd'<strong>_

_****Capítulo 1: 'El comienzo'_

_**BPOV**_

Era un día jueves, mañana era la presentación de nuestro grupo de baile y toda esta semana nos habíamos quedado ensayando hasta tarde, quizás por eso me había estado quedando dormida y llegando tarde a clases, así que, como solo faltaban 20 minutos para que comenzaran, me apresure y en un tiempo digno me puse mi uniforme, si uniforme, Oxford es uno de los pocos colegios donde debemos usar falda, camisa, corbata y una chaqueta con el logo de la escuela. No digo que me moleste, me gusta, sobre todo a como se le ve a cierta persona.

— ¡Hija, tu desayuno! — gritó mi madre mientras corría con una bolsa con mi comida, dándomela justo a tiempo para salir en mi auto a toda velocidad.

Aparque y salí corriendo sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Llegue justo a tiempo y el estaba allí, el chico que tanto me gustaba pero jamás me tomaba en cuenta. Lo conocí hace dos años cuando tuvimos que hacer un trabajo de biología y desde ese día quede prendada de el, mi amiga Alice Brandon me repetía que debía hacer algo por él, y aunque no era una chica tímida a veces no veía ni su mayor interés hacia mí.

— Hola, Edward — lo salude con una sonrisa mientras él me miraba de reojo por sus gafas como si yo fuera una marciana.

— ¿me hablas a mí? — pregunto un poco escéptico a mi saludo

— Claro bobo — respondo con una sonrisa — quería pedirte un favor — le digo un poco apenada pensando en mi estrategia de conquista

— Claro dime, ¿Cuál es el favor Bella? — pregunta cambiando un poco su actitud, dejando entrever su hermosa sonrisa y cerrando su 'Edición especial de La Guerra de las Galaxias'

— Pues, mmm... me esta yendo mal en física, y como tu eres el mejor de la clase… ¿crees que podrías ayudarme? — le pregunto con una sonrisa apenada por mentirle acerca de eso — me mira un poco raro pero luego asiente con una media sonrisa

— Claro bella, luego acordamos… el día — me dice mirando tímidamente su cuaderno mientras entra el maestro y yo voy rápidamente a sentarme en mi asiento.

La clase de matemáticas paso rápidamente y no me di cuenta cuando el timbre sonaba indicando que la clase había terminado, salí rápidamente directo al gimnasio, allí estaban ensayando Express, una canción de la tan famosa película Burlesque, las chicas se habían preparado mucho para esto, tres meses exactos y mañana seria la presentación. Algunos jugadores de futbol entre ellos Mike Newton se había autoproclamado reyes de nuestra barra y cada vez que ensayábamos estaban esos babosos mirándonos el trasero, y como era de esperarse cuando entre al gimnasio estaban ellos en la galería, mientras mis compañeras lideradas por Jessica ensayaban, una chica un poco promiscua pero al menos parecía simpática, eso creo.

— Hey chicas, ¿están preparadas para la presentación de mañana? — les pregunto mientras me saco la chaqueta y la corbata para comenzar a ensayar junto a ellas

— Claro Bella — dice Alice mientras se acomoda en su puesto y yo le indico a los chicos que le pongan play a la radio

La música empieza mientras nosotros estamos de espalda moviendo nuestras caderas, comenzamos a hacer movimientos muy sensuales mientras los babosos nos miran gritando obscenidades, todo esta tan coreografiado que las chicas saben cuando y como deben moverse, cuando la canción se acerca al final movemos nuestras caderas y nos juntamos abrazándonos, bajando lentamente hasta que termina con nosotras en distintos puntos del escenario, con poses muy sensuales, cuando terminamos se oyen miles de aplausos y así pasa todo el día hasta que dan las nueva de la noche y debo irme a mi casa, tomo mis cosas apresuradamente y salgo corriendo como en cada mañana, creo que se volvió un hábito pero hoy es diferente, hoy es la reunión familiar y sino llego estaré muerta.

Tomo el camino a mi casa y llego por suerte justo a la hora allí esta Renee, Charlie y mi hermana pequeña Carlie, los saludo y me siento a la mesa. Somos una familia muy unida y nos amamos mucho, conversamos de nuestros días y cuando ya no hay mas que hacer levantamos los trastes y cada uno va a hacer lo que le corresponde, mis padres se van a ver la televisión, Carlie se queda dormida en su cuna y yo me dirijo a hacer mis deberes, cuando dan las once exactamente caigo rendida, muerta de sueño y cansancio, esperando que mañana sea un buen día.

— ¡Isabella Swan! — escucho como alguien me grita y me mueve pero yo sigo en mi mundo, saltando de nube en nube hasta que siento que comienza a caer miel del cielo… esperen, ¿miel?, me levanto tosiendo toda mojada porque a mi madre se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de despertarme con agua

¡Mama! — le digo enojada — ¿no hallaste una mejor forma de despertarme?

Son las 8:40 bella vístete, estas atrasada — dice mientras sale de la habitación fastidiada

— Tomo mi ropa del colegio y me visto a velocidad record, me pongo un pequeño cintillo en mi cabello largo y salgo corriendo, como todas las mañanas mi madre corre por darme el almuerzo y yo llego corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela.

Comienzo a caminar como loca por los pasillos hasta que choco con algo duro cayendo al suelo

— Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba — digo apresuradamente, dándome cuenta que choque con el amor de mi vida, Edward Cullen

— No te preocupes, fue… mi culpa — dice un poco nervioso con su característico sonrojo mirándome a través de esas gafas que lo hacen ver endemoniadamente sexy

— Ahora que te veo, pues… quiero decirte algo — le comento apresuradamente

— ¿Qué…que cosa?..— pregunta bastante extrañado como siempre, cada vez que me acerco a él a elogiarlo, a invitarlo a algún lugar o simplemente a hablarle.

—Es que…—comienzo a decir decidida con voz sensual mientras logro levantarme y acercarme un poco a él, sintiendo su olor y como se tensa inmediatamente así que pongo mi mano en su pecho y susurro en su oído — Quiero que vengas... te sientes cerca del escenario y veas el baile… porque es para ti — concluyo dejando un beso en su mejilla — Adiós Edward — le digo alejándome de él y caminando rápidamente hacia español, mi clase favorita, me alejo de allí y veo como se queda parado, perplejo con una sonrisa boba y me siento feliz, mi primera parte de conquistar a Edward Cullen ha comenzado

La mañana se pasa rápidamente, la presentación comienza a las 8 de la noche y nadie de las chicas tiene permitido irse a su casa, comemos allí ensayamos y cuando ya son las 6 de la tarde todas comenzamos a maquillarnos, nos ponemos nuestros vestidos y yo espero con ansias a que Edward este allí afuera como le dije que hiciera, el show comienza a las 8 y se llena de estudiantes, somos el ultimo numero el mas esperado pero por supuesto no el único, antes de nosotros pasan dobles de los Backstreet boys, niñas que cantan muy bien, imitadores y muchas cosas mas que a nadie se le ocurriría solo a los chicos creativos de Oxford, luego de una hora y media de actuaciones, nos presentan, apagan las luces y se escucha como todos los chicos nos vitorean y gritan por nosotros, empieza la música y comienza la diversión.

Nos ponemos en sitios estratégicos para que nadie nos vea y comienza la música, yo salgo y me pongo al medio vestida con un corcel, pantys de media y un sombrero, comienza a moverme hasta que se ponen todas las chicas y hacemos nuestro baile revelación, moviéndonos sensualmente y sacando mas de un gemido a los espectadores, haciendo que sean los 5 minutos mas excitantes de todos aquellos chicos, cuando el baile se termina tiramos nuestros sombreros al publico cayendo el mío en las piernas de Edward, salimos de escena y nos felicitamos luego de 5 minutos el vestidor se llena de chicos que vienen a vernos pero no esta Edward, así que me visto y justo cuando esto a punto de irme Mike me ataja a la salida.

— Hey bonita, hoy tu y yo tenemos una cita, vamos — dice tratando de llevarme con el como si fuera su muñeca

— Lo siento Mike, tengo una cita así que… ya te ves — le digo mirándolo feo mientras intento irme

— Vamos dulzura, sabes que quieres — dice con su voz 'sexy'

— Adiós Michael — le digo yéndome hacia la salida y viendo allí a Edward parado con sus típicos lentes, sus pantalones negros, sus converses, su polera de Mario Bros y una chaqueta de color café muy moderna, no puedo evitar acercarme a el con una sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano

— Pensé que te abrías ido — le digo feliz

— Quería felicitarte… eso estuvo… genial, aunque… ¿Por qué era para mi? — pregunta sonrojado

— Vamos, te invito a tomarte un helado y te diré el porque — le digo mas decidida, mientras asiente y tomo su mano para llevarlo a mi auto

— ¿Te gusta la comida del Mcdonald?

— Me encanta… vamos allí…si tú quieres claro — dice sacando a relucir su personalidad tímida

Lo dejo manejar y aunque es muy tímido, me eh dado cuenta que me mira siempre con sus verdes ojos penetrantes, haciendo que quite la vista muy avergonzada

— Llegamos bella… — dice mientras apaga el motor y me sonríe sin temor por primera vez en estos días

— Vamos, muero de hambre — le digo feliz mientras entramos y hay muchos niños pequeños allí, así que vamos a pedir inmediatamente, llenándonos de comida, nos vamos a sentar y por fin puedo mirarlo a los ojos poniendo en practica mi plan

— Me agrada poder estar aquí… contigo

— No debería agradarte bella… si la gente te ve conmigo, podría dejar de hablarte — contesta bastante preocupado mientras come una papa

— Me importa muy poco lo que me digan los demás, Edward deberías entenderlo, siempre te saludo y soy buena contigo, no como los demás — le digo un poco molesta por su comentario

— Pues debería importante, no soy bueno para ti, soy un simple nerd sin vida, sin amigos, con un par de lentes y con altura de 1.85 algo que las chicas odian

— ¿Con que clase de chicas te juntas Edward Cullen? A mi me encanta eso de ti — le digo un poco mas segura viendo su cara de estupor

— Eso… esta mal — dice cortando el tema mientras comienza a comer sin mirarme

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, a veces sonreímos, pero esto no puede quedar así, Edward debe aprender que lo quiero desde hace tiempo, que me encanta que quiero ser su novia, rápidamente dejo mi hamburguesa en la bandeja y lo miro fijamente

— Me gustas Edward Cullen y eso no lo cambiara el hecho de que no tengamos la misma 'popularidad' me canse — le digo mientras sin pensarlo me paro y me siento en sus piernas, encajando mis piernas en su cintura, viendo su cara de sorpresa

— Que… ¿Qué… haces? — pregunta mientras junta las palabras a penas

— Hacer lo que deseo… hace mucho tiempo — susurro en su oído mientras junto nuestros labios, sintiendo como Edward se paraliza, pero nada importa, comienzo a moverme un poco sobre el, tocando sus labios lentamente con los míos, creando una fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, notando cuando el deja de esta paralizado y comienza a corresponderme el beso delineando con su lengua mis labios y así comenzando una guerra, sus manos se ponen en mi trasero, apretándolo un poco, mientras gimo en sus labios al sentir sus dedos, activando una alarma en él que hace que se separe rápidamente de mi, como si tuviera lepra.

— Esto esta mal bella — dice mientras me saca de sus piernas y me sienta en mi silla

— ¡ERES UN TONTO EDWARD! — le grito mientras tomo mi comida y voy a sentarme a otro asiento con un puchero y comienzo a comer enojada mi hamburguesa, veo como Edward se ríe de mi, bota la basura de su comida y va a sentarse junto a mi robándome una papa

— Jamás eh dado un beso Bella, es la primera vez… — me dice apenado mientras abro mis ojos sorprendida — pero no me deja decir nada ya que rápidamente me pone en su cintura y me sonríe pícaramente como jamás lo ha hecho juntando nuestros labios rudamente, poniendo sus manos en mi trasero fuertemente sacando un gemido de mis labios, pero esta vez no se separa, solo profundiza el beso metiendo su lengua en mi boca, recorriendo mi contorno mientras revuelvo su pelo, sintiéndome cada vez más excitada al sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo que se adhería al de él cada vez que sus dedo pasan por mi cadera.

— Hay niños… mmm — le susurro en su oído con la voz cortada

— Vamos… vamos a mi casa — dice dejándome totalmente perpleja por su proposición

— Vamos — le respondo completamente mojada mientras mi chico nerd se para y toma mi mano llevándome casi a rastras a mi auto, a lo que podría ser, una noche interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Holu Chicas, E<strong>sta historia esta completa en mi cabeza y hasta tiene secuela, así que no tardare en subirla, quizás no sea muy larga pero cuando escribi esta historia en conjunto de alguien muy especial, rapidamente se convirtio en una historia hermosa espero que les guste y me agradaria conocer sus comentarios. Nos vemos nenas :)Prox Capítulo, antes que termine la semana.

**M**_ar_z**S**_ell_


	2. Seduccion

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pero la trama si, mia y de mi bello editor, Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La suerte de un Nerd'<strong>_

___Capítulo 2: 'Seducción'_

_**BPOV**_

Describir como me sentí cuando Edward me llevo a rastras a su casa, era imposible, nos subimos al auto y partimos a toda velocidad a su casa. Edward era un chico bastante tímido, tenia pocos amigos y la mayoría de la gente lo molesta porque usaba gafas, lo que a mi parecer era bastante sexy. Mientras nos acercábamos a su casa me pregunte si sus padres estarían allí, su madre Esme Cullen era la persona mas amable y maternal que había conocido en mi vida y su padre el Doctor Carlisle Cullen era una persona llena de valores, es por eso que todos confiaban y hablaban bien de ellos, pero no así de Edward. Salí de mi letargo cuando Edward me hablo.

— Yo…yo lo siento…Bella — dice desconcertándome completamente

— ¿Por qué te disculpas Edward? — pregunto mientras lo miro fijamente

— Porque… te toque como un… — dice costándole las palabras hasta que finaliza la oración — un pervertido.

Luego de su confesión no puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas y solo atino a sonreírle, les eh contado como me mata su cara de avergonzado, pues eso fue lo que me enamoro de el cuando lo vi, se que el es virgen y no planeo violarlo, solo mostrarle de lo que se pierde.

— ¿Podemos… entrar a tu casa? — le pregunto mientras corro mi cabello hacia el lado dejando a la vista mi cuello, el solo asiente y salimos del auto, entramos a su ya conocida casa y tiro de su mano para que me lleve a su habitación, subimos al tercer piso y como es de imaginarse la habitación de Edward esta llena de CDS, libros y figuritas de colección, las paredes tenían un color azul bastante lindo, simulando el espacio, había un sinfín de póster con la cara de Yoda, Han solo, C3PO, y un sinfín de cosas como video juegos, películas y bandas de rock.

— Esta… es mi habitación — dice bastante apenado con un notorio sonrojo por estar en su habitación con sus cosas mas intimas

— ¿Tienes todos los comic? — le pregunto, porque aunque nadie lo sepa, amo los comic y los video juegos tengo un record, pero eso, eso es un secreto

— Si, cada tomo… ¿quieres verlo? — me pregunta bastante emocionado y yo solo atino a sonreír como boba no sin antes contestarle

— Me encantaría, pero… debo hacer algo — creo que al decir eso, aun no entiende a que me refiero pero no hace falta, yo le mostrare que es lo que quiero.

Me acerco con movimientos pausados y sensuales hasta donde esta el, veo como traga en seco y eso es un incentivo para mi, pongo mis manos en sus hombros, mientras mi boca se dirige hacia su cuello, comienzo a besarlo lentamente, dejando pequeños lengüetazos y sintiendo como Edward deja escapar pequeños gemidos

— Mmm… Bella… ¿Qué haces? — pregunta mientras sus manos se ponen en mis caderas acercándome instintivamente hacia el

— Creo… que ya lo descubriste — le susurro juntando nuestros labios lentamente, moviéndolos sensualmente mientras esta vez, yo delineo sus labios con mi lengua profundizando el beso, siento comos nos movemos a cuestas por su habitación cayendo sobre su cama sin perder el tiempo, mis manos se van a su cabello tirando un poco de el mientras sus manos acarician mi contorno bajo la polera. Con un movimiento rápido atino a meter mis manos bajo mi polera y desabrochar mi sujetador, evitando separar nuestros cuerpos lo saco rápidamente y él como si estuviera leyendo mi mente vuelve a poner sus manos junto a mis pechos haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremezca de placer. Comenzamos a movernos sobre la cama adaptando nuestros cuerpos rozándonos sensualmente, mientras mis labios devoras los suyos con pequeños gemidos al sentir sus dedos rozar mis pechos. Una oleada de calor me invade al sentirlo a él debajo de mi completamente extasiado y sin pensármelo dos veces levanto su polera a lo que Edward no pone resistencia y para mi sorpresa el hace lo suyo con la mía, y la deja caer a un lado de la cama.

— Be….Bella…— Me dice entre gemidos, pero no dejo que diga nada, junto nuestros pechos y de forma instantánea nuestras caderas comienzan moverse de forma cargada y los gemidos entrecortados comienzan a salir sin poder detenerlos, siento como en cualquier momento voy a desfallecer de placer cuando sus manos llegan a mi cadera y presionan un poco hacia abajo a la vez que un gemido raspado sale de su boca y al segundo después sus manos me empujan contra la cama mientras mi cuerpo vuela de excitación esperándolo sobre mí, pero eso no sucede. Extrañada levanto mi cabeza y lo único que logro ver es a un Edward oculto detrás de una almohada con la cabeza gacha respirando agitadamente y mi excitación comienza a disminuir en cosa de segundos.

— Bella — Me habla contra la almohada mientras yo sin saber realmente que hacer solo me oculto con mis manos, avergonzada, extrañada y dolida.

— Esto….no... No está bien, tu no…eres para mi… deberías…alejarte…y lo sabes…no quiero que... luego estés sola, que no te hablen que te hagan daño… no no eres... para mi…yo no soy…suficiente — Me comienza hablar tan rápido que se me hace difícil entender enseguida sus palabras pero cada una de ellas llega directo a mi corazón y no puedo contener las lágrimas.

Pensé… que te gustaba — le susurro apenada, sin poder evitar mis lagrimas se derraman por mi cara viendo su cara de expresión

Bella… no quiero hacerte daño, si nos ven juntos, tu… no tendrás mas amigos — me dice completamente preocupado, casi al borde de las lagrimas

Pues yo se quienes son mis amigos, yo se quien es para mi y tu Edward, tu eres para mi, entiéndelo… no me interesa si me convierto en una renegada si tu estas a mi lado nada importa — veo su cara de dolor pero ya nada puedo hacer, tomo mi chaqueta dejando mi sujetador allí y salgo corriendo a mi casa, llorando por esta horrible desilusión.

_**EPOV **_

Estaba tirado en la cama mientras asumía las cosas que me habían pasado en menos de 48 horas, primero Bella me había pedido clases de física, segundo me había insinuado que su baile era para mi, tercero habíamos tenido una cita en el Mcdonald y para colmo nos habíamos enrollado en mi casa, por dios díganme que paso con el Edward nerd y que hago yo aquí, eso era lo que mi mente disipaba pero olvidaba que Bella se había ido corriendo de mi casa porque la herí, herí sus sentimientos y no podía evitar sentirme mal, dañar a un ángel de esa forma debe ser mortal. Luego de media hora recostado en mi cama tuve una idea, mi amigo Emmett Mccarty le había robado una vez el teléfono al estúpido de Mike Newton de seguro el tenia el teléfono de Bella, no perdí el tiempo y lo llame rápidamente, de seguro estaba con Jasper jugando video juegos

Hey, hasta que apareces, ¿no que ibas a venir? — me pregunta mientras se escucha como le pone pause al juego

Si… pero tuve un percance, bueno iré al grano… crees que podrías darme el numero de Isabella Swan — le digo un poco avergonzado mientras detecto en el suelo uno sujetador verde limón con encaje, rápidamente lo tomo y oigo como Emmett me molesta pero me lo da rápidamente cortando la llamada sin salir de mi letargo, tengo el sujetador de Bella Swan, eso debe convertirme en la envidia de todo chico que viva dentro de Oxford. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado hace dos meses, si pensaba que la chica de mis sueños me tomaría en cuenta no habría cabido la remota posibilidad de que eso pasase, pero ahora estaba yo con el teléfono marcando a Bella, la chica de mis sueños, espero que el pitido del teléfono me indicara que contesto y luego de 6 largos pitidos escucha una voz gangosa, era ella y había estado llorando

— Bella… soy yo, Edward — le hablo con bastante nerviosismo, jamás había hablado con ella por teléfono

— ¿Que… quieres? — pregunta mientras se sorbe la nariz y siento como se acomoda en la cama

— Quería disculparme Bella, jamás debí decirte esas cosas… yo no soy así…, es decir, jamás nadie se había fijado en mi de la forma que tu lo hiciste — le confieso con un poco de pena

— Lo entiendo… pero aun así no me importa lo que los demás piensen — me responde con dureza y solo atino a suspirar, esta chica si que es cabeza dura

— Mañana… ¿crees que pueda ir a enseñarte física? — le pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema

— Claro Edward… pero esta vez seré yo la que te enseñe algo de la vida, adiós — dice con una voz bastante repuesta cortándome el teléfono rápidamente

— ¿Por qué diablos las chicas son tan complicadas? — me pregunto en voz alta mientras me tiro en mi cama con el sujetador de Bella en mi cara… ¿Qué diablos será lo que va a enseñarme? Me pregunto mientras me quedo rápidamente dormido, yendo al mundo de los sueños, donde Bella es mi novia.

_**BPOV**_

Son las 10:30 de la mañana, Edward me aviso mediante un mensaje de texto que estaría aquí a las 11, así que no me queda mas que preparar todo, hoy Edward sabrá lo que una mujer quiere y necesita hoy iba a enseñarle lo que era bueno, pienso mientras me meto a la ducha. Cuando salgo ya preparada con mi vestido corto y ajustado espero que el llegue, mi madre no esta salio a pasear con mi hermana y tenemos todo para nosotros solos, ordeno la cama y de pronto el timbre suena bajo corriendo las escaleras y allí esta el con sus características gafas que me matan

— ¡Hola! — le digo de forma seductora e entusiasta a la vez

— Hola… — susurra avergonzado, rápidamente lo invito a pasar y le indico el camino hacia mi habitación. Cuando entramos lo obligo a soltar sus libros y lo miro fijamente

— ¿Eres virgen Edward? — le pregunto con una sonrisa al ver su claro sonrojo por una pregunta tan personal como esa, nadie anda por la calle preguntando si te follaron o no. Carraspea un poco y responde

— Si, soy virgen — ya no hay nada que decir solo sonrío y tomo su mano para hacer que se siente en mi cama

— Pues hoy conocerás 5 formas de darle a una chica lo que quiere— le susurro sensualmente mientras me siento en sus piernas notando una clara erección — los dedos de un chico, pueden hacer maravilla y tu… tu tienes dedos de pianista — le susurro mientras chupo uno de sus labios y rápidamente cierra sus ojos mientras siento como crece su erección entre mis piernas, con su dedo mojado comienzo a recorrerlo por mi cuello — hay miles de partes, que son útiles — le susurro mientras un gemido escapa de mis labios, comienzo a moverme en círculos sobre su erección creando fricción y hablo en susurros

— A las chicas nos encanta que nos hablen sucio… muy sucio — le digo mientras muerdo una oreja sin dejar de hablar — ¿me vas a montar?, porque… hay miles de partes de la casa donde seria exquisito — le digo un poco mas desinhibida tomando las riendas de la situación

— Bella… no me hagas esto… Mmm… diablos maldito pantalón — susurra, tirando de ellos rápidamente y junto a ellos mi vestido, dejándome solo en ropa interior, sexy ropa interior

— Diablos — jadea mirándome y como la vez anterior sus ojos cambian de color, a un verde profundo… verde petróleo. Me pone rápidamente bajo el y comienzo a usar sus dedos… pasándolos por mis muslos, ocasionando gemidos en mi

— OH dios así… — grito mientras sus dedos entran en mi mojándose de mis fluidos

— Dime… que mas debo hacer — me pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona excitándome aun más

— Mis pechos… mmm... tu lengua allí — trato de hablar coherentemente mientras rompe mi sujetador y sin mas preámbulos pone su lengua allí acariciándome, mordiéndome llevándome al cielo sin siquiera haber entrado en mi, así que decido tomar el control de la situación poniéndome sobre el

— Aquí yo soy la maestra — le digo mientras comienzo a dejar pequeños besos por todo su torso, comienzo a moverme sobre el, lenta y tortuosamente estamos dentro de una burbuja de placer, tanto así que no escucho como mi madre entra en la casa, solo hasta que golpea mi puerta

— Hija, ¿estas allí? — pregunta tratando de abrir la puerta, rápidamente Edward se pone blanco y se para tomando su ropa — entra al baño y prende el agua — le susurro mientras le contesto a mi mama

— Si mama, voy a bañarme — le digo mientras Edward prende la ducha y yo me pongo mi sujetador — no te preocupes mama, luego saldré así que puedes seguir paseando con Carlie

— Esta bien hija, iré a buscar dinero, nos vemos en la tarde — dice mientras, baja las escaleras y se escucha como sale de la casa, me pongo un short y una polera mientras abro la puerta y Edward esta allí mirándome con esos ojos de perrito degollado

— Lo siento Bella… no debí hacer esas cosas — dice bastante sonrojado

— Edward… es mi culpa si algo hubiera pasado, pero nada paso… así que hagamos algo no lo se — le digo feliz

— Pues… podría invitarte un helado, traje el auto de mi padre, así que no hay problema — me dice con una sonrisa sexy que dan ganas de comérmelo

— Claro, vamos — le digo con un entusiasmo nato en mi, tomo su mano y salimos hacia el auto de tu padre un Mercedes Benz de último modelo, me abre la puerta como todo caballero y nos dirigimos a la heladería más cercana y haciendo honor a sus modales vuelve a abrir mi puerta y me ayuda a bajar.

— ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito? — le pregunto mientras hacemos la fila para pedir los sabores

— Creo que el chocolate y la menta — me dice mientras llegamos y me mira a mí para que pida primero

— Tres leches por favor — le digo a la señora que atiende con una sonrisa, me entrega mi helado y uno de chocolate para Edward

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? — me pregunta con un poco mas de convicción

— Claro, allí hay un parque vamos a sentarnos y conversar — le digo mientras tiro de su mano y nos sentamos en el pasto muy juntos

— Espero que nadie te vea aquí conmigo — dice mirando para todos lados, ganándose un bufido de desaprobación por parte mía

— Sabes Bella… creo… que debería ser claro, no pienses que me avergüenzo de mi pero eh pasado tantos años sufriendo por las amenazas, no quiero que pases eso — dice con una clara preocupación en sus ojos, y eso solo lo hace más hermoso a mi parecer.

— Eres perfecto para mi Edward, eres tan tierno, tan lindo — le digo mientras pone una mueca por lo de lindo — Hey eres hermoso, y a mi debes gustarme, ¿OK? — le digo con una sonrisa mientras se ríe y besa mis labios castamente

— Es tan irreal que estés aquí conmigo — comenta mientras me abraza y lo interrumpe el sonido de su teléfono — Emmett — susurra mientras frunce el ceño y contesta haciendo un gesto de que espere, solo asiento con la cabeza y veo como hablan de un video juego muy complicado y como el le dice que vaya a su casa, no puedo evitar sonreír por lo que voy a hacer

— Amor, ¿con quien hablas? — le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras escucho como el chico del teléfono grita a todo lo que da

— Emmett cálmate, si mi novia — dice con una sonrisa — ¿Qué? Quieres que la lleve, estas loco tu eres muy desquiciado para ella, te conozco — comienzan a discutir y no puedo evitar reírme

— Vamos amor, llévame — le ruego sensualmente — se vuelve a oír como el chico le dice que debe llevarme haciendo que Edward acepte y corte la llamada con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Estas segura que quieres ir con esos locos de patio? — me pregunta mientras me abraza cariñosamente

— Claro, quiero conocer a los amigos de mi chico — le digo un poco sonrojada al decirle mi chico pero el solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza

— Déjame decirle a mi madre que iré donde el Emmett y podemos irnos — dice mientras saca el teléfono y comienza a hablar con su mama rápidamente y pienso que seria bueno que Esme supiera que existo

— Amor dile a tu madre hola de mi parte — y esta vez si que Edward se pone rojo y su mama comienza a preguntarle miles de cosas… la conversación no puede seguir ya que ella le pregunta si tiene novia, si soy linda, si se están cuidando y miles de cosas más, pero luego de un 'mamá luego te lo cuento todo' Esme decide cortar y Edward me mira con mirada juguetona

— Amor ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? — me dice sorprendiéndome a mi por como me ha llamado

— OH… vamos amor tu madre debía saber de mi — respondo carcajeándome

— ¿Qué haré contigo? — Pregunta teatralmente mientras toma mi manos y nos vamos a su auto — ahora conocerás a mis locos amigos — dice con una sonrisa mientras me guía a su auto.

Pensar que hace menos de 48 horas Edward me rechazo y ahora… ahora simplemente me estaba invitando a conocer a sus amigos, era tan ilusorio que solo podía sonreír mientras Edward me llevaba hacia la casa de sus amigos. Al menos el sentimiento era mutuo y eso me hacia feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Holu Nena, <strong>n_o tuvieron que esperas nada aha, se los dije, bueno este capítulo me costo mas, porque no soy buena escritora de Lemmon so... espero que les guste aunque aun no ha llegado la accion... ¿Qué pasara en la casa de Emmett? y ¿Cuando vuelvan al colegio? El drama aun comienza chicas, Deje Reviwe 'carita de perrito' mañana subo. Saludos _

Prox Caítulo (: Borrachera, Cero ropa y Sexo.. Pero de ¿Quien?

**M**arz**S**_ell_


	3. Una noche bastante movida

__**D**isclaimer: Los personajes no son míos pero la loca historia si, mia y de mi HERMOSO editor (: . Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La suerte de un Nerd'<strong>_

_Capítulo 3: 'Una noche bastante movida'  
><em>

_**BPOV**_

Íbamos camino a la casa de Emmett el amigo de Edward, me sentía tan a gusto cuando estaba con el que aunque hubieran miles de silencios jamás serian incómodos

— Vas en una nube — dice Edward mientras entramos a una residencia un poco mas sofisticada

— Solo estaba pensando en lo bien que se siente estar contigo — sonrío mientras apretó su mano y nos detenemos en una enorme y linda casa

— Pues antes de entrar debo decirte que mis amigos te atestaran de preguntas — ríe un poco — y te preguntaran cuanto te pague por venir conmigo — comienza a carcajearse y no puedo evitar sonreír

— Deberías entrar tu primero y luego presentar a tu chica — le digo mientras el asiente y sonríe

— Dejare la puerta abierta cuando diga mi chica tu tocas la puerta ¿si? — dice con un tono juguetón a lo que yo solo puedo asentir con una sonrisa de boba

_**EPOV**_

Entre a la casa de Emmett sin tocar, y como siempre estaba el jugando Mario Kart, junto a Jasper Hale uno de los tres mosqueteros y su hermana Rosalie Hale, ella tenia la misma edad que nosotros y aunque no usaba gafas ni frenos siempre amo juntarse con nosotros era una mas del clan y la mayoria de las veces les pateaba el trasero a los chicos

— ¡Hey! — grite para llamar su atención y en segundo así fue

— Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estas? — me pregunta rápidamente Rose, como le llamamos en ocasiones

— Muy bien — le respondo sin alargar mucho la conversación

— ¿Donde esta tu chica?, acaso era una mentira, dinos Edward quien es ella — pregunta Emmett apresuradamente con la boca llena mientras se para a examinar si la tengo escondida

— ¿Quieres conocerla? Esta afuera, solo espera a conocer a mi chica — digo las palabras mágicas y Bella toca la puerta, voy feliz a abrirle y tomo su mano en señal de apoyo, caminamos dos pasos y escucho los gemidos de sorpresa de mis amigos

— ¡ES ISABELLA SWAN, LA CHICA MÁS CANDENTE DEL COLEGIO! — grita a todo lo que da mi amigo estupido o sea Emm, mientras se cae del sillón

— ¿Qué diablos…? — susurra Rose, mientras va a levantar a Emmett del suelo

— ¿Cuánto dinero te pago chica? — grita Jasper con cara de maniático, como cuando hablamos de guerra u otras cosas

— Chicos — dice Bella tratando de calmar su risa — Edward no me pago nada en serio, a mi me gusta de verdad — susurra mientras toma mi mano

— ¿¡Chicos oyeron eso! Bella Swan es nuestra amiga, seremos populares, ¡Si! — grita mientras los tres comienzan a hacer un estupido baile de la victoria, Emmett toma a Rose en sus brazos y comienzan a girar mientras Jasper solo se toma sus cabellos y salta, estoy tan pegado a la imagen que no noto cuando Bella cae al suelo muerta de la risa

— Dios…— se carcajea en el suelo tomándose el estomago — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran tan divertidos? — su risa se torna algo contagioso y al final terminamos todos en el suelo muertos de la risa por esta singular presentación. Cuando pasa una media hora podemos presentarnos amablemente y sentarnos en el enorme sofá de Emmett a conversar

— Eres muy simpática Bella, pensé que eras como esa Jessica — dice Rose con una mueca mientras termina su carrera y le pasa el control a Jasper

— La mayoria de la gente dice eso, pero nah — dice con una sonrisa

— Edward, eres lo máximo, ¿sabes cuantas puertas al ocaso se nos han abierto? — comenta Emmett con su clásico discurso de 'ahora somos populares'

— Chicos, ser 'popular' no es lo mejor que hay, en realidad es horrible ser amiga de gente que no te valora — le responde Bella mientras se acomoda en mis brazos con una sonrisa — así que… ¿Puedo pertenecer a su grupo? — pregunta Bella dejándonos a todos con una cara de sorpresa

— Wow Bella, ¿de verdad? Pues este es un grupo selecto — le digo serio pero con una sonrisa por dentro — ¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿La aceptamos o no? — digo mientras todos se ríen y se tiran sobre Bella a abrazarla

— Claro hermanita — grita como loco Emmett mientras la abraza y todos sonreímos

Luego de eso pedimos pizza y planteamos una apuesta la persona que gane todas las carreras de Mario Kart es la ganadora y tiene derecho a lo que pida, rápidamente comenzamos a jugar primero juega Emmett versus Rose, pero sabemos que Emmett es pésimo así que pierde todos sus juegos quedándose amurrado en el sillón viendo como Jasper pierde contra su hermana, al final yo quedo de finalista y Bella se bate contra Rose, pero al parecer esta chica es mas que una cara bonita y masacra a Rose en menos de cinco minutos y al final quedamos ambos

— Amor, vas a perder ¿porque lo intentas? — le digo con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras tomo el control

— Veremos bebe, veremos — dice mientras el juego comienza, resultado, Bella me voló el trasero en 2 minutos dejando a mis amigos anonadados, yo tenia el record había ganado un par de concursos y nunca nadie me había ganado, menos una chica, menos mi chica. Bella me sonríe y veo su sonrisa engreída en la cara y solo puedo taparme la cara porque ella me dirá que hacer y eso, eso no es nada bueno

— Bella te patio el trasero! — grita Jasper mientras la felicita y le da la mano

— Jamás nadie lo había hecho — concuerda Rose mientras le da una amplia sonrisa

— Bien chicos no mas juegos ahora veamos películas — dice un hastiado Emmett porque perdió todos los juegos, ponemos un a película y Rose se sienta junto a Emmett muy cariñosamente como siempre, Jasper se queda en el suelo y yo me siento en otro sillón junto a Bella, las horas junto a ella siempre vuelva, y sin darme cuenta dan las nueve de la noche, los chicos planean quedarse pero no se si Bella este de acuerdo

— ¿Bella, hasta que hora te dieron permiso? — le pregunto mientras ella abre los ojos y forma una pequeña o con sus labios, luego mira el reloj y pone una cara triste

— Hasta las 10, ¿ustedes a que hora se van? — pregunta con tristeza mientras toma mis manos

— Nosotros nos quedamos a dormir, ¿crees que puedas quedarte? — le pregunto un poco nervioso por su respuesta

— ¿Seguro que puedo? — pregunta feliz mientras saca el teléfono para marcar a su casa

— Claro boba — le digo mientras ella marca y en menos de un minuto su mama le dice que puede quedarse y de paso llama a su amiga Alice Brandon no sin antes preguntarnos, Jasper pone una cara de bobo y ella promete venir en menos de una hora. Cuando pasa una hora exacta se escucha como alguien toca la puerta, Bella sonríe y Alice entra por la puerta con su característico andar y una sonrisa que ilumina toda la sala

— Hola chicos — dice claramente feliz — siento interrumpirlos pero traje pizza — chilla bastante fuerte, quizás sea hermana de Emmett, pienso mientras veo como entra a penas con cuatro cajas familiares

— Yo te ayudo — le dice rápidamente Jasper y desaparecen por la cocina, apareciendo velozmente con muchos pedazos de pizza, nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa y comenzamos a hablar

— Deberíamos jugar a algo — propone Rose en los brazos de Emmett

— Deberíamos jugar al yo nunca — propone Bella mientras todos la miran raro, menos Alice que se ríe

— Buena idea amiga — le dice mientras se acomoda muy cerca de Jasper

— ¿Cómo se juega? — pregunto yo mirando a mi… ¿novia?

— Mire llenamos vasos de tequila y cada uno tendrá su turno, por ejemplo y diré yo nunca eh besado a una mujer y todos los que lo hayan hecho tomaran del vaso, el que quede sobrio gana y los que pierdan se sacan prendas, eso lo acabo de agregar pero hay que hacer un poco emocionante este juego — dice mientras los chicos sonríen llenando unos vasos de tequila que estaban en la repisa del licor de los padres de Emmett

— OK, comencemos — dice Alice con su vaso en la mano

— ¿Quién comienza? — pregunta Bella mientras se toma su largo cabello en una cola

— Yo — dice Jasper dejándome a mí al último — piensa y sonríe un poco — yo nunca eh tenido relaciones sexuales — dice con una sonrisa boba en su cara mirando a Alice para demostrar que no es virgen y me doy cuenta que todos toman menos yo

— Yo — grita Alice, mientras toma su vaso — yo nunca eh besado a una chica — esta vez todos toman menos Bella, frunce el ceño por ser la única y yo solo me río de ella porque vamos empatados en sobriedad, Emmett nos mira a todos con una sonrisa y dice su yo nunca

— Yo nunca eh tenido sexo con dos mujeres a la vez — dice bastante pagado de si mismo siendo el único que tomo, Rose lo mira feo y el solo se encoge de hombros, porque aunque no sean nada todos sabemos que algo tienen, excepto Jasper que no quiere ver a su hermana pequeña ser corrompida. Rose toma rápidamente su vaso y nos mira a todos

— Yo nunca eh hecho una mamada — ella, Alice y Emmett toman tequila haciendo que todos hagamos un gruñido de asco por la confesión de Emmett

— Que asco Emmett — dice Bella mientras me mira y me sonríe — yo nunca eh tenido sexo en un cine — dice mirando a Alice malévolamente y esta toma de su vaso bastante sonrojada, y es así como sigue y sigue la ronda cuando alguien, anuncia que este será el ultimo, a nadie le queda ropa, bella solo esta en ropa interior, yo con mis boxer y mi polera, Rose y Emmett están desnudos a decir verdad ni siquiera están aquí, están en el sillón teniendo sexo como conejos, mientras que Alice y Jasper están acurrucados en su espacio con el ultimo vaso de tequila es un empate, Bella o yo nuevamente pero es su turno así que cualquier cosa puede pasar

— Yo… nunca… eh tenido clases… de lo que quiere una mujer — dice mientras me mira malévolamente, porque es obvio yo tome clases con ella en la mañana, así que tomo resignado. No se muy bien cuando las cosas se tornaron borrosas ni por qué no había visto a Bella antes pero se veía endemoniadamente sexy con esa ropa interior, así que en cosa de segundos la tomo entre mis brazos llevándola conmigo al sillón, sentirla sobre mi era la sensación mas exquisita y perfecta que había descubierto en todo mi vida. Solo me basto mirarla a los ojos para que comenzáramos a besarnos de forma un poco desesperada, la necesitaba, la necesitaba mucho, su cuerpo, su calor, todo de ella. A los pocos segundos yo estaba sin polera y ella besando mi torso haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de placer algo que jamás pensé en sentir, yo solo levantaba mi cadera haciendo que mi ya prominente erección rozara entre sus piernas y al parecer eso la volvía loca, igual que a mi. Agitados gemidos salían entre nuestros desesperados labios cuando comenzamos a movernos un poco mas rápido, recordé todas las cosas que me había dicho esa mañana así que con mis dedos en sus muslos la atraía mas hacia mi sintiendo como mi erección rozaba más y más contra su pantaleta húmeda, no podía aguantar mas así, la necesitaba demasiado y el alcohol hacia que mi mis movimientos fueras mas rápidos de los que pensaba….o eso creía. Ella tomo la frazada del piso y nos cubrió para luego poner sus dedos en el elástico de mis bóxer y bajarlos.

— Mmm…Edward… — Comienza a gemir mi hermosa Bella mientras tiro de mis bóxer dejándolos caer a un lado del sillón y ahora si juro que estaba a punto de desfallecer, solo nos separaba una prenda y yo quería arrancarla, una pequeña tela completamente empapada a causa de nuestra excitación, nuestra piel se rozabas y cada vez nos adentrábamos mas en nuestra burbuja de placer, hasta que unos sonidos extraños provenientes de ninguno de los dos comenzaron llamaron nuestra atención, yo mire a bella a los ojos deteniéndonos por un segundo, sacamos la cabeza fuera de la frazada y vimos un sillón moviéndose mientras una desinhibida Rose montaba sin pudor alguno a su hombre, y Emm …bueno Emm gritaba desesperado por que lo hiciera más rápido.

— Son unos pervertidos… — Le digo a Bella con una sonrisa mientras mi boca estaba en sus pechos ya desnudos, ella solo asiente y nos vuelve a cubrir. No sé cuántas horas estuvimos moviéndonos uno sobre el otro gimiendo de placer, no sé muy bien cuantos orgasmos tuvimos durante la noche ni como yo había quedado sobre ella …tal vez no recordaba esas cosas a causa del alcohol o por la poca cordura que me quedaba cuando ella me tocaba.

— Amor…duerme — Le susurro a mi ángel que ya agotados estaba en mis brazos somnolientos, ya no se escuchaban gemidos ni movimientos solo éramos nosotros en ese sillón, nada más importaba ahí. Ella me acerco su cuerpo junto nuestros labios en un beso dulce y cerro sus ojos a lo que yo la seguí sintiéndome en el paraíso.

_**BPOV**_

Estaba soñando que mi príncipe azul me contenía en sus brazos, mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente, sintiendo nuestros cuerpo cuando una luz comenzó a incomodarme, no dejaba de seguirme, conclusión la luz del sol me daba en la cara y me había despertado de mi hermoso sueño, me removí a penas cuando me di cuenta que si estaba en los brazos de mi príncipe azul y lo interesante es que el no llevaba ropa y yo solo tenia puestas mis bragas mojadas, la cabeza me daba un poco vuelta por todo el alcohol que había tomado y para que decir el intento fallido que tuvimos con Edward de fumar, al final solo terminamos atorados con el humo y mas excitados que nunca. Disipe esos pensamientos rápidamente y me destape un poco, el lugar no se veía muy agradable es mas Rose y Emm estaban tirados en el sillón tapados con una pequeña sabana y Alice y Jasper estaban tirados en el suelo muy acurrucados iguales a como los dejamos ayer, comencé a moverme despertando a Edward en mi intento de no hacer ruido

— Siento haberte despertado — le digo un poco a penada mientras el sonríe con su cara de sueño y examina el lugar

— Esta bien, creo que debemos levantarnos y ordenar los padres de Emmett llegaran en 1 hora más — asiento y nos paramos a penas es obvio que tenemos resaca, así que nos vestimos a pena y me dirijo a la cocina a buscar una bolsa para botar la basura y de paso despierto a Alice

— Alice, despierta — le susurro mientras abre sus ojos y me sonríe

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? Me despertaste de mi hermoso sueño — se remueve con una sonrisa mientras le indico que debe levantarse y comenzar a ordenar, se levanta en menos de dos segundo como si no tuviera resaca y ambas botamos la basura ordenamos los sillones el alcohol, mientras Edward remueve a Emmett y le dice a Alice que se lleve a Jasper que no es bueno que vea a su hermana en esas condiciones, mi amiga solo asiente y despierta a Jasper sin que el se de cuenta de nada y desaparecen en el auto de esta

— Llévate a Emmett arriba amor, yo me encargo de Rose — le digo mientras le ofrezco un café a esta ultima y pone una mueca pero al final se lo toma a regañadientes, veo como Edward sube a rastras a Emm y se lo lleva a la ducha, comienzo a hablar con Rose y me cuenta un par de detalles, como que no es su primera vez con Emmett y que están semi juntos, eso me deja un poco mas tranquila, luego de vestirla y dejar todo radiante Edward baja con una mueca

— Emmett vomito pero esta bien, bajara en unos minutos y quiere hablar contigo Rose, espero que se comporten, nosotros nos vamos — dice mientras nos despedimos y nos subimos en su auto, el de su padre

— ¿Sucedió algo arriba? — le pregunto un poco asustada por su cara de preocupado

— No… es solo que llevamos siendo tanto tiempo amigos, no quiero que esto arruine la amistad entre Jasper y Emm y aunque el me dijo que haría las cosas mas formales con Rose, le dije que hablara antes con Jasper — comenta mientras gira por la calle de mi casa

— Rose me dijo algo parecido, espero que no suceda nada amor — le digo mientras tomo su mano y nos estacionamos afuera de mi casa — ¿mañana te veré? — pregunto mientras este me mira

— Claro… aunque — antes de que hable y me de su charla de no soy bueno para ti junto nuestros labios en un casto beso

— Te veo mañana amor — le digo con una sonrisa mientras salgo rápidamente de su auto sin dejarlo terminar, entro a mi casa y cierro la puerta mientras escucho el motor acelerar y no puedo sentirme mas feliz, con ese pensamiento voy a saludar a mi madre luego de una interesante noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Holu Nenas,<strong>_este capitulo ha sido un poco mas movido, se que a muchas les encanta :) , bueno pues queria agradecerles por sus Review que me inspiran a escribir mas, si bien esta historia esta lista pues era con otros personajes decidimos adaptarla a Ed&Bells y espero que resulte. Creo que serán unos 14 capítulos y tiene secuela espero que los disfruten y no les cuesta nada un pequeño Review *_* otra cosa normalmente subo como a esta hora, hoy se me hizo tarde pero espero subir mas temprano mañana, disfruten griten y apreten el boton de abajo (: _

_Pd: Gracias Editor U ROCK 3  
><em>

Prox Capítulo: Pelas, Castigos & Amor

**M**_arz_**S**ell


	4. Una pelea justa

__**D**isclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, La loca trama si, mia y de mi escritor favorito. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La suerte de un Nerd'<strong>_

_Capítulo 4: 'Una pelea justa'_

_**BPOV**_

Era un nuevo y hermoso día podría haber jurado que los pajaritos cantaban, hoy era un día especial, primero me había levantado temprano por primera vez en mi vida, segundo mi madre había hecho mi desayuno favorito, crepes con salsa de chocolate y para terminar iba camino a la escuela deseando ver a Edward, luego de dejarme en mi casa mi madre me acrimino con muchas preguntas acerca de mi 'novio' no pude decirle nada muy concretamente ya que aun no éramos novios y aunque no me importe mucho siento que seria un buen paso el serlos.

Llegue por primera vez en mi vida con tiempo de sobra para sacar mis libros, así que me dirigí rápidamente y tome mis libros de matemática nuestra primera clase con Edward, hasta que sentí que mi teléfono vibraba era un mensaje y era de mi príncipe azul

— '_Donde estas pequeña, llevo buscándote un buen rato' _— lo leí rápidamente y le conteste

— '_voy caminando hacia los baños te veo allí afuera' _— cerré mi casillero y camine rápido hasta el lugar de encuentro, estaba guardando los libros en mi bolso cuando vi que se acercaban los chicos, Emm y Rose iban de la mano un poco mas atrás, mientras que Edward y Jasper lideraban el grupo, me acerque a ellos con paso firme y abrace a mi chico de la cintura

— Hola amor — digo con una gran sonrisa mientras el sonríe nerviosamente viendo como algunos chicos se detienen a mirarnos pero que no puede terminar ya que sin darme cuenta aparece Mike y Jessica junto a su sequito de idiotas

— ¿Qué haces con este adefesio? — pregunta el teñido Mike tonto

— Este adefesio como lo llamas, es mi novio y no te permito que lo trates mal — le digo bastante enojada mientras este abre su boca y Jessica deja escapar un gemido de sorpresa, veo como Alice se acerca a nosotros y se pone junto a Jasper viéndose así los dos bandos del colegio

— No puedo creer que me cambiaras por esto — dice despectivamente Mike mientras se acerca a mi mirándome lascivamente

— Aléjate de mi chica — dice un furioso Edward mientras se interpone entre el y yo

— Déjalos Mike son una banda de estupidos, ya veo que Isabella solo se esta acostando con el por lastima — comenta Jessica mientras activa algo en mi, algo que me hierve la sangre y no puedo evitar que mi instinto asesino se apodere de mi

— Repítelo maldita puta y te juro que todo el instituto se enterara de tu mayor secreto — le digo mientras mis ojos se inyectan de sangre y debo controlarme para no quitarle sus malditas extensiones de puta barata

— ¿Si? Y ¿Cuál es mi secreto según tu? — dice haciéndose la listilla pero conmigo no le resultara

— Mira Jessica Stanley todo el mundo sabe que te acostaste con el director Mason y por eso a el lo echaron y no es novedad que se la has chupado a la mitad del colegio, por dios debes tener la boca lleno de herpes asquerosa — le digo vengándome de ella mientras escucho como algunos chicos sueltan risillas y ella se lanza sobre mi botándome al suelo, eso fue lo que activo el problema, a velocidad de la luz Alice y Rosalie se tiraron sobre unas chicas, unas ex amigas porristas mientras Jasper golpeaba a Eric un estupido que se creía genial y Emmett no quedo atrás le partió la cara a Tyler pero no veía a Edward no sabia que había pasado con el.

Jessica me tenia en el suelo clavándome sus uñas asquerosas

— Maldita perra eso es lo que eres, no vuelvas a meterte jamás con mi novio, me oíste — le grito mientras con un movimiento brusco me pongo sobre ella y golpeo su nariz haciendo que sangre en el proceso

— Me las pagaras maldita, ¿sabes cuando costo esta nariz? — grita como una golfa chillona, me toma desprevenida cuando escucho a Edward gritarle a Mike y Jessica aprovecha para pegarme, me desplomo en el suelo con el labio sangrando

— Me pagaras por quitarme a Mike, por quitarme mi popularidad, por quitarme todo — grita mientras toma mi cabello jalándolo pero a diferencia de ella el mío es real y sin perder un segundo tomo sus baratas extensiones y se las saco de un jalón, seguimos peleando en el suelo hasta que escucho como la masa de disipa y la voz del director se hace presente

— ¡SWAN, STANLEY A MI OFICINA AHORA! — grita mientras Edward me toma de la cintura separándome, veo como todos se han ido y solo quedan los chicos mis amigos, nadie esta herido excepto por Edward, sus lentes están rotos y su labio al igual que el mío

— Iré contigo amor — dice mientras acomoda mi cabello detrás de la oreja

— No te preocupes, váyanse a clases y nos vemos en el receso — veo como va a replicar y lo callo rápidamente — hazme caso ¿si? — termina aceptando y me dirijo a la oficina del rector, veo como Jessica simula una cojera pero es tan estupida que cada cinco minutos cambia de pie. Si bien las dos salimos mal paradas ella ya no tiene mucho cabello, su nariz podría decirse que esta rota, todo el mundo sabe que es una puta y tiene un moretón en su mejilla izquierda, aun no me veo pero de seguro debo estar igual de horrible que ella, cuando ya nos acercamos a la oficina del director la señorita Emerson nos entrega un pañuelo para limpiarnos la sangre y rápidamente me lo pongo en el labio, me arde mucho y no quiero no abrir la boca.

El director nos hace pasar luego de diez minutos interminables, nos sentamos en las dos sillas que hay allí y nos mira con el ceño fruncido

— Me gustaría saber que paso aquí — dice mientras se cruza de manos y nos mira alternadamente

— Yo se lo diré director — dice una muy hueca Jessica mientras el director asiento y ella se lanza en su historia de fantasía

— Estábamos mi grupo, o sea los perfectos caminando por el pasillo hacia el aula cuando ella y su tropa de feos amigos se interpusieron, comenzaron a amenazarnos de tirarnos un hechizo mortal con sus feas varitas, y luego cuando decidimos no someternos a su poder esta enana se me tiro encima, mire como dejo mi nariz, ¿puede verlo? — grita una desesperada Jessica mientras el director pone una mueca y luego de unos tortuosos minutos termina, concluyendo en que mañana estará muerta porque le pusimos un hechizo, yo solo emito un bufido y el director toma la palabra

— Sabes Jessica tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué dices mi grupo los 'perfectos? ¿Acaso ustedes lo son? — pregunta el director ya cabreado por la situación, yo aun no eh hablado y prefiero no hacerlo la rabia me carcome y en cualquier minuto mi puño se estampara con la estupida nariz de esta tonta que esta a mi lado, el director mira a Jessica por su estupida respuesta y cambia la vista hacia mi

— Dígame señorita Swan, fue muy respetuosa y quisiera saber que sucedió — dice el director mirándome a mi, yo solo asiento y comienzo a relatarle la historia, le cuento como estábamos hablando y ellos se acercaron a molestarnos y tratarnos mal psicológicamente, en frunce el ceño pero deja que continúe

— Usted sabe porque el director Mason fue expulsado ¿no? Pues yo solo le dije a la señorita presente que sino dejaba de molestarme les diría a todos lo que paso, y ella no paro así que les conté a todos, luego se tiro sobre mi y comenzamos a pelear no debo decir nada mas porque es verdad la golpeé pero se lo merecía

— ¿Algo mas que acotar? — pregunta luego de haber acabado el relato

— Una cosa más… ¿usted conoce a Edward Cullen? — le pregunto mientras el sonríe y asiente

— Claro es el mejor de su clase, un gran futuro por cierto — comenta con una sonrisa

— Pues bueno el es mi novio y por si no lo sabia estos chicos los 'perfectos' llevan mas de 3 años molestándolo y haciéndole 'Bullying' a el y a sus amigos, supongo que conoce como la gente es mas los chicos se han matado por estos daños psicológicos, pues seria una desgracia que un alumno con tanto potencial termine así, mas si es de la escuela de Oxford, ¿no? — le pregunto mientras hago justicia por primera vez

— No… no sabia que esas cosas pasaran en la escuela y por supuesto que es preocupante, muchas gracias señorita Swan es bueno saberlo — susurra mientras medita un poco la situación

— Claramente debo castigarlas a ambas, Jessica tu tendrás que ayudar por 1 semana a la señora del almuerzo y tu Isabella deberás ayudar a la bibliotecaria por el mismo periodo, Isabella puede retirarse en cuanto a ti Jessica dile a tus amigos que sino comienzan a estudiar serán expulsados de Oxford, eso es lo ultimo que escucho mientras salgo de la oficina y voy al baño a lavarme la cara sin tener mucha prisa voy al patio trasero y me siento en una banca esperando a los chicos.

Pasan unos diez minutos y aparece Edward con mi bolso y el de el, atrás vienen los chicos y se sientan junto a mi, como es de esperar me preguntan todo y en palabras resumidas le cuento lo que paso y nos dejan a Edward y a mi meternos en nuestro mundo

— Siento haberte causado eso amor — susurra Edward en mi oído mientras me abraza

— No te preocupes te dije que no me importa nada, además solo ellos son los estupidos bebe, a los demás ni siquiera les molesta — le digo mientras pasa un grupo de chicos y nos saludan felizmente

— Jamás nadie me había saludado así — comenta Edward mientras recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y yo comienzo a acariciarle su mano que descansa sobre la mía

— Solo conociste el lado malo bebe, la mayoría es buena y no le importa mas que convivir feliz — respondo a su comentario, comenzamos a hablar tranquilamente hasta que Emmett nos saco de nuestra habitable burbuja

— Chicos el viernes no hay clases y deberíamos irnos a la playa o algún lugar — nos propone mientras todos asentimos con la cabeza

— ¿Pero a donde podríamos ir? — pregunta Jasper mientras come un poco de su sándwich

— Tengo el lugar perfecto, saliendo por Oxford camino a Londres hay un atajo donde nos lleva a una cascada enorme… podemos acampar y cocinar entre todos seria genial por ir allá — le digo a los chicos mientras Edward besa mi mejilla y sonríe

— Me parece excelente — concuerda Alice, en un tiempo record comenzamos a ponernos de acuerdo, y al final del receso cada uno tiene anotado lo que debe llevar, concordamos que dormiremos con nuestras parejas y eso me deja a mi y a Edward juntos por dos noches se que soy una pervertida pero vamos es Edward Cullen, quien no querría estar con el, suspiro y con ese ultimo pensamiento pecaminoso me dirijo a clases de la mano de mi bello príncipe.

Geografía es todo un desastre no tomo atención y en un par de ocasiones el maestro me llama la atención hasta que termina sacándome de la clase mientras Edward se ríe de mi poca atención, al terminar la clase nos vamos junto con mi novio o seudo novio a mi auto y salimos rápidamente de allí camino a su casa, entramos y nos sentamos en su enorme sofá a conversar

— Que día mas agotador, aun me duele el labio — comenta Edward mientras pone la televisión en un reportaje acerca de newton y otras cosas físicas

— Sabes amor… hace dos años que deseo poder tenerte y por fin te tengo me siento tan feliz de que estés a mi lado — susurro en su oído mientras el sonríe y me pone sobre tu regazo haciendo que mi falda se levante un poco

— Yo estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí, pero jamás me atreví a acercarme a ti, siempre te veía desde fuera pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente de decirte lo que sentía por ti… — se sonroja por su confesión y junto nuestros labios, separándonos inmediatamente

— Auch — nos quejamos por nuestro labio roto

Bella… eh, bueno quiero decirte algo — dice Edward mientras se pone tenso

— Claro… — le digo un poco nerviosa y el comienza a tronarse los dedos — escúpelo amor — le doy ánimos mientras el me mira

— Desde que tengo uso de razón… que quiero estar contigo Bella Swan, me harías el hombre mas feliz si tu… ¿quisieras ser mi novia? — me pregunta mientras mis sonrisa se forma instantáneamente y no puedo evitar tirarme a sus brazos

— Si amor, si si si si si mil veces si, claro que si — grito llena de felicidad mientras el se ríe conmigo entre mis brazos y besa mi cabello

— Te quiero — susurro mientras comienzo a besar su cuello lentamente

— Amor… no me tientes — susurra un Edward totalmente desinhibido

— ¿Qué paso con mi chico cohibido? — le pregunto con una sonrisa

— Lo pervertiste — responde mientras me pone a una velocidad inigualable en el sillón y se pone sobre mi

— Bebe… eres tan sexy — susurro mientras el me observa a través de sus expresivos ojos verdes tapados por esos anteojos — esos lentes te hacen completamente apetecible

— Tu eres la apetecible — susurra antes de atacar mis labios con una ferocidad inigualable, comienza a moverlos lentamente mientras su mano recorre mi muslo ocasionando pequeños gemidos que el causa en mi, no me quedo atrás y con mi lengua delineo su boca adentrándome en ella comenzamos a rozarnos sintiendo la pasión correr por nuestras venas

— Estas tan húmeda — susurra sorprendiéndome por sus palabras y no puedo evitar levantar mis caderas sintiendo su erección chocar contra mi estomago

—Y es por ti — le respondo mientras sentimos como la puerta de la cocina se abre, escuchamos la voz de Esme la madre de Edward, este ultimo se para sonrojándose furiosamente mientras yo me siento a su lado y vemos la televisión como si nada hubiera pasado

— OH hijo, tienes visita — dice su madre mientras me giro a sonreírle — tu debes ser Bella la novia de mi hijo — dice muy emocionada mientras yo asiento y voy a saludarla y como es de esperarse en una madre me interroga de arriba abajo en presencia de su hermoso hijo que no hace mas que protestar y sonrojarse al final del día tenemos una rica cena en familia uniéndose a ultima hora el padre de mi novio, la cena surge sin ningún percance y cuando dan las nueve de la noche me disculpo y salgo en compañía de mi novio a despedirnos prometiendo que nos llamaremos a la noche.

La semana pasa rápido y no me doy cuenta cuando estoy junto a Edward en mi habitación preparando mi bolso para la acampada, yo llevo un saco de dormir donde planeamos dormir Edward y yo, también llevo desinfectante, una ducha solar, comida, ropa, servicio y un sinfín de cosas que se que me servirán, Edward me ha dicho que exagero con tanta cosa pero se que al final estaremos bien

— ¡¿Amor podemos irnos por favor? — pregunta un cabreado Edward por mi atraso

— Si… baja mi bolso y nos vamos — se apresura a hacerlo y luego de quince minutos salimos directo hacia la escuela donde están los chicos esperándonos, como es de esperarse nos dan la lata de la puntualidad y mi novio me culpa de todo a mí.

— OK esta todo listo ahora vamos — dice Rose luego de un chequeo y partimos cada uno en su auto directo a la cascada

— Sabes bebe… creo que este paseo será el comienzo de todo lo bueno — comenta Edward mientras apretó su mano esperando que todo sea cierto, pero que equivocada estaba luego de aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Nenas, <strong>_wow eh recibido muchos review y de verdad se los agradezco, es genial porque me dan animo a seguir... tengo estipulado subir cada dia 1 Capítulo, estoy muy feliz aaaaaaaaaaah! *grito de emocion* me encantan sus comentarios y se nota que a todos les gusta los lemmons jajajajajaja Bueno no falta mucho para la primera vez de estos chicos... Pero viene el Dramon :( Disfruten, Griteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen y no se mojen ;) *Risas :$*_

UnBesoParaTiEditosHermoso :)

Proximo Capitulo: Diversion, Risas & mucho 1313

**M**_arz**S**ell_


	5. La acampada

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes no mio si la loca historia que surgio de un día de aburrimiento. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La suerte de un Nerd'<strong>_

_Capítulo 5: 'La acampada'_

**_BPOV_**

El camino a la cascada se hizo corto y apacible, cuando llegamos todos se bajaron corriendo a presenciar el magnífico caudal de agua de esa cascada que me había dado tantas alegrías junto a mi padre cuando era pequeña.

— Bella esto es hermoso — susurro un anonadado Edward mientras admiraba la cascada al igual que sus amigos

— Era mi lugar secreto — comento con una sonrisa

— Chicos debemos armar el campamento — comienza a gritar Emmett unos metros mas lejos mientras descarga una caja con la carne, se supone que el ultimo día haremos una parrillada.

Comenzamos a descargar mi auto mientras Edward sopesa cual seria el lugar grato para poder asentarnos

— Amor ¿Por qué no nos ponemos allí? — le pregunto a Edward mientras le indico un lugar junto al de los chicos

— Si no me equivoco el desplazamiento de la luz solar no llegara con tanta energía aquí, y por la gradiente del terreno y la posición del árbol la potencia de giro del viento no nos afectara si nos ponemos en este lugar — No puedo evitar reírme por el clásico comentario de mi novio, así que decido hacerle caso y nos ponemos frente a nuestros amigos bajo un enorme árbol caído dejándonos con sombra la mayor parte del día, Edward pone la carpa mientras yo saco la comida y se la paso a Emmett el suministrador del campamento, al parecer se lo toma bastante en serio

— Gracias soldado Swan por tu contribución — comenta con un tono de general mientras guarda la comida en una caja, solo atino a reírme mientras Rosalie rueda los ojos por su actitud y vuelvo con mi hermoso novio

— Amor quiero bañarme — comenta Edward mientras ordena el saco de dormir y los bolsos

— También yo bebe, el agua es exquisita, pero debo ir a cocinar tu ve con los chicos luego te alcanzo — Edward asiente mientras va a cambiarse a la carpa y yo me dirijo con las chicas que están pensando en que cocinar

— Bella dime que tienes una idea, nosotras somos pésima en la cocina — dice Alice mientras se toma su cabello

—Haber… los chicos trajeron hamburguesas ¿no? ¿Salchichas? — ellas asienten mientras las dejan arriba de una mesa que hay siempre para la gente que vaya a acampar

— Y dime Alice, ¿Que hay entre mi hermano y tu? — pregunta Rose mientras corta las papas y Alice enrojece

— Si… yo también tengo curiosidad — comento para molestar a mi amiga

— No me molesten… — piensa un poco hasta que se digna a responder — estamos saliendo… o solo conociéndonos… en realidad tu hermano es un poco tímido — comento mientras se dirigía a Rose

— Dímelo a mí, no habla mucho… pero al parecer tú lo hechizaste — la molesta mi rubia amiga

— Cállate Rose — susurra mi amiga un tanto avergonzada, luego de eso nos sumergimos en el silencio cada una ocupándose de su trabajo, al final de la mañana la mesa esta servida y aunque fuera un poco rustica se veía bastante bien. Cuando los platos estuvieron servidos los chicos salieron corrieron del lago y se sentaron como unos verdaderos cavernícolas no dieron siquiera un gracias y en menos de cinco minutos ya no quedaba nada en sus platos

— Esto estaba genial — dijo Emmett y luego de eso eructo

— Eres un asqueroso — le grito mi lindo novio, pero al igual que Emmett eructó

— Váyanse de la mesa asquerosos — grito una atareada Rose, los chicos bajaron los hombros y se fueron corriendo al lago a descansar en la orilla

— No puedo creer que tengamos a ese trío de asquerosos como novio — susurra Rose mientras su vena comienza a hincharse

— Tranquila Rose son solo chicos… nada mas, además si te molesto mucho ya sabes como puede pagar Emmett es cosa de cortarle el suministro — le comento con una sonrisa, mientras esta solo atina a reírse ampliamente

— Saben chicas, los hombres deberían limpiar el desastre lo que resta de mi me pondré mi traje de baño y iré a darme un chapuzón — dijo una cansada Alice mientras tiraba el paño de cocina a la mesa

— Toda la razón amiga, Rose tu eres la de la voz fuerte vamos chica, haz que te teman — le digo con una sonrisa mientras esta se cruza de brazos y toma aire para su maravilloso grito

— ¡EMMETT MCCARTHY SINO VIENES AQUÍ CON TU DURO TRASERO A LIMPIAR EL DESORDEN NO TENDREMOS SEXO POR UN MES, ME ESCUCHASTE, UN MES, ASI QUE TRAE A TU TROPA DE AMIGOS Y LIMPIEN! — cuando Rose grito eso la cara de Emmett cambio radicalmente, y podría jurar que en un segundo el y los chicos estaban fregando ollar y platos, intente calmar mi risa y me dirigí a mi carpa para ponerme mi hermoso traje de baño.

Luego de vestirme a penas dentro de esa pequeña carpa, salí con un golpe en la cabeza y una cabellera un tanto desordenada. Las chicas ya estaban en el agua y los platos brillaban de tan limpios que estaban, así que decidí tomar mi toalla y ponerla cerca de la orilla para tomar sol, me recosté y cerré mis ojos, el lugar era tan apacible, tan místico podía oír el canto de los pájaros, el sonido de la cascada chocar contra las piedras, los gritos de mis amigos, sentía como el aire me envolvía en la naturaleza, estaban tan concentrada en eso que no sentí cuando algo frío y mojado se subió sobre mi

— ¡¿Qué diablos? — exclame levantándome rápidamente mientras observaba la escena que tenia sobre mi… mi querido novio se había subido sobre mi como si fuera un asiento y me miraba con su típica sonrisa arrogante — bájate amor o sufrirás

— ¿Y que me hará la pequeña? — pregunto mientras se tiraba sobre mi dejándome imposibilitada a golpearlo

— Pues no dejare que me toques, ni que tengas orgasmos ni tocaras mis labios — le digo cabreada

— Eso no te resultara amor, Emmett es el calentón, yo no — dice con una carcajada mientras se para mirándome como si fuera su pequeño bebe

— Que divertido eres — exclamo con aburrimiento y sin previo aviso me toca como si fuera un saco de papas — ¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, BAJAME AHORA YA! — Grito mientras pataleo y este sube corriendo a una enorme roca conmigo en el hombro — no pensaras que nos tiraremos… amor no… amor por favor — me desespero mientras Edward ríe

— Amor no seas bebe, nos vamos a tirar así que afírmate de mi cuello — grita mientras me acomodo y el me toma de la cintura — ¿Lista? — pregunta mientras niego con la cabeza y se tira al río sacando miles de gritos, groserías y muchas cosas mas de mi hermosa boca

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer nunca más eso! — le grito un poco asustada mientras me afirmo a una roca, respirando a penas

— Lo siento Bella — dice preocupado mientras va a verme y aunque este enojada con el no puedo evitar sonreírle

— Me da miedo, no lo hagas de nuevo… por favor — le digo con un puchero a lo que el atina a abrazarme y besarme mientras se disculpa.

Luego de ese incidente estuvimos toda la tarde jugando, hicimos competencias de voleibol, chicas versus hombres, el resultado fue patético le ganamos por mas de diez puntos, luego jugamos a guerras en pareja y ganamos, estuvimos toda la tarde riéndonos y disfrutando hasta que el sol comenzó a meterse causando el frío de todos.

— Amor quiero bañarme mi pelo esta asqueroso si me quedo con el agua de aquí — le digo a Edward mientras me pongo mi toalla y el me envuelve con la suya

— Amor… no hay agua caliente — me dice como si fuera boba y yo solo ruedo los ojos

— Lo se, pero te dije que traía una ducha solar, le puse agua y debe estar calentita así que… ¿vamos a bañarnos? — le pregunto con una sonrisa y el solo asiente, vamos a buscar mi ducha y la cuelga en la rama de un árbol

— Tú debes darme el agua — le digo mientras saco mi shampoo y comienzo a refregarme el cabello mientras Edward me mira divertido — ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunto extrañada

— Eres la única persona que conozco, que sale a acampar con una ducha solar — dice muerto de la risa mientras lo miro feo y me hago un gesto con mi dedo

— Muy gracioso amor, ahora da el agua — le digo enojada mientras el agua toca mi cuerpo y esta calentita, cierro los ojos y disfruto de ese pequeño momento mientras Edward sigue riéndose, no lo tomo en cuenta y me aplico acondicionador, al cabo de quince minuto huelo bien mi cabello tiene forma y estoy calentita, le digo a Edward que se bañe y el termina cayendo ante los pies de mi querida ducha

— Vamos amor quiero oírte — le digo a modo de molestarlo

— OK amor, tu ducha es muy servible y me dio un rato agradable — dice con el ceño fruncido mientras la apaga y la deja allí porque ya no tiene agua, así que nos tomamos de la mano y vamos a cambiarnos. Supongo que ya no existe el pudor porque nos hemos visto desnudos, pero aun así Edward se sonroja cuando me ve completamente desnuda, no lo culpo yo lo pervertí de cierta manera. Así que cuando ya estamos listo, luego de unos cinco sonrojos salimos al encuentro de los chicos que están viendo que preparar puesto que los hombres cocinan en la noche

— ¿Qué rayos vamos a cocinar? — pregunta Jasper con un ridículo delantal de cocina con una mujer desnuda estampada

— Creo que hamburguesas y papas fritas — propone mi adorado novio mientras las chicas los observamos desenvolverse

— Me parece buena idea — grita Emmett mientras saca las papas congeladas y comienza a calentar el aceite, no podemos evitar reírnos de el cada vez que una gota le salpica, grita como si fuera una nena y es un espectáculo digno de ver

— Eres un imbecil Emm — le grita Jasper mientras corta el tomate y la lechuga para nuestras hamburguesas, el único menos escandaloso es Edward que con bastante precisión fríe las hamburguesas sin problemas y sonríe al verme observarlo.

Sin exagerar los chicos se demoraron veinte minutos en tener todo listo el resultado, Emmett se quemo un dedo por intentar sacar una papa caliente del aceite y Jasper se corto un poco por no saber usar un cuchillo, pero al final de todo eso estábamos los seis sentados en la mesa comiendo felices mientras Emmett contaba alguna que otra anécdota de su vida

— Creo que deberíamos jugar algo mas tarde — propone Alice mientras todos asentimos

— Si, seria una buena idea… además yo tengo el juego perfecto — dice Jasper para sorpresa de todos — juguemos Line to Paradise — todos sabemos de que trata el juego así que con una sonrisa terminamos nuestra comida y buscamos la sal, el limón y el tequila para una noche movida.

_**EPOV**_

Cuando teníamos todo listo para comenzar el juego los chicos se pusieron en sus posiciones asignadas, Rose tendría el cronometro, Emmett haría las marcas de sal y los demás ayudaríamos a llenar los vasos de tequila y pasar los limones.

Ver como todos se estaban divirtiendo y como Bella tenía esa enorme y hermosa sonrisa me hacía sentir completamente a gusto Todos lo estábamos pasando realmente bien y eso que el juego aun no comenzaba. La primera vez que me enseñaron de que trataba no podía creer que a alguien se le ocurran ese tipo de cosas, todos sabíamos cómo íbamos a acabar: En la cama con nuestras parejas o completamente borrachos, cualquiera de las dos alternativas nos hacía estar histéricos por comenzar, sobre todo a Emmett que no paraba de saltar y gritar de emoción por poner su lengua en el cuerpo de Rose y que todos lo miremos.

— ¿Y cuando comenzaremos? ¡Rose ya sé dónde quiero llegar! — Gritaba un ansioso Emmett, y nos ponía nervioso a todos.

El juego consistía en poner una línea de sal en el cuerpo de tu pareja desde un punto estratégico hasta un lugar de su cuerpo donde quisieras llegar con tu boca, y con un tiempo de 3 segundos lamer, chupar, absorber, aspirar lo máximo que puedas de la sal; chupar un limón y beber un corto de tequila, quedando cada vez más cerca de ese lugar 'especial' ¿depravado no? Lo sé, pero a todos nos encantaba la idea y realmente no podía esperar más tener a Bella sobre la mesa, donde ahora se estaba recostando Alice, y besar su hermoso cuerpo…lamerlo y sentir como reacciona a mi tacto.

El juego comenzó y el primero en lanzarse a su suerte fue Jasper, nervioso y atolondrado se acerca a la mesa donde estaba Alice recostada con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Quiero llegar aquí! — dice apuntando entre sus pechos mientras todos comenzamos a reír por una sonrojada Alice — Y quiero que empiece aquí — apunta en medio de su estómago, dejando un beso bastante tierno, por supuesto ella ya no llevaba polera.

— ¡Jasper! ¿Eso no era necesario si? ¿Estás listo? — Pregunta Rose con el cronometro luego de que Emmett pusiera la línea en sobre Alice que cubría su rostro avergonzada.

Cuando Alice inicio el tiempo todo fue una fiesta, todos comenzamos a gritar alentando a Jasper que solo llego un poco más arriba de su estómago, bebió el tequila en un tiempo para luego remplazar a Alice en la mesa. Era su turno y todos queríamos saber a dónde llegaría, y como era de esperar fue bastante recatada después de todo solo llevaban unos días saliendo, en cambio los demás teníamos un poco más experiencia en el tema sexual.

— ¿A donde llegaras tu amor? — Le pregunto a mi hermosa novia dejando besos suaves en su cuello realmente intrigado, después de todo ahora veniamos nosotros.

— Descúbrelo… — Me dijo tiernamente mientras se apegaba más a mí — ¿y tú? ¿En dónde? — Me pregunta intrigada y yo solo me rio, dejando en completo misterio para ambos que lugares elegiríamos. El turnos de la 'Pareja pudorosa' como los había llamado Emmett paso rápidamente y aun así con sus límites y todo pudimos ver en sus ojos como habían disfrutado el juego.

Luego de mirar a mi novia, ella me suelta y se recuesta sobre la mesa haciendo su pelo a un lado dejando su cuello completamente expuesto y yo ya, sin siquiera tocarla sentía la excitación recorrer mi cuerpo y sus ojos me decían que sentía lo mismo, así que aprovechándome de la situación me acerco a ella y paso mi dedo por toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

— Amor…la polera, fuera. — Ella me mira con una sonrisa y su polera cae al suelo, Al minuto siguiente Emmett marcaba la línea desde sus pechos hasta el pequeño levantamiento de su hueso justo en la cadera. Yo no escuchaba nada, solo estaba ella sobre esa mesa sin polera esperando a que pusiera mi lengua ahí mirándome con esos ojos sensuales pidiéndome que me acercara más. Solo escuche cuando Rose gritó — ¡AHORA! Y yo puse mi boca entre sus pechos, no me interesaba seguir bajando solo necesitaba una cosa y era sentirla así que poniendo mis manos en su cintura jugué con mi lengua en sus pechos y solo bastaron esos 2 segundos para que mi ángel emitiera un sensual gemido que solo yo pude percibir, y completamente excitado extasiado chupe el limón y bebí el vaso de tequila sintiendo como el alcohol quemaba mi garganta pero no me importo solo me di la vuelta y le sonreí mientras todos los demás gritaban obscenidades.

— ¡Vamos hermanita a ti te tengo fe! ¿Su pene verdad? ¿Quieres su pene? — Pregunta Emmett mientras todos reímos y Bella le sonríe divertida. Era mi turno y me puse en la mesa por supuesto que mi polera voló a la primera orden de Bella.

— Emmett…desde aquí hasta…aquí — Apunto mi pecho y luego su dedo paso por toda la extensión de mi oblicuo haciendo que un pequeño espasmo involuntario me envolviera ganándome una mirada bastante lasciva de parte de ella. Solo necesitaba que pusiera su boca sobe mi para lanzarme sobre ella y llevarla a donde fuera y hacerle el amor, uffs, estaba muriendo por dentro.

Los siguientes segundos fueron lo mejor, Alice dio el tiempo y Bella puso sus labios en mi estómago bajando su lengua jugando con ella haciendo que mi cuerpo respondiera enseguida, la presión entre mis piernas y un gemido bastaron para darme cuenta que esa chica me estaba matando vivo. Cuando se alejó bebió su tequila y yo me baje de la mesa, nos miramos y nos dijimos todo, nos necesitábamos demasiado y ahora, pero el juego aun no terminaba.

El turno de Emmett y Rose fue todo un espectáculo cuando mi hermosa Bella dio el tiempo Emmett se subió en un segundo sobre Rose y lamio como un desesperado sus pechos con intención de llegar al entrepiernas, estuvo cerca pero más allá de ser sensual fue asqueroso y una baboseada Rose bajo de la mesa dando ordenes claras.

— Quiero que te acuestes sobre esa mesa, te saques esa maldita polera y controles tu pene, ¿estamos de acuerdo? — Las palabras de Rose nos hicieron reír a carcajadas, sobre todo por como Emmett le hacía caso en todo, esa chica tiene poder. Rose fue más tranquila aunque ver como chupaba su oblicuo con sal fue una mezcla extraña entre asco y sensualidad, pero al parecer a Emm no le intereso nada ya que no había pasado ni medio segundo cuando Rose ya estaba sobre su hombro con el sujetador suelto y el pelo alocado.

No pude aguantar la risa, no podían ser más desesperados, por lo menos yo me había aguantado. Ni siuqiera pudimos decir una palabra cuando escuchamos los gemidos provenientes de la carpa de Emm.

— ¿Y eso fue todo? Yo que quería la segunda ronda — Dice una feliz Alice colgándose del cuello de su novio.

Nosotros no tuvimos que decir nada, nos miramos y al segundo estaba devorando sus labios con desesperación, ambos lo habíamos sentido, Bella se apego a mí y puse mis manos debajo de su poleraa tocando su cadera mientras nuestras lenguas danzabas casi con maestría. Ella se separo para sorpresa mía con aquella sonrisa que podía extasiarme en menos de un segundo.

Espera diez minutos y luego entra a la carpa ¿si? — me ordena a lo que yo atino a protestar pero es demasiado tarde, ella ya esta corriendo a la carpa, veo como Alice y Jasper desaparecen y me siento allí a esperar, no puedo evitar mirar mi reloj cada cinco segundos y cuando por fin se cumplen los benditos diez minutos, me tranquilizo y comienzo a respirar camino con paso seguro hasta la carpa y cuando llego comienzo abrir el cierre lentamente. Ante mi esta el ser mas sensual que haya visto en mi vida, un gemido involuntario se escapa de mi y Bella sonríe

— ¿Estas preparado amor? Hoy vas a gritar de placer — dice Bella con voz sensual mientras gatea por la carpa hasta donde estoy yo con ese transparente babydoll rojo haciendo que trague pesado y mi amigo crezca mas en mi pantalón.

* * *

><p><strong>Holu <strong>_No me maten *risa* se que muchas quieren Lemmon me lo han pedido y como ya ven en el próximo capítulo habra Lemmon pero no solo eso... El capítulo que viene tendrá de todo, promete en gloria y majestad. Quería agradecerles por todos los review son hermosos y aunque muchas agregan a favoritos y no dejan review agradezco a las que lo hacen bueno como ya saben el capítulo que viene es el esperado y como por capitulo siempre tengo 10 review ahora pedire 15 y les prometo que se mojaran completamente :$ Bueno les agradezco mucho y sigan disfrutando el fic que aun le queda :) _

Proximo Capítulo: Lemmon, Pasion & ... ?

*Laubellacullen94: Tu me dijiste que no habias entendido esa última frase, no puedo decirte mucho porque sería contarte todo, pero no no tiene nada que ver con Mike ni Jessica, en este capítulo que viene sabrás el porque :)

Nos vemos chicas ;)

**M**ars**S**_ell_


	6. Nuestra primera vez

**D**_isclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, la loca trama lo es._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo Anterior<em>**

_Nosotros no tuvimos que decir nada, nos miramos y al segundo estaba devorando sus labios con desesperación, ambos lo habíamos sentido, Bella se apego a mí y puse mis manos debajo de su poleraa tocando su cadera mientras nuestras lenguas danzabas casi con maestría. Ella se separo para sorpresa mía con aquella sonrisa que podía extasiarme en menos de un segundo._

_Espera diez minutos y luego entra a la carpa ¿si? — me ordena a lo que yo atino a protestar pero es demasiado tarde, ella ya esta corriendo a la carpa, veo como Alice y Jasper desaparecen y me siento allí a esperar, no puedo evitar mirar mi reloj cada cinco segundos y cuando por fin se cumplen los benditos diez minutos, me tranquilizo y comienzo a respirar camino con paso seguro hasta la carpa y cuando llego comienzo abrir el cierre lentamente. Ante mi esta el ser mas sensual que haya visto en mi vida, un gemido involuntario se escapa de mi y Bella sonríe_

_— ¿Estas preparado amor? Hoy vas a gritar de placer — dice Bella con voz sensual mientras gatea por la carpa hasta donde estoy yo con ese transparente babydoll rojo haciendo que trague pesado y mi amigo crezca mas en mi pantalón._

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La suerte de un Nerd'<strong>_

_Capítulo 6: 'Nuestra primera vez'_

Cuando vi a Bella gatear hacia mi sentía que todo el mundo se vendría a mis pies y estaba claro era un chico con 18 años que estaba a punto de ser desvirginado por la chica más sexy de toda la escuela, ¿suerte? Pues creo que así debería llamarme de ahora en adelante, suerte

—Edward solo ponme atención, ¿sí? —reclamo mi novia un tanto enojada por mi falta de fijación hacia ella, si bien estaba excitado a morir tenía miedo de no ser lo bastante bueno para ella —solo relájate, solo somos tu y yo —susurro en mi oído y yo literalmente caí

—Yo… yo no tengo experiencia —susurre un tanto intimidado mientras acariciaba el cabello de Bella

—Solo somos… tú y yo —susurro en mi oído estampo sus labios con los míos y rápidamente su lengua entro en mi boca y con ella todo su calor. Cada vez que su lengua tocaba la mía era una explosión de sensaciones que me recorrían con rapidez por todo el cuerpo mis manos comenzaron por instinto a recorrerla, a tocarla sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia mí por reflejo, sus pechos suaves, quería tocar cada lugar de su cuerpo. Ella tiraba de mi cabello cada vez que tocaba alguna parte sensible por lo que mis dedos hicieron de esas partes las de mayor atención. Comenzamos a acariciarnos sus manos tocaban mi torso, sus dedos me recorrían completamente y yo solo me estremecía al sentir cuando pasaban cerca del borde del pantalón, piñizcaban mi oblicuo mientras detuve mis manos en sus ya excitados pechos, podía verlos a través de la tela transparente del babydoll rojo, mientras con mis dedos masajeaba y piñizcaba sus pezones duros y redondos los que no podía dejar de imaginar en mi boca. Todo tipo de pensamiento me inundaba en ese momento, quería tenerla, a pesar del miedo la necesitaba y la deseaba demasiado.

— No… mmm… no pares Edward —dijo sin respiración en un gemido, claramente no paré y mis manos rompieron su sujetador en un tiempo, viendo como sus pechos deliciosos suaves rosados aparecían ante mi vista como algo apetecible, al parecer hacia las cosas bien ya que Bella no paraba de gemir y se removía entre mis brazos, cada uno de sus gemidos me volvían loco, sentía la creciente incomodidad en los pantalones que no me dejaba pensar, ella en un movimiento veloz saco mi polera, casi rompiéndola mientras sus suaves dedos no dejaron de tocar mi torso ahora desnudo, le sonreí nerviosamente y ella solo me miro y supe que no debía tener miedo Bella estaría conmigo — ¡oh diablos Bella! —grite en un gemido ahogado mientras esta lamia mi torso sin pudor alguno mi cabeza instintivamente se lanzo hacia atrás sintiendo como mi erección crecía rápidamente entre mis pantalones, decidí que yo tomaría las riendas del asunto así que inesperadamente volteé a Bella y la puse sobre el saco de dormir con un poco más de rudeza que la habitual, me sonrió coquetamente

—Creo que… te has divertido… mucho, es mi turno —ahogué un gemido mientras la miraba a sus ojos chocolate inundados de pasión desatada y ataque sus desnudos pecho con mi boca, había soñado con esto un par de veces pero la sensación real es mil veces más placentera mi lengua acariciaba sus erectos pezones mientras ella se removía bajo de mí, cada vez que mi lengua mojaba y apretaba sus pechos exquisitos ella levantaba sus caderas por lo que me acomode entre sus piernas rápidamente para que mi erección rozara su ya mojada entrada, comencé a moverme sobre ella mientras disfrutaba de sus pechos y ella tiraba de mi cabello gimiendo y gritando incoherencias, cada vez que nuestros cuerpos rozaban un hormigueo lleno de calor me recorría completamente podía sentir el calor de su entrada a través de nuestra ropa y si bien era virgen mi instinto animal por así decirlo me desataba y me hacia una persona diferente mas… osada.

Con una mano en las piernas de mi novia y la otra libre saque su babydoll dejándola casi completamente desnuda, solo la cubría una pequeña tanga del mismo color rojo intenso que hacia de su piel más deseable aun. Mire sus pechos duros, excitados y ya jugosos que me hacían estremecerme ella no se quedó atrás sus manos fueron directo a la pretina de mi pantalón, desabrochándolo mirándome a los ojos con ese deseo desenfrenado mientras baja su mano por mi creciente erección, sentir a presión de su mano me dejo sin aire, cerré los ojos y apreté más mis puños esperando a que sacara esa incomoda tela de una vez. Le hice a mi novia el trabajo un poco más fácil al levantarme con su cuerpo logrando que mis jeans quedaran en una esquina de la carpa. Ahora el contacto de nuestros cuerpos era directo y mis ganas crecieron aún más si es que era posible.

Podía escuchar el corazón de Bella latir a mil igual que el mío, me incline hacia adelante con una poco más de rudeza de la que era necesaria y recorrí sus labios con mi lengua mientras presionaba con mi erección entre sus piernas rozando por completo su húmeda entrada. Entre gemidos nos acomodamos en el saco de dormir y el miedo que sentía hace unos momentos se convirtió en una ferviente fuente de placer, no podía pensar con claridad su calor me invadía por completo, sentía sus pechos duros presionados contra el mío, y solo quería sentirme dentro, muy adentro.

—Edward…mmm….dios…hazlo… ¡ahora! —Exclamó mi novia con una voz pastosa completamente excitada, el solo escucharla pedirlo con fervor me hizo delirar, mis labios recorrían ahora su cuello mientras ella impulsaba su cadera hacia mi entregándome su sexo a mi deleite. Gemíamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, nuestros ojos cerrado llenándonos de calor, como intentando mantener la cordura mientras nos quemábamos con cada contacto.

No sé qué paso por mi cabeza ya que realmente no sabía cómo moverme, quizás fueron mis instinto o las ganas inaguantables de cumplir el excitante deseo de mi novia, nada más había en mi cabeza solo el amor que sentía por ella y lo afortunado que era de tenerla así bajo mi cuerpo. Rápidamente mis manos se deslizaron por sus piernas tocando cada centímetro de ellas mientras mi boca se llenaba con sus pechos, mi lengua daba vueltas en sus excitados pezones mientras mis dedos seguían la perfecta línea de sus piernas bajando la delgada tela que nos separaba mientras ella hacía lo propio con mi ropa. Mis dedos pasaron por su entrada directamente sin ninguna desviación, tocándola con cuidado mientras ella gemía debajo de mí provocando aún más mis deseos. Mis dedos impregnados de sus fluidos me indicaron lo excitada que estaba mi ángel y que ya podía disfrutar de esa sensación que anhelaba en secreto hace años.

—Te amo Bella —Le susurre agitado mirando sus ojos mientras me pongo entre sus piernas, ella me miraba directamente a los ojos mientras separaba más sus piernas indicándome casi lo que debía hacer. Acerque mi erección tímidamente tocándola con suavidad notando la dureza de su clítoris una sensación exquisita me recorrió cuando sentí su calor abrazador y un demonio se apodero de mí. Sin perder tiempo acomode su cuerpo al mío tomándola entre mis brazos y embestí suavemente su cuerpo entrando en ella. Nuestros gemidos fueron sincronizados cuando logre entrar, lo hacía con cuidado. No quería hacerle daño.

—Mmm…amor…muévete —me pidió mientras sus dedos se enterraban en mi espalda, ya no podía esperar más. En un movimiento rápido entro completamente en ella el placer me recorría en un segundo llenándome de ella, con un espasmo repentino acompañado con un gemido liberador por parte de ambos comencé a moverme sobre ella con un ritmo pausado disfrutando de cada vez que sus paredes abrazaban mi cuerpo como si no me quisieran dejar ir, sus manos me recorrían apretándome contra ella cada vez que chocábamos nuestros cuerpos —Oh dios bella…mmm… amor…..mmm...así…mue…vete….mmm… —yo gemía con frenesí mientras ella elevaba más su cadera para dejarme un libre camino a la gloria. Levante las piernas de mi Bella entrando en ella por completo. Mi cuerpo latía con fuerza en su interior no podía detenerme, quemaba como si fuera a explotar en cualquier minuto, así que rápidamente cerré el saco de dormir con nosotros dentro, obviamente ella me ayudo a hacerlo mirándome con necesidad igual que yo la miraba a ella, amor necesidad placer y pasión mezclados en un solo momento sin olvidar la peligrosa situación que podían descubrirnos en pleno acto, lo que lo volvía un juego muy excitante.

Después de unos minutos de movimiento continuo ahora más apretados en el saco de dormir sin dejarme moverme mucho de su interior ya podía a penas respirar tratando de aguantar las malditas convulsiones de mi cuerpo lleno de placer por liberarme la bomba que habías activado, tú estabas igual, odia saberlo porque nuestros gemidos se volvieron más veloces y graves y tus dedos se enterraban cada vez con más fuerza en mi espalda, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y eso me hacía delirar de placer.

—Dios….mmm...Bella…voy…a…llegar —Le digo mientras afirmo sus muñecas con fuerza, quizás haciéndole un poco de daño pero no podía controlarme el placer me invadía y solo necesitaba llegar más adentro y más rápido.

La carpa se movía con nuestros movimientos y ahora las paredes tenían una fina capa de humedad por la diferencia de calor en el interior y el exterior con la llovizna vespertina, nuestros gemidos acompasados me indicaban lo cerca que estábamos de alcanzar la gloria, casi gritábamos nuestros nombres mientras tratábamos de afirmarnos de algo fuerte mientras nuestros cuerpos comenzaron con espasmos repentinos a causa de nuestros cercano orgasmo.

No me podía imaginar una sensación mejor que sentir que puedes tocar el paraíso y el infierno a la vez, pero eso fue lo que sentí cuando sentí como ella comenzó a retorcerse debajo de mi sin dejar de gemir un largo fuerte y claro gemido mientras sus paredes presionaban con fuerza mi erección la cual no tardo en estallar de placer, haciéndome llegar a un orgasmo exquisito, extenso y muy fuerte.

—Oh Bella…..mmm…

—Oh Edward…

Fue lo último que se escuche antes de que nuestros cuerpos se desplomaran sobre el fino piso acolchado de la carpa. Nuestros cuerpos vibraban juntos palpitando con dureza en nuestros sexos probando esa larga y tortuosa sensación de armonía y frenesí que aún conservaba su cuerpo. No podía imaginar algo mejor que la sensación al estar dentro de ella, reconfortante espacio que ahora se convertía en mi preferido con honores.

Ahora sabía que podía pasar mi vida haciendo el amor con Bella y jama me aburriría de ello, ella había activado eso en mí y ahora nada volvería a ser como antes.

La abrace después de un momento de silencio encantador, nada incomodo, ambos relajados oliendo nuestros cuerpos sintiendo nuestros corazones entiendo nuestra piel en contacto. Mis dedos recorrían sus hombros con delicadeza subiendo por su rostro limpiando la fina capa de sudor que había en su frente y ella acariciaba mi espalda con cuidado mientras nuestros cuerpos aun unidos dejaban ya de hacernos temblar para darnos armonía y una tranquilidad infinita. De mi erección poco quedaba ahora, aunque ella con un simple movimiento podía hacer que ardiera en llamas. — Te amo hermosa — Le dije en un susurro calmado mientras bese suavemente su frente acomodándome más a su lado en ese incómodo y pequeño espacio, ella se subió sobre mi tranquilamente para acomodarse en mi pecho no sin antes besar mis labios con una sonrisa, un beso dulce lleno de amor y felicidad.

—Te amo príncipe —me dijo ella con su voz suave mientras su mano en mi cara despejaba mi cabello húmedo. Mis manos van a su cintura aferrándola a mí. Y pensar que tenía miedo a lo más maravilloso que había sucedido en mi vida hasta ese momento. Enamorarme.

—Bella… no usamos condón —ese pensamiento llego rápidamente a mi cabeza y no dude en decírselo a mi novia temiendo un posible embarazo, no podía tener tan mala suerte, ¿no?

—No te preocupes amor, tomo pastillas —ese mínimo comentario me hizo sonreír, gracias al cielo murmure en mi cabeza mientras ella tomo posición sobre mí de nuevo y mi amigo claramente cobro vida.

**BPOV**

Mi primera vez —si claramente no era virgen pero para mí la primera vez fue con Edward— fue hermosa y para que ocultar que luego de eso no pudimos separarnos hasta que caímos rendidos y exhaustos.

Me removí incomoda por el duro piso de la carpa pero sonreí abiertamente al recordar los hechos de la noche anterior mi hermoso novio aun dormía así que decidí vestirme sin incomodarlo y salí a un nuevo día, claramente nadie estaba levantado así que decidí hacer el desayuno, hice un café cargado unos huevos revueltos y tosté un poco de pan si hubiera tenido más ingredientes hubiera hecho mis tortitas pero claramente en medio del bosque eso no se podía realizar, serví la mesa y un olor lleno el ambiente y en tiempo record la improvisada mesa se lleno reí al ver a todos estos comelones incluido Edward que me comió con la mirada a lo que yo atine a sonrojarme, con ayuda de Rose serví todo y comenzamos a comer está claro decir que los demás lavaron los trastes mientras yo me dirigí a sentarme bajo un árbol a leer pasivamente.

El tiempo paso volando y cuando levante mi vista mi novio me observaba con una sonrisa sentado junto a mí, fruncí el ceño ¿a qué hora él había llegado a mi costado? Este negó con la cabeza por mi falta de atención y me abrazo

—Sabes Edward, eh estado pensando y… no me has dicho que quieres estudiar o a que universidad quieres irte —le comente con curiosidad ya que yo quería entrar a Oxford y en cierto punto quería que Edward entrara conmigo

—Mmm… ¿no te lo eh dicho? —pregunto mientras se removía incomodo en el pasto, fruncí el ceño y decidí encararlo, realmente no quería secretos al comienzo de nuestra relación

— ¿Decirme que Edward? —me estaba asustando un poco su escepticismo

—Bueno pues…. Yo amo la física —dijo tragando seco para luego proseguir— y antes de pensar siquiera que estaríamos juntos me inscribí a un curso… de física en Harvard —lo ultimo lo dijo bajito como si temiera

—Woow ¿te irás a estados unidos? —Pregunte con sentimientos encontrados — ¿fuiste aceptado?

—Aun no, en cualquier momento pueden llamarme pero los cursos comienzan en dos semanas mas y el llamado debe efectuarse en esos días, es decir, si fui seleccionado debo viajar en una semana más —atine a asentir sin siquiera poder tomarle el peso a la situación, algo en mi se movió y entendí que esto no iba a durar más que esto

—Bella… si me aceptan no pienso aceptarlo —Edward me dijo alarmado al ver mi cara, trague en seco y lo mire

—Si no aceptaras estarías loco, ¿lo sabes? —el negó llevándose por sus ideas y suspire haciendo ánimos y fuerzas para un futuro pedregoso— Edward si te aceptan debes ir…

—Dura tres meses Bella, tres malditos meses —suspire no pensaba que fuera a ser tan largo, pero si amaba a Edward tenía que ser valiente y decidida por el, debía apoyarlo y hacer que funcionase

—Amor, debes ir es tu futuro, además yo estaré esperándote que no se te olvide tres meses vuelan rápido y yo te amo nada podrá separarnos sé que le temes a Mike y su sequito pero tengo a los chicos, prométeme que si te aceptan iras —tome sus manos para infundirle confianza y aunque me moría por dentro debía irse a cumplir sus sueños

—Ni siquiera me han elegido así que no te preocupes, ¿sí? —yo asentí sin decir más y él se paro diciendo que debía ir a hablar algunas cosas con Emmett y Jasper. Observe como él se alejaba y no pude evitar sentir las lagrimas barrer mi rostro no podía creer que mi nueva relación durase tan poco tiempo, había esperado tanto por decirle lo que sentía y yo… yo lo había hecho mal y tarde pero por otra parte el debía viajar y no podía hacerle esto el solo necesitaba mi apoyo, el tiempo paso y yo me quede allí observando y pensando que haría sola durante tres meses.

El día paso y así mi pena se fue, nos bañamos en el rio jugamos al voleibol claramente el grupo de los chicos que no eran para nada atletas perdió contra nosotras, también jugamos a ponernos sobre el hombro de los chicos y a botarnos con Edward ganamos fue tan divertido que cuando tuvimos que dejar el lugar prometimos fehacientemente que volveríamos sin importar lo que pasase

—Bueno chicos esta fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida —una nostálgica Alice grito de la mano de Jasper, todos asentimos y nos dimos un abrazo grupal luego de eso nos subimos a nuestros autos y partimos a nuestras casas felices

—Amor cambia la radio detesto ese grupo —Edward frunció el ceño graciosamente y yo solo atine a reírme luego de cambiar la emisora, íbamos en nuestro mundo privado cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó, este bajo la radio sin dejar de sonreírme y contesto

—Hola —contesto feliz mientras yo miraba por la ventana, pronto comenzaría a llover —si, con el claramente… ¿QUE? Es una broma— dudo un poco y prosiguió su conversación— … claro —fruncí el ceño sin entender el nerviosismo de Edward lo deje pasar y luego de que este hablara unos minutos más, corto y me miro haciendo que cada partícula de mi cuerpo se enfriara— eran de Harvard quede en el curso y debo viajar en cuatro días más.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>o sé merezco que me abucheen, pero eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer, 1. PSU 2. Resultado 3. ¿Que estudiar? 4. En donde quede, ETC fue muy agotador esos meses luego fue vacaciones, vagancia, creditos, becas... las Chilenas que dieron la PSU este año entenderan un completo caos, aun no entro a la Universidad pero mi deber es terminarlo antes de entrar en si no es un fic larguisimo pero lo tengo todo en mi cabeza hasta tiene secuela pero no se si vaya a realizarse.

**O**tro punto importante **LEMON **dios no se como quedo porque... solo escribi ciertas partes y en las otras recibi ayuda, so... no soy ultra mega genial escribiendo lemons espero que les haya gustado y cualquier duda o comentario ya saben estoy a sus servicios :)

**P**_roximo Capítulo... LET'S GO TO THE DRAMA D: _

_Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente siento la demora, nos vemos chicas/os_

__**M**arz**S**_ell_


	7. Sin ti, Parte I

**D**isclaimer: Los personas no son mios, pero maravillosamente la trama lo es. Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>´La suerte de un Nerd'<strong>_

_Capítulo 7: 'Sin tí, Parte I'_

**_BPOV_**

'Debo viajar en cuatro días más', esa frase se repetía en mi cabeza es mas retumbaba fuertemente mi corazón estaba inerte pero mi cabeza repetía ese acto cada dos por tres. Luego de la noticia mi corazón se había partido pero no podría dejar que Edward dejase todo por mi esta era una oportunidad magnífica para él y nada ni nada se interpondrían en su camino, cuando Edward pronuncio esas palabras mi corazón se estrujo pero puse una sonrisa en mi cara y lo felicite como una buena novia, en todo el trayecto a mi casa no hablamos él estaba pensativo y yo herida y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en nuestro destino, me despedí de él y fui a mi habitación, decir que llore era más una blasfemia, decidí que si el lucho por mi todos estos años yo debía darle un poco de paz a su vida y dejar que sacara a relucir sus aptitudes.

Era las nueve de la noche y solo hace unas pocas horas yacía en mi cama mirando como las grietas del cielo se unían formando diversas estructuras, mi teléfono sonó y era Edward él había hecho que esa ñoña canción sonase cuando me llamara, sin ánimo alguno me levante mientras tomaba el teléfono y contestaba

—Hola amor —podía escuchar como removía unos papeles, seguramente estaba en su habitación

—Hola ángel, ¿Cómo estás? —suspiro, de seguro se había rendido ante su desorden, no pude evitar sonreí el siempre dejaba todo tirado en su enorme habitación

—Bien, pensando en ti y me preguntaba ¿hablaste con tus padres? —trago en seco y en un pequeño susurro agrego un 'si' escueto claramente — ¿Qué te han dicho? Por favor Edward debes decirme las cosas no soy adivina —le reclame un tanto molesta por su infantil actitud

—Pues… como tú misma me dijiste y me apoyaste me iré en cuatro días pero no estoy seguro si pueda dejarte sola es horrible solo somos novios hace unos días y ya debemos separarnos, diablos soy un desastre Bella, dime si puedo ir a tu casa ahora mismo prometo no hacer ruido —suspire de seguro no sería bueno pero habría que intentarlo

—Claro amor, te estaré esperando —nos despedimos y corte el teléfono volví a tirarme sobre mi cama tapándome los ojos de ese foco que colgaba desde el techo el tiempo era como un abismo sin fin y Edward prontamente toco mi ventana, le abrí rápidamente y allí estaba él en gloria y majestad llevaba sus gafas de siempre, un poleron azul con capucha y unos pantalones desgastados me sonrió y sin un permiso de invitación se dirigió a mi cama y palmeando su lado me indico que fuera donde él, no me hice de rogar y prontamente me encontraba entre sus brazos

—Perdóname por dejarte de esta forma —susurro entre mis cabellos, cerré los ojos y las malditas lagrimas traicioneras salieron, lo abrase aun mas fuerte —Bella si no quieres seguir lo entenderé podemos terminar no quiero atarte a esto

—Edward te amo con toda mi vida y te esperare, aunque me duela el alma dejarte —las lagrimas inevitablemente cayeron por mi cara mientras veía como Edward se quitaba sus gafas y sus lagrimas no tardaban en aparecer

—Lo siento…. Si pudiera quedarme, lo haría pero todo es tan malditamente complicado —me abrazo fuertemente mientras nos fundíamos en una burbuja una de tristeza, no dijimos nada en realidad no hacía mucha falta, las horas pasaron y nos sumimos en un profundo sueño. Al día siguiente Edward me beso y partió a su casa aun debía hacer un sinfín de trámites para poder irse a Estados Unidos, si Edward quedase en Harvard probablemente no existiría mas nuestra relación, ya que yo quería ir a Oxford y aunque tenía algunas cartas de aceptación como en York, Manchester o Liverpool mis planes no era irme al otro continente, deseche esos pensamientos y decidí tomar una ducha para poder relajarme y así esfumar todos mis pensamientos malos

Estaba tan agotada que una vez que toque mi cama caí rendida en ella sumiéndome en un profundo sueño, era algo liberador ya que no quería pensar en nada mas al menos soñar no hacía que el corazón me doliera ni mis ojos escociesen por las lagrimas inminentes que venían cada vez que pensaba en mi novio, no tuve sueño alguno y desperté bastante temprano al otro día mi estomago sonó por hambre y baje a prepararme algo, allí se encontraba mi madre

—Bella despertaste temprano, siéntate estoy preparando las tortitas que tanto te gustan —le sonreí y me senté en las sillas de la encimera mientras me servía un vaso de leche fría — ¿dormirte bien? Edward llamo le dije que aun no despertabas se escuchaba un tanto preocupado

—Si dormí bien, de verdad Edward llamo… pues tendré que llamarlo más tarde cuando me aliste

—¿Sucedió algo que no quieras decirme? —mi madre tan instintiva como siempre, bufé porque rayos debía saber todo de mi

—Edward obtuvo una especia de beca y se va a Harvard por tres meses —mi mama me miro fijamente sin omitir algún comentario por al menos un minuto

—Ahora entiendo sus caras largas, pero seme sincera cariño ¿puedes realmente esperarlo? —la pregunta del millón

—Si madre, amo a Edward y quiero estar con él lo esperare y cuando vuelva veremos que sucede

—Sabes que con tu padre te apoyamos Bella siempre debes confiar en nosotros —termino de decirme eso al mismo tiempo que servía unas cinco tortitas con manjar frente a mí, le sonreí sabia que podría superar todas estas pruebas junto a mi familia y mis amigos aun mas si Edward seguía en mi corazón a pesar de la distancia.

A las tres de la tarde tome las llaves de mi auto un volvo c30 el favorito de Edward, sonreí al recordar cuando lo vio por primera vez

_Flash Back_

_Vamos amor se que tu eres el hombre pero déjame llevarte a tu casa, puedes dejar tu bicicleta amarrada —puse mi mejor sonrisa de gatito con botas y este suspiro, lo había vencido, nos tomamos de las manos y nos dirigimos a mi precioso volvo negro cuando Edward lo vio se paró en seco y abrió tanto los ojos que pensé que había sufrido una embolia o algo parecido_

_—Edward, ¿Qué sucede? —estaba asustada, el aun no reaccionaba y yo tiraba de su mano_

_—¿Tienes… un… volvo? —Susurro sin aire, asentí viéndolo fijamente sin entender aun — ¡OH DIOS MIO, MI NOVIA TIENE UN VOLVO! Bella ese es mi auto favorito en la vida, ¿sabes cuantas veces se lo eh pedido a mis padres? Una millonada de veces, mis padres me creen poco capaz de conducir —luego de su poco calmado discurso no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas_

_—No puedo —risa — amor dios mío —mas risa —si quieres… puedes conducirlo —una pequeña carcajada se me escapo luego de calmarme y Edward me quito las llaves montándose en mi precioso auto _

_—Cariño, ¿Qué esperas? —se saco los lentes y se veía completamente sexy, me mordí el labio y lo seguí hasta sentarme en el copiloto _

_—No sabía que con un auto así te ponías tan sexy, puedes usarlo cuando quieras —le cerré un ojo y el solo se rio partimos rápidamente a mi casa_

_Fin Flash Back_

Encendí el auto y como Edward vivía cerca no me demore más de cinco minutos en llegar, toque el timbre y él me abrió llevaba una maleta en su mano, le sonreí y entre cerrando la puerta tras de mi

—Hola bonito —bese sus labios en un pequeño beso y el sonrío

—Hola hermosa, ¿ayúdame? Sabes que soy un desastre —asentí con una sonrisa y subimos de la mano a su habitación

—Apuesto que tienes un desastre monumental —dicho y hecho todo desparramado por el suelo su colchón sin sabanas el armario lleno de mugre y todos sus poster de star war en el suelo — ¿con quien peleaste? Esto está hecho un asco amor —recogí del suelo unos bóxer sucios y los tire al canasto que rebosaba de ropa sucia —amor tienes un chiquero

—Lo sé Bella mi madre se rehusó a ayudarme, pero mi novia hermosa perfecta lo hare, ¿cierto? —negué con la cabeza Edward era un chantajista de primera, al final termine cediendo a sus encantos y lo ayude a ordenar y a hacer sus maletas puso casi toda su ropa es mas hasta se compro ropa nueva, una bastante diferente a la que el tenia se veía más como un chico sexy nerd de esos que usan pitillos poleras largas y chalecos, fruncí el ceño cuando guarde su ropa y solo se encogió de hombros

—¿Por qué tan sexy? —el se sonrojo un poco

—Porque debo estar a la altura de mi hermosa novia —rodee los ojos y en plan de ordenar, terminamos a eso de las siete de la tarde, ambos exhaustos la madre de Edward, Esme nos preparo una cena deliciosa y así recuperamos fuerzas, para luego recostarnos en su sillón mientras nos hacíamos arrumacos

—Te amo hermosa, te llamare todos los días, podemos hacer video llamadas solo serán tres meses y cuando vuelva te lo recompensare —solo le sonreí

—¿Sí? Me gustaría de la manera que tu sabes hermoso —eleve mis cejas en un gesto pícaro y el enterró su nariz en mi cuello causando un sinfín de sentimiento

—Te amo Bella, te prometo que cuando llegue te llevare a algún lugar solo tú y yo

—Cuando llegues solo faltaran dos semanas para terminar el año y nos graduaremos amor luego de eso podremos irnos juntitos —le sonreí abiertamente y el no tardo en seguirme

—Creo que preparare algo sorpresa para ti cuando llegues —seguimos conversando por un rato hasta que tuve que irme a mi casa con la promesa que volvería el día de mañana para aprovechar el penúltimo día de Edward en Londres.

Cuando volví el sueño se había disipado así que infundada por algo que quería realizar hace tiempo rebusque entre mi armario sacando mi atril, mis pinturas y comencé a pintar lo que siempre tendría en la mente los verdes ojos de Edward, trace bocetos y pude lograr unos ojos perfectos, su nariz respingada y parte de su desordenado cabello la noche voló y con ella todas mis fuerzas y mi inspiración a eso de las siete de la mañana caí rendida en la cama había terminado sonreí, sin duda había valido la pena ese curso de pintura que tome hace algunos años, levante el desastre de mi habitación y moví el atril hasta la ventana para que se secase y sin esperar me lance a la cama para al menos dormir dos horas.

Estaba en la casa de mi hermoso novio, a decir verdad me había tardado un poco pero había llegado sana hoy era un día de escuela pero claramente no iría mis padres me excusaron y yo podría faltar al menos tres días más, pasamos toda la tarde jugando Mario Kart comiendo pizza y lanzándonos palomitas de maíz luego de las tres de la tarde llegaron los chicos para hacer una pequeña despedida comimos pizza, hamburguesas, papas fritas, soda y muchas galletas horneadas por Esme al final de la noche todos estábamos rebosados y sin poder movernos

—Ahora sí que parezco una pelota —Emmett estaba tirado en el suelo sosteniendo su enorme barriga

—Te voy a extrañar Edward —Rosalie declaro un tanto triste mientras yo escondia mi cara entre los brazos de mi novio

—Si Edward, pero no te preocupes yo cuidare a Bella con mi Jazzie querido —Jasper solo asintió se notaba a leguas que para él esta despedida era un tanto triste, Emmett se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la salida nadie entendía nada hasta que apareció con un enorme regalo, Edward abrí los ojos y los chicos se pararon

—Queremos que nos recuerdes, sabemos que volverás y aunque Bella sea fuerte estaremos para ella —Jasper comento mientras mi novio se paraba y abrazaba a todos sus amigos no pude evitarlo y las traicioneras lagrimas salieron expulsadas de mis ojitos, Alice al verme así tan frágil se sentó junto a mi enfundándome palabras de ánimo y aliento

—Hermanita no llores por favor —Emmett se sentó al otro lado mío sonriéndome —sabes que puedo ser un Nerd pero aun así tengo una fuerza y tu eres mi pequeña hermana te defenderé de todo lo que suceda, ¿sí?

—Chicos no la dejen sola apóyenla ustedes son mis amigos del alma saben que desde que nacimos somos amigos, jugadores y hermanos —Edward se ajusto sus gafas y Jasper se miro sus zapatos todos estábamos triste no todos los días un novio/hermano/amigo se iba por tres meses al otro continente

—Nosotras las apoyaremos todos los días —Rose me sonrió, las cosas tomaban otro color uno más claro

—Cuando vuelva iremos a la catarata, donde nos llevo Bella lo pasaremos genial chicos pero mientras tanto practiquen para que cuando vuelvan me pateen el trasero —todos reímos ante ese comentario y las cosas dejaron de ser tensas por un momento

—¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? —mi pequeña duendecillo pregunto

—Sale a las dos de la tarde, ustedes estarán en la escuela

—¿Estás loco? Todos hemos pedido permiso te iremos a dejar —Emmett se apresuro en decir y la cara de mi novio fue impagable, se notaba que estaba feliz

—Para alivianar el ambiente mejor veamos una película pronto extrañaremos esto —todos asintieron luego de mi comentario y pusimos Harry Potter la ultima a decir verdad, todos fuimos cayendo rendidos y nos sumimos en un profundo sueño uno donde los problemas no existían

Eran las una menos un cuarto y nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto los chicos habían ido a comprar unos chocolates y los padres de Edward se encontraban viendo unas revistas, era nuestro a tiempo a solas pero no necesitábamos hablar por eso solo nos dignamos a abrazarnos fuertemente susurrandonos palabras de amor

—A penas llegues, llámame

—Si lo hare bebe, sabes que te llamare tú debes ir a la escuela y salir bien de los exámenes

—Si amor, me esforzare mucho para salir con honores como tu —no dijimos nada mas, y el tiempo voló sin darnos cuenta los altavoces anunciaban el vuelo de mi novio las despedidas comenzaron, primero los chicos luego sus padres y finalmente yo que no podía parar de llorar, Edward me apretó a su costado

—Te amo, jamás lo olvides te llamare… no llores amor me partes el corazón —asentí con la cabeza pero las lagrimas aun seguían, Edward tomo mi cara entre sus manos y poso sus labios sobre los míos era un beso cargado de sentimientos la gente pasaba a nuestro alrededor pero solo éramos nosotros y nadie nada, su lengua delineo mis labios y le di un rápido acceso podía sentir su sabor a café mientras sus manos recorrían mis costados nuestros labios se fundían en una lucha sin fin y nuestros corazones palpitaban fuertemente, al quinto llamado por altoparlantes este se separo de mi y con una sonrisa melancólica se alejo de allí dejándome con el corazón en la mano y llena de pena y dolor

—Vamos a casa amiga —los chicos tomaron mis manos y me llevaron al auto no recuerdo mucho, solo la voz de Alice y la almohada de mi cama las lagrimas corrían febrilmente y no podía pensar en nada mas luego de eso la oscuridad me sumió. Desperté con el sonido de mi teléfono, salte de la cama y allí estaba la llamada de mi novio, ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? Dios ya era un día nuevo y yo seguía en la cama, puse mi mejor voz y conteste

—¡AMOR! —medio grite, oí que mi novio reía

—Hola hermosa al parecer estamos de buen humor

—No seas bobo, te fuiste hace muy poco mi corazón aun esta malito —saque a relucir mi acto teatral

—Mi vida no debes tener pena nos llamaremos todos los días, ¿sí?

—Lo sé hermoso, ahora dime ¿Cómo es tu habitación? ¿Tienes algún compañero? ¿De qué país es? ¿Ya se te insinuó alguna guarra? —el tonto de Edward soltó una carcajada y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño

—Insoportable… —solté entre dientes

—No se enoje, le contesto… mi habitación es espaciosa y mi compañero aun no llega y se llama Abbu, del país ni idea y no ninguna guarra, por dios llevo un día y la bebe esta celosa

—Claramente grandote, eres mío y de nadie más —se carcajeo y oí como removía algunas cajas

—Mi pequeña hermosa sé que soy tuyo, amor ahora debo irme pero prometo llamarte en la noche —nos despedimos por unos cinco minutos y al final cortamos mi ánimo había subido considerablemente así que decidí tomar una ducha reconfortante.

Los días pasaron y cada día pesaba más que el anterior Edward llevaba a penas una semana y no podía sentirme peor, había dejado de comer ya que no tenía ganas se que estaba mal pero mi estomago no tenia prioridad cuando mi corazón dolía con cada paso que daba, como es de esperarse me lleve un reto de mis amigas mi madre y los chicos, les prometí que comería y en eso estaba… intentándolo, con Edward hablábamos todos los días un día me llamaba él y al otro lo llamaba yo hablábamos unas tres horas en promedio el me contaba lo que hacía allí, como su compañero era de la India un chico alto delgado y muy simpático me conto que el también dejo a su novia con la que planeaba casarse prontamente Abdul Jamal, Abbu como lo llamaban todos era muy simpático y en ocasiones nos había gritado que dejáramos de hablar ya que él no podía dormir un par de veces hablamos los tres, su prometida Thammy como él solía decirle tenía 17 años y estaba prometidos hace 5 años se amaban y no esperaban la hora de casarse, sonreía cada vez que Edward me contaba de sus historia era bastante bonita

—Amor —este bostezo, estaba cansado —vamos a dormir o sino escucharas mis ronquidos— sonreí

—Si bebe… yo también tengo sueño estoy exhausta los exámenes y todo eso de los anuarios y las togas

—Lo se bebe, recuerda que te mande las medidas

—Si amor ya las tiene Alisa y dijo que mandaría a confeccionar lo tuyo para que no te quedaras sin graduación

—Gracias bebe, cuídate mucho, come y piensa en mí, buenas noches hermosa, te amo

—Buenas noches bebe, tu también cuídate, te amo

—Adiós mi princesa

—Adiós bonito —la llamada se corto y me estire, apague la luz y me dormí en menos de lo que canta un gallo

Habían pasado tres malditas semanas desde que Edward se había ido las cosas no iban mal ni muy bien, los exámenes había pasado y solo nos quedaba rendir lo final pero eso sería en un mes y medio más, tenia tanto tiempo libre que como voluntaria luego de cumplir mi castigo por pelearme por Jessica decidí trabajar en la biblioteca la paga era buena y Dorothy me o agradecía ella ya estaba un poco viejita y cualquier ayuda era buena para ella, trabajaba luego de clases hasta las ocho de la noche, llegaba hacia mis deberes y hablaba con Edward en ocasiones no comía y eso se notaba, desde la partida de mi novio había bajado tres kilos eso era bastante no me veía bien pero aun no dejaba de pensar en el, tenía un poco de ojeras y Emmett me regañaba cada vez que me veía era por eso que este como tarea propia había decidido ir a buscarme a la biblioteca algunas veces, se lo agradecía de sobre manera y este se divertía mientras hablábamos de el inminente fin de año el no me recordaba a Edward y eso era mejor no quería estar todo el día pensando en que no estaba aquí, para eso estaba la noche. Eran las siete y media de la tarde, solo a treinta minutos de irme a dormir ya que hoy era viernes, el equipo de futbol donde Mike tonto Newton era el capitán comenzaba sus entrenamiento a las ocho, castigo dado por el entrenador cuando se supieron un par de cosas de las súper estrellas del colegio, estaba tranquila cuando el asqueroso de Mike se acerco a mí, como siempre con su veneno

—Hola lindura, tu Nerd te boto y por eso estas tan solita —fruncí el ceño y me fui de allí no quería charlas con ese imbécil —así que ahora me ignoras luego de que gozamos juntos —casi me atraganto con mi saliva maldito mentiroso

—¿Qué mierda hablas Newton? Jamás estuvimos juntos que piérdete —este sonrió maliciosamente

—Pues él no lo sabe y creo que me creerá a mí, así que lo llamare ahora mismo —desde cuando tenía el número de Edward, sabia como era este y de seguro se preocuparía y no quería darle ese susto a Edward

—Mike… déjalo, terminamos y el claramente no tiene el mismo numero allá —con un par de coqueteos este tonto dejo su labor y me sonrió aun pareciéndome extraño que este tuviera el numero de mi chico

—Ven a verme al partido del domingo lindura —asentí mosqueada, mientras veía como Emmett llegaba con su imponente figura sin separarse de su polera de yoda

—¿Te está molestando el estúpido? —claramente Emmett no estaba de ánimos

—No te preocupes Em, el ya se iba —Mike me miro mal pero decidió irse, cambio mi vista hacia Emmett que aun parecía mosqueado

—¿Sucede algo? —Emmett negó pero no le creí, tome mis cosas y salimos a su nuevo auto un Cadilac que junto a Rosalie habían arreglado —vamos Em dime ¿Qué sucede?

—Pues… Rose me va a matar, perdí el teléfono que me regalo hace una semana y debo encontrarlo

—No te preocupes Emmett de seguro lo encontraras, dime ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo vida?

—En los vestidores —una luz se encendió en mi cabeza y los acontecimientos pasados me iluminaron, Emmett me veía un tanto raro y mientras miles de ideas cruzaron mi cabeza, sonreí

—Ya se quien tiene tu teléfono, y tengo un plan maravilloso para recuperarlo —Emmett sonrió maliciosamente mientras mi mente trabajaba rápido

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>o prometido es deuda, aquí estoy y me eh demorado mucho menos, Espero que lo disfruten y ya saben alguna duda pueden preguntarme, Agradezco a las chicas que leen y dejan Review a las que no dejan tambien les agradezco por sus favoritos y alertas me hacen muy feliz espero que sigan disfrutando de esta hermosa historia :)

_Nos leemos Nenas_

**M**arz**S**_ell_


	8. Sin ti, Parte II

**D**_isclaime_r: Los personajes no son mios, yo solo de adjudico la trama, Disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La suerte de un Nerd'<strong>_

_Capítulo 8: 'Sin ti, Parte II'_

Eran las diez menos un cuarto, y en solo quince minutos Edward me llamaría así que corrí como loca a mi habitación no sin antes dar escuetos saludos a mis padres que por primera vez desde la partida de Edward sonrieron ante mi buen humor, me tumbe en mi cama espaciosa recordando los hechos de hace solo una hora cuando mi teléfono sonó con una sonrisa enorme conteste sin ver el identificador, claramente era mi novio

—Hola hermoso, ¿Cómo está el chico más sexy de todo Harvard? —rio audiblemente mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en mi cara

—Hola bonita, ¿a qué se debe tu buen humor? ¿Te ganaste algún premio? —sonreí abiertamente

—No bobo, pero paso algo de lo que aun no puedo cesar de reír

— ¿Qué paso princesa? Cuéntame, me contagias —rio despacito y comencé a relatarle todo lo que había pasado

_Flash Back _

_Luego de explicarle a Emmett que raramente Mike sabía el número de teléfono de Edward este me miro unos segundos y su cara de sorpresa no tardo en aparecer_

—_Maldito hijo de pu…_

—_Emmett cálmate, sabes que es un estúpido y ahora tiene entrenamiento podríamos escabullirnos en los vestidores y robárselo de paso los grabas y mañana lo subes a youtube como venganza —hace tiempo que no me divertía y Emmett no dudo en aceptar el plan. Del aparcamiento nos fuimos corriendo al camarín no faltaba mucho para que la practica terminase y debíamos ser cautos, cuando llegamos a la puerta miramos a ambos lados y entramos, reconocí ese bolso amarillo chillón de inmediato y corriendo me acerque a el_

—_Emmett vigila que nadie entre —este asintió caminando a la puerta y tome el teléfono de Emmett mientras borraba todo del teléfono de Mike, incluyendo esos mensajes calientes con chicas menores que él, dios mío era un depravado _

—_Bella… oigo ruidos apúrate —Emmett me susurro y cerré el bolso partiendo con su teléfono, se lo lance y lo atrapo en el aire mientras oíamos como los imbéciles se acercaban claramente no podríamos salir por la puerta sin ser descubiertos, Emmett tiro de mi manga, aun tenia uniforme pero el no, así que nos metimos en un baño me subí a la tapa de la taza y Emmett saco su teléfono y comenzó a grabar justo en el momento en que esos imbéciles comenzaron a desvestirse_

—_Ese Newton sí que la tiene chiquita —me susurro y no pude evitar reírme tapándome la boca en el acto_

— _¿Qué fue ese ruido? —Caleb un chico de un año menos pregunto mientras se dirigía a la ducha, no le dieron mayor importancia y respire aliviada hasta que mi amigo personal Mike Tonto Newton se dio cuenta que la puerta donde estábamos estaba cerrada_

—_Chicos, ¿Qué sucede con esta puerta? —claramente algunos del equipo fueron a ver mientras intentaban abrirlas a golpe _

—_Bella… salta por esa ventana, toma hecha andar mi auto yo llego en cinco y por favor corre fuerte —lo dijo despacio en mi oído y abrí los ojos rápidamente, tenía un poco de miedo así que me subí a la caja del retrete y con sumo cuidado me lance afuera, caí entre medio de unos arbustos pero corrí como nunca lo había hecho me monte en el auto y lo encendí dejando la puerta del copiloto abierta estaba preparando cuando sentí unos gritos y divise algo horrible, Emmett venia corriendo mientras gran parte del equipo de futbol lo seguía solo en toallas le gritaban cosas y este solo reía, mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión_

—_Corre Emmett, que no te atrapen —este se lanzo al auto y cerró la puerta me dijo que los rodeara y así lo hice sin entender el porqué, hasta que Emmett saco la cabeza por el vidrio gritándoles_

—_Si me van a golpear, sepan que con un solo click sus pollas estarán en internet, sobre todo la enana de Newton —no pude evitarlo y me reí a carcajadas mientras este se ponía verde de la rabia y yo apretaba el acelerador para salir directo a mi casa_

—_Emmett ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?_

—_Me deben un sinfín de dignidad, así que ahora les toca a ellos por Edward, Jasper y yo que siempre tuvimos que soportar nuestros gustos sobre la música o los video juegos, así que ahí tiene jugadores de pacotilla —sonreí había vengado todos esos años de abuso a mi pobre novio de seguro él estaría contento_

—_Te apoyo hermano toda la razón, ahora eres de temer ante los jugadores —sonreí mientras conducir de manera loca hasta mi casa_

_Fin Flash Back _

—Amor ¿como hicieron eso? —un Edward sorprendido preguntaba mientras yo no paraba de reír

—Edward se lo merecían, y lo sabes ahora vengue el honor de mi novio

—Eres una boba, no puedo creerlo eres mi heroína Bella —mi corazón creció mucho luego de esas palabras

—Te amo hermoso

—Te amo bebe, mañana a la misma hora y sin meterse en problemas, ¿ok?

—Claro bobo yo soy una santa

—Bueno hermosa sabes las reglas, come… porque cierto pajarito me dijo que estabas muy delgada —bufe molesta

—Dile a esa cotorra que lo odio

—Es por tu bien cielo y lo sabes o yo mismo me enojare cuando vuelva —asentí el tenia razón, así que luego de despedirnos por veinte minutos la conversación se corto y sin cambiarme el uniforme me sumí en un profundo sueño

...

Un mes y medio había pasado y el tiempo corría lento era horrible como cada mañana me despertaba con más dolor ya no comía ni dormir trabajaba hasta tarde en la biblioteca de la escuela y los ratos libres del fin de semana los ocupaba para pintar en este poco tiempo había pintado tantos cuadros que tuve que trasladarlos todos al garaje, mi tema favorito era Edward y así era cada trazo un Edward pensante, otro enojado, sus ojos, sus facciones cada detalle de él con cada cuadro que realizaba planeaba hacerle una sorpresa una de la que nadie sabía.

Era martes por la tarde y hoy debía llamar a Edward tenía muchas cosas que contarle como que me había eximido del examen de lengua pero que en física no iba del todo bien, de seguro Edward intentaría ayudarme pero estando tan lejos las posibilidades eran remotas, suspire mientras sacaba un libro acerca de la materia y cierto chico me interrumpió

—Vamos pequeña déjame eso a mí —sonreí Emmett se había transformado en un apoyo fundamental en mi vida siempre me protegía junto a Rosalie y Alice, con Jasper teníamos una relación cordial pero él estaba tan enfrascado en sus clases que apenas nos veíamos

—Gracias grandulón

—Ya sabes, ¿para qué están los hermanos?

—Te has tomado ese papel bastante en serio

—Claro, Edward es mi amigo desde los pañales y se lo importante que eres para el —el sonrojo no tardo en llegar a mis mejillas —es por eso que estoy aquí Bella necesito hablar contigo —fruncí el ceño ante esa declaración así que asentí y con mis cosas en mano salimos caminando hacia el aparcamiento

— ¿Qué sucede Emmett? Me asustas

—Pues… sabes que con los chicos te amamos, ¿no?

—Claro que lo sé, son mi familia

—Exacto, tu lo dijiste es por eso que debo decirte esto, estamos preocupados por ti Bella, ya no comes no duermes y trabajas todos los días los fines de semana no te vemos el pelo y mírate ¿cuantos kilos has bajado? Mínimo cinco y eso está mal y lo sabes no puedes hacerte ese daño

—Emmett eso es mentira tu sabes que como —me cruce de brazos poniendo una pose molesta pero lo cierto aquí era que el tenia razón

—Bella no somos tontos ¿sí? Todos sabemos por lo que estas pasando, si mi Rose se fuera por tanto tiempo estaría peor pero el punto es que tu eres fuerte ¿no luchaste tanto por él? Pues debes seguir bien… imagínate te gustaría que él estuviera tan mal como tú, te haces daño Bella y tus padres lo saben he hablado con ellos —abrí mis ojos sorprendida ¿mis padres estaban metido en esto? Sabía que me hacía daño pero en ocasiones pensaba que era mejor así las lagrimas salieron sin permiso alguno

—Lo… se Emmett pero esto es tan…. Difícil cada vez que intento mirar con buena cara el futuro todo se derrumba

—Pequeña lo sé pero tú eres fuerte —Emmett me abrazo mientras yo derramaba lagrimas en su poleron gris, llore por mí, llore por Edward, llore por la distancia, llore por cada puto detalle del que no estaba de acuerdo la noción del tiempo voló y para cuando volví a separarme de Emmett ya eran las once de la noche, suspire Edward de seguro estaba como loco esperando mi llamado así que con un Emmett más cauto y cariñoso partimos a mi casa siempre sintiendo su cariño nos despedimos con la promesa que me cuidaría y comería. Ya en mi habitación tome el teléfono y un furioso Edward me atendió

— ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Acaso crees que no me preocupo —abrí mis ojos como plato sintiéndome perturbada y dolida

—Estaba con Emmett… conversando y el tiempo paso —claramente no le diría de mis lagrimas se preocuparía

— ¿Así que ahora te metes con mi amigo? —algo dentro de mí se activo y vi todo de color rojo

— ¡¿Qué rayos estás hablando Edward? Yo soy la que me meto con tus amigos cuando cada vez que te llamo me dices que estas demasiado ocupado ¿como para atender a tu novia?

—No cambies las cosas Isabella sabes que no estamos hablando de esto, dime ¿qué mierdas hacían?

—Edward… tu jamás me habías tratado así —mi voz se quebró y no pude seguir escuchando más de su patético mal comportamiento —mira Edward Cullen vete a la mierda no te quiero ver más en mi vida, ¿me oíste? Piérdete en tu sueño de estudiante extranjero —corte la llamada y tirando el teléfono lejos me cambie de ropa tome un bolso y textie a Alice yéndome a Londres donde mis padres tenían una casa mañana era sábado y nada me perturbaría ni siquiera mis padres que hace dos días atrás habían salido a ver a mi abuela a Dudley y volvían en tres días más, así que sin pensármelo mucho y con el teléfono apago tome mi volvo y me perdí por la carretera quemando todo a mi paso.

**EPOV**

Luego de la discusión que tuvimos con Bella aun seguía furioso y decidí dormirme de seguro mañana podríamos arreglar las cosas pero el destino no estaba de mi lado por lo que aun con molestia conteste mi teléfono

— ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS LE HICISTE A BELLA? —mi ceño se frunció aun mas y mi enojo acrecentó al escuchar a Alice

— ¿De qué mierda me hablas Alice? —respondí cortante

—Pasa que Bella hace menos de diez minutos me mando un mensaje decía que iba a desaparecer de nuestras vidas para siempre obviamente vine corriendo a mi casa y adivina… ¡ELLA NO ESTA! Y da la casualidad que su teléfono está tirado en el piso así que dime que mierda le hiciste

— ¿Qué… que dices Alice? —Mi voz tembló un poco, mi Bella había desaparecido todo por mi causa por mis malditos celos, suspire —tuvimos una pelea Alice, por dios como no saben donde esta

—Llame a los chicos de camino aquí ya vienen y escúchame bien Edward Cullen si algo le paso a mi amiga te juro que viajo a Estados unidos a cortarte las malditas bolas —trague en seco de seguro que ella lo haría pero no antes que yo

—Maldita sea debo viajar ahora, no puede pasarle nada a ella

—No te desesperes con los chicos haremos algo, ahora cumple lo que debes hacer luego hablamos, espera Emmett viene llegando te lo paso

— ¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Bella? —mi mejor amigo me grito con justa razón

—Yo… yo le dije… o sea… insinué que me engañaba contigo —lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro

—Edward… me estás diciendo ¿QUÉ MIERDA? —esta de mas decir que luego de eso nos enfrascamos en una pelea todos estaban molestos y era de esperarse yo había hecho que mi novia se escapase a algún lugar sin rastro si algo le pasaba no me lo perdonaría ni un millón de años. Los chicos me dijeron que cortara y que fuera a mis clases y a mi pesar así lo hice hasta la hora libre que me derrumbe muerto en mi cama

— ¿Qué te sucede? —me pregunto Abbu desde su cama con su particular acento

—Anoche le dije cosas horribles a mi novia y ahora ella ha… desaparecido —Abbu se paró de un salto de la cama mirando con sus ojos bien abiertos

—Ahora sí que estas en un problema hermano, recuerdo cuando le dije a mi novia que el color amarillo no le quedaba… tercera guerra mundial en resumidas cuentas —sonreí sin proponérmelo Abbu siempre me hacía reír

—Pues esto es más complicado que eso Abbu, le dije que me engañaba con mi amigo el cual es como su hermano —este exclamo algo en su idioma mientras me veía con el ceño fruncido —lo sé la cague, ¿sí? No necesito a otro que me lo repita

—Entonces soluciónalo —luego de eso tan obvio se fue de la habitación dejándome solo como un imbécil, tome mi teléfono y una más tranquila Rose me contesto

—Aun no hay noticias Edward, lo lamento pero soy la única que quiere hablar contigo los chicos de verdad se molestaron

—Cometí un grave error Rose y si algo llega a pasarle a mi chica… pues me moriré

—Se cuanto la amas Edward pero cometiste un error

—Ni que lo digas ha sido lo más estúpido que eh hecho en mi vida y si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haría

—Lo sé, se como tú eres y Emmett lo sabe solo esta cabreado porque Bella no está bien ya ni come y ahora con esto

—Me había prometido que comería yo siempre embarro cada cosa linda que tengo

—No digas eso Edward las cosas pasan por algo ahora solo tranquilízate, debo colgar saldremos a buscarlas a las afueras de Oxford cualquier cosa te llamo

—Gracias Rose — suspire pesadamente mientras me rendía ante mi cama, Bella era mi vida y solo Dios sabia todo lo que había luchado por ella los constantes abusos de mis compañeros pero siempre ella estaba allí con su radiante sonrisa y cuando por fin la había tenido había cometido el peor error de mi vida.

Ya era domingo y aun no teníamos rastros de Bella ya no tenía cabello de lo nervioso que me encontraba estaba en una clase de física cuántica y faltaba una hora para terminar y comunicarme con los chicos, cada minuto que estuve en ese auditorio no tome atención y tampoco me importo, el maestro nos dio el pase para irnos y volé a mi habitación con Abbu a mi espalda el también estaba preocupado, por el paradero de mi novia, así que cuando llegue tome el teléfono y marque Jasper me contesto

—Nada de Bella —me lo dijo sin dejarle preguntar suspire frustrado

—Prometieron que si no llegaba hasta hoy llamarían a la policía

—Así es pero quieren esperar una hora más, debe volver mañana hay clases

—Si pudiera viajaría ahora mismo, maldita beca jamás debí aceptarla

—Edward deja de recriminarte —Jasper siempre haciéndonos sentir mejor, escuche como de lejos se oía a Alice gritar —Mierda llego —dijo Jasper en un susurro entre cortado seguía oyendo voces de los demás

—Mírala viene horrible —gritaba una desesperada Alice

—Emmett sácala —Rose grito mientras oía como se abría la puerta, que de seguro era del auto de Bella

—Tiene fiebre, la subiré de inmediato —Emmett no tardo en decir y trague en seco mientras oía como alguien no muy feliz me gritaba algo que me merecía

—Escúchame Edward si mi amiga tiene algo te prometo que te mato —luego de eso se corto la comunicación dejándome aun peor que en un principio

* * *

><p>¡Wow que capítulo! <strong>Primeramente<strong> _quiero agradecer a las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia de escribirme un Review de verdad que con un me encanta me conformo, son grandiosas de verdad, también agradecer a las chicas que me dejaron Alertas y Favoritos, es impresionante cuantas chicas leen esta historia gracias a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leerla, _**Segundo**_, _pobre Edward esta completamente desesperado por Bella, aunque seamos sinceras metio las patas completamente y un Emmett totalmente tierno, diganme si no es un amor?

Espero que les haya gustado de corazón chicas, y sigan el proximo capítulo donde Edward y Bella se veran las caras literalmente, me falta solo recalcar que este es un Mini Fic y no pasara los 15 Capítulos, Disfrutenlo como siempre y adiós chicas :)

**M**arz**S**_ell_


	9. Sin ti, Parte III

**D**isclaimer: Crepúsculo es de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico esta loca historia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>'La suerte de un Nerd'<em>**

_Capítulo 9: 'Sin ti, Parte III' _

**BPOV**

Sé que el haber tomado mis cosas e irme a Londres no había sido la situación más cuerda que pude haber hecho, pero me sentía tan dolida y rota luego de esas palabras de Edward que no pude evitar salir corriendo y tratar de liberarme.

Cuando llegue a Londres tenía tanta hambre que pare en un serví centro para llenar el estanque, compre una soda y unas galletas saladas, los chicos tenían razón hace mucho tiempo que no me alimentaba como era debido tenía una pinta fatal sin contar las enormes ojeras, suspire, me subí a mi auto mi familia tenía un pequeño departamento de Londres el problema era que no estaba equipado solo tenía un colchón y una cocina que dudaba que tuviera gas, sin perder el tiempo eché en marcha y sin problema alguno llegue a mi destino, no traía nada más que una mochila con dos cambios de ropa realmente estaba sola no tenía mucho mi novio había sido un completo idiota y mis amigos estarían preocupados por mi salud mental que hasta yo misma dudase que fuera buena.

A las ocho de la noche salí a las concurridas calles de Londres, me compre un pan francés con algo de queso y me fascine con el sabor delicioso de mi paladar, veía a los chicos pasar, las familias y hasta pequeños niños felices por razones que ellos sabrían eso me hacía sentir mucho más miserable de lo que ya era y este era el momento donde deseaba tomar mi teléfono y marcarle a Edward decirle que era un estúpido pero que aun así lo amaba más que a nada en la vida, que lo perdonaba y que no bastaba más que un te amo para solucionar los problemas del corazón, pero no lo hice había dejado mi teléfono en mi habitación y no tenia forma de comunicarme con nadie. Comenzó a hacer fresco y camine de regreso al departamento cuando llegue me tumbe en el colchón y me sumí en un sueño profundo en uno donde las cosas bonitas no eran las predominantes.

Me removí inquieta, podía sentir como el sol me pegaba de lleno en la cara, gemí frustrada no me sentía muy bien creo que la esporádica comida de anoche no me había caído tan bien como pensé el estomago me dolía y la cabeza me daba vueltas, sin poder moverme del todo caí rendida nuevamente. Desperté sudada y eran las cinco de la tarde, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera dormido tanto? Me levante con pereza, la cabeza me pesaba y parecía como si tuviera resaca, realmente no tengo idea como me levante pesque mi bolso y salí en dirección al auto, el trayecto a Oxford fue horrible en más de una ocasión pensé que me estrellaría. Llegue luego de las dos horas de trayecto en calidad de bulto y sin acordarme de nada sentí como unos brazos me llevaba luego todo se volvió negro

—Creo que está abriendo los ojos —susurro una voz de alguien pequeño, ¿en donde rayos estaba?

—Cállate Alice, no hagamos más ruido, tuvo fiebre toda la noche —de este estaba seguro, era Jasper el que dijo eso, abrí mis ojos y vi 4 pares de ojos mirándome, estaba en mi habitación las mantas características, las paredes y mis amigos

—Bella ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? —Alice tenía el ceño fruncido y claramente no estaba feliz con lo sucedido

—Estaba en Londres… en el departamento de mis padres —mi voz salió rasposa

—Nos diste un susto de muerte Isabella Swan —se podría decir que Emmett no estaba muy feliz conmigo en este momento

—Lo siento chicos… tuve una pelea con Edward o al menos eso recuerdo —recordé esas palabras y cerré los ojos alejándolas de mi mente

—Lo sabemos ese estúpido ha estado tan preocupado que casi se viene a Oxford y deja todo botado allá

— ¿Qué dices Alice? Que Edward iba a venir —todos asintieron de forma unánime

— ¿Le dijeron que estoy bien al menos? Diablos todo me sale mal, el no debía preocuparse por mi

—Bella no te alteres —esta vez fue Rose la que me tranquilizo —chicos por favor salgan preparen las cosas ¿sí? Saldremos en unos 40 minutos mas —miraba a todos con cara de ¿Qué diablos? Los chicos se fueron rápidamente y las mire inquisitivamente

— ¿Me podrían explicar qué pasa? ¿Cómo esta Edward?

—Te tenemos una sorpresa o algo así —Alice lo dijo no muy convencida de sí misma

—No entiendo nada de lo que me estás hablando Alice, realmente dímelo explíquense

—Mira Bella, cuando desapareciste Alice llamo a Edward claramente no era con su mejor tono y lo culpo de tu te hayas fugado prácticamente, el chico ha estado con los nervios de punta estos días y no es para mas, metió las patas y su novia desapareció —asentí claramente eso había pasado, pero Alice no tenía ningún derecho de tratar así a Edward

—Luego de eso, te buscamos llegaste y el aseguro sus bolas, claramente no se las iba a cortar, así que a modo de reconciliación, porque de verdad se merecen eso hemos preparado algo para ustedes —secundo Alice

—Ok voy entendiendo un poco, pero Alice ¿Por qué le gritaste a Edward? —estaba claramente un poco cabreada

—Por dios Bella te trato como una escoria —auch, eso dolió pero tenía un punto

—Cierto… bueno olvidemos eso ¿de qué trata su súper reconciliación? —sonrieron maliciosamente y yo temí por mi vida

Como dos yeguas locas que eran me levantaron de sopetón y mandaron a bañarme, claramente ya no estaba mal del estomago, así que con el agua caliente me sumergí en un relajo esplendoroso hasta que cierta persona me saco de allí

—Bella sal de ahí ahora mismo si no quieres que corte el agua caliente —quien no, si Alice

— ¡Eres una molestosa! —apague el grifo y con la ropa interior ya puesta y una bata salí hasta mi habitación donde me esperaban las chicas, esta de mas decir que jugaron a maquillarme cambiarme ropa y peinarme, sinceramente no tenía ganas de pelear por eso yo solo quería saber que era lo que estaban preparando. Sin noción del tiempo alguno las chicas me dijeron que estaba lista, me mire al espejo con una sonrisa

—Son grandiosas, las adoro —las abrace mientras las tres nos poníamos al espejo, mi cabello estaba completamente liso llevaba una polera blanca de manga larga ajustada y unos jeans negros bastante apretados me veía bien o al menos eso parecía, además el maquillaje tapaba completamente mis ojeras defectuosas

—Ahora puedes salir, con los chicos iremos por comida y al cine por favor promete que no te irás —yo solo asentí y oí como los chicos se iban decidí salir pero todo en mi casa era irreconocible el living estaba lleno de flores y se oía una música de fondo, no me fije en nada hasta que escuche la voz de Edward

—Te ves preciosa amor —corrí mi vista y mi computador estaba prendido, habían iniciado una video llamada y Edward estaba allí con sus gafas, su pelo un poco más largo de lo normal y una barba inminente

—Edward… —susurré

—Antes de que digas algo, de verdad lo lamento Bella jamás fue mi intención hacerte pasar por esto, se que ya soportas de por si el hecho de que no esté contigo, pero perdóname amor perdóname por favor yo te amo más que a mi propia vida —me senté en el sillón con el computador justo frente a mí, tape mi cara con mis manos y comencé a llorar

—De verdad Edward, si no me amas dímelo… —llanto

—Ángel no seas boba, argh fui un completo estúpido si pensé que podríamos superar esto mañana mismo parto a Oxford no quiero estar un segundo más sin ti —sus palabras eran decididas y me dio un poco de temor su tono

—No seas bobo Edward, claramente puedo con esto solo queda 1 mes y 1 semana te prometo que me cuidare

—Claro Bella, por eso estas tan delgada tienes unas tremendas ojeras y tus ojos no demuestran felicidad, solo mírate te hago daño

—Si Edward no voy a mentirte si estuvieras aquí claramente las cosas serian diferentes pero por favor debes quedarte, ya no queda nada y cuando vuelvas me lo recompensas ¿sí?

—Pero Bella, hasta el Abbu cree que es mejor que me vaya, no ponga atención soy un desastre

—Mira Edward Anthony Cullen no te fuiste por nada ¿ok? Así que vas a aprovechar esa oportunidad y en menos de lo que cante un gallo estaremos juntos, sé que soy un poco bipolar al darte ánimos luego de la pelea pero de verdad te amo y quiero que las cosas estén bien

—Prométeme que comerás y si me mientes porque claramente lo sabré no dudare ni un segundo y viajare, ¿quedo claro?

—Quedo claro amor mío —sonreí mientras Edward relajaba un poco más su postura

—Estas muy guapa pero quiero a mi chica que deje hace casi dos meses atrás, con ese trasero paradito —me sonroje hace mucho que no escuchaba a mi Edward hablarme de esa forma

—Me vas a hacer sonrojar bobito

—Es la idea, además esa remera hace que vea cierta parte de tu anatomía que me vuelve loco —reí audiblemente

—Debo decir lo mismo, ¿has estado ejercitándote? Edward mira esos brazos, ¡has hecho pesas! —le grite descubriéndolo mientras este se sonrojaba

—Un poco, acá es obligatorio que hagamos ejercicio, se puede decir que eh ganado un poco de masa muscular

—Ya lo veo, no sabes las ganas que tengo de pasar mis manos por allí

—Creo que somos dos hermosa, tu cuerpo me está llamando

—Hm… no me provoques niña

—No lo hago amor, yo solo soy una pobre niña inocente

—Boba por eso te amo y cuando llegue te llevare al cielo nuevamente —sabia la connotación de sus palabras, claramente hablaba en un tono sexual

—Estamos un poco engreídos, espero que esos músculos no hayan opacado a mi físico

—Sabes que la física es mi vida nena así que no te preocupes sigo siendo yo

—Lo veo hermoso —mordí mi labio y mi novio jadeo audiblemente, sonreí seguía causando lo mismo en su cuerpo, con una sonrisa seguimos hablando por dos horas más hasta que fue un poco tarde para ambos, los chicos no habían vuelto y eso estaba bien no quería compartir mi felicidad con nadie que no fuera mi almohada, así que apague el computador y limpie el lugar en caso de que mis padres llegasen, me prepare una gran cena y cuando mis ojos pesaban más de lo normal caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Diablos el tiempo pasaba rápido y desde que tuvimos ese percance con Edward las cosas iban viento en popa hablábamos los fines de semana en la noche por web Cam y ahora a solo una semana de su llegada las cosas estaban de lo mejor seguía trabajando en la biblioteca pero no todos los días y los exámenes de fin de año habían comenzado hace dos semanas atrás, era lo ultimo para poder graduarnos mi carta de aceptación con el examen ya rendido indicaba que había quedado para estudiar lo que quería, Medicina lo había descubierto hace muy poco y todos estaban felices con mi decisión sobre todo Edward que me animaba a seguir adelante cada día más. Mañana era el examen de matemática y lo llevaba bien era el penúltimo solo debía esperar unos días más para rendir el ultimo y mi claro suplicio física, me pasaba todo el día estudiando al igual que los chicos que habían recibido sus cartas de aceptación, Alice y Jasper se irían a Oxford mientras que Emmett y Rose a Manchester estaban ansiosos de comenzar a vivir juntos y quien no, ellos eran el uno para el otro

—Supongo que ya tienes el vestido de la graduación, ¿no? —estábamos en la cafetería almorzando, Rose se había ocupado de que ese día todos luciéramos hermosas

—Claro Rose, sabes que estoy esperando que Edward vuelva y así ayudarlo con su traje

—Mi Jazzie tiene todo listo y yo también, mi vestido verde agua será la sensación del momento —Alice estaba convencidísima que ella sería la reina del baile mientras que Rose no dejaba nada atrás y aunque la mayoría de las veces no se vestía tan sofisticadamente como Alice, esta vez se traía algo entre manos

—Lo veremos pequeña —Rose se paro con su sonrisa triunfante y una molesta Alice la siguió para poder darle pelea, estas chicas jamás cambiarían, por suerte no tenia mas clases así que con mi fiel compañero o sea mi volvo fuimos a un estudio ubicado a las afueras de Oxford bueno no realmente a las afueras pero si a quince minutos de esta, estaba preparándole una enorme sorpresa a mi novio y esperase que le diera felicidad, mis amigos Zac y Alison chicos que conocí hace dos años en mi curso de pintura me saludaron

— ¿Estás lista para montar esto? —Zac salto a preguntarme mientras yo me bajaba del auto, asentí con una sonrisa a lo que Alison secundo

—Manos a la obra

…

Hoy se cumplían los asquerosos tres meses, me encontraba en al aeropuerto el vuelo de Edward tenia media hora de retraso estaba un tanto desesperada por verlo, y claramente estaba sola la madre de Edward me había concebido el permiso de poder venir a buscarlo y pasar al menos una hora a solas con él, para luego llevarlo a la casa donde le tenían una sorpresa los chicos estaban reunidos allí con los padres de Edward, estaba demasiado ansiosa me había puesto linda para él y no hallaba la hora de que llegase, vi la pantalla donde salían los vuelvo y por fin el vuelo de Edward había cambiado a _'arribando' _me cruce de brazos mientras miraba la hora, veía como personas salían entraban solas acompañadas gente alta pequeña, estaba un tanto distraída cuando fije la vista al frente y por fin le vi, allí estaba Edward claramente el me había visto antes, venia con sus gafas, unos jeans y una chaqueta diablos sí que estaba musculo, como una loca corrí hasta sus brazos el me tomo entre ellos y no podía despegar mi cara de felicidad por fin estábamos juntos, por fin habían pasado esos horribles meses, por fin me sentía feliz

Ya estoy en casa amor —el susurro esas palabras y yo solo me derretí ante ellas

* * *

><p>Wooow, Nuevamente agradecer por sus hermosos Review, Alertas y Favoritos es demasiado gratificante para mi, ya que escribo esta historia con dedicación y es mi favorita puesto que la cree con alguien muy especial.<p>

**Lo sé, el capítulo es corto, pero es de transición ya ven como Edward llegó y el próximo capítulo promete por será el reencuentro pero ¿esta libre de pleitos o problemas? Se que quieren un poco de paz para estos dos enamorados pero veremos que sucede**

_Muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron un Review, de verdad que es muy importante aun que sea un me encanta, o te sigo eso es gratificante y quería agradecer a un mensaje en especial anonimo o al menos eso decía su nombre_

FireMan AnoNimuS: Gracias por tus palabras, esperen un chico me lee? Woow jajajajajaja, gracias por tus palabras y todo lo que me dijiste, y en cuanto a tus preguntas, No Emmett y Bella nada que ver, Aqui puedes ver que paso con el perdon de ella y si se gana la beca, pues vas a tener que esperar un poco para eso, saludos y si quieres que te responda puedes dejar tu Mail sin espacioos, Bye!

Espero que lo disfruten Chicas/os nos vemos prontamente

**M**arz**S**_ell _


	10. ¿Reencuentros Felices?

**D**isclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío, solo me adjudico la trama junto a mi Ex-Editor :)

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>La suerte de un Nerd'<strong>_

___Capítulo 10: '¿Reenc__uentros Felices?' _

Edward me estrecho entre sus brazos y todo cobro color, por fin estábamos juntos y nada nos iba a separar, atraje la cara de mi novio y estampe sus labios con los míos los moví lentamente mientras él me estrechaba en sus ya músculos brazos, con mi lengua delinee sus labios y el rápidamente me dio cabida a ellos podía sentir el sabor a coca cola, lo necesitaba tanto y teníamos una hora así que, a pesar de ambos me separe de el

—Hm… que recibida —susurro mi novio aun con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa boba estampada

—Te extrañe bobito y por eso mismo tenemos unas dos horas para ir a recordar viejos tiempos

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué me está proponiendo chica Swan?

—Algo que te encantara —tire de su mano y rápidamente salimos del aeropuerto, le tire las llaves del auto y las atrapo sin ningún problema montándonos en mi preciado volvo

—Estas bastante flaca Bella, que quieres que te diga

—Dime de donde rayos sacaste esos músculos

—No me desvíes del tema, además te dije que me estaba ejercitando

—Edward seré sincera baje 5 kilos luego de que te fuiste pero ya llevo 3 recuperados así que estoy de lo mejor —le cerré un ojo a modo de convencimiento

—De eso no hay duda hermosa —y de nuevo esa voz ronca excitada, diablos ¿hacía calor o era mi idea?

—Luego de darle indicaciones estrictas a Edward nos dirigimos a una parte del bosque que él no conocía para nada, sonreí la sorpresa iba a matarlo

— ¿A dónde me llevas traviesa?

—No puedo decírtelo es una sorpresita hermoso bebe

—Está bien, pero espero que sea buena —tome su mano que descansaba en la palanca de cambios y emprendimos trayecto hacia la hermosa sorpresa de Edward, era el mismo camino que llevaba a la cascada pero esta vez debíamos tomar la dirección contraria, al llega Edward no entendía nada hasta que le explique

Los padres de Jasper vienen de vez en cuando, me dejo usarla por 1 hora

— ¿Preparaste esto para mí? —solo asentí

—Amor… es… hermoso, gracias mi vida —tome su mano y entramos a la pequeña cabaña, había una cama llena de pétalos de rosas y el sonido de una tonada de Bach se sentía en el ambiente claramente ninguno de los dos quería preámbulos y a penas la puerta se cerró salte a sus brazos mientras el ponía sus manos en mi trasero acariciándolo, haciendo que soltase gemidos cada dos por tres

—No sabes todo lo que te extrañe —mis pezones estaban tan duros que podía sentirlos a través de la tela del sujetador y claramente el amigo de Edward había despertado ya que lo sentía duro entre mis piernas

—Mmm… Edward, sigue mmm mordiendo —el siguió sus labor de morder mi cuello mientras su camisa y la mía desaparecían en un santiamén, sus brazos dios porque me hacia esto, estaban tan tonificado y no era que mi chico antes fuera un flacucho pero ahora, ahora se veía más hombre, saque sus gafas y desordene su cabello mientras el enterraba su boca en el nacimiento de mis pechos

—Dios mírate bebe, muero por entrar en ti —hasta sus palabras habían cambiado, diablos tenia al Dios del sexo en mi cama, sin esperar preámbulos Edward rasgo mi sujetador dejando mis pechos a su disposición con su lengua tomo mis rosados pezones y yo podía sentir como me mojaba ante cada caricia que su lengua me daba, era tan excitante y tres meses sin tenerlo dentro de mí era horrible así que sin hacerme esperar mucho desabroche sus pantalones bajándolos con bóxer y todo, seguía igual de dotado, gemí ya que me había tomado desprevenida y estaba atacando el hueso de mi cadera con un movimiento involuntario eleve mi cuerpo en señal de que quería mas

—Edward… sácame todo, dios hazme tuya pronto —le medio grite exigiéndoselo, este sonrió y de un sopetón me dejo desnuda mientras él como una serpiente se movía sobre mi creando fricción, podía sentir su erección tocar mi ya de por si mojada entrada, mis pechos estaban más que endurecidos, mis muslos podían sentir como las manos de Edward los acariciaban lentamente era un suplicio y necesitaba tener su boca ahora ya, así que de un tiro de cabellos lo tenía sobre mi mientras nuestros cuerpos se rozaban Edward penetraba mi boca con su hábil lengua

—Oh dios mío, ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué hiciste con mi chico Nerd? —este rio maliciosamente y debo decir que sentí miedo, aunque se esfumo rápidamente mientras este abría mis piernas y de una sola estocada comenzaba a entrar en mi

— ¡OH AMOR! —todo el aire de mis pulmones salió expulsado mientras mi espalda de arqueaba

—Estas…. Tan estrecha… tan mojada para mí —comenzó a moverse en círculos sobre mí haciendo de eso una tortura completamente, mis paredes se apretaban alrededor de su erección y ya sabía que esta sesión iba a dejarme con graves problemas al caminar

—Te eh extrañado…. Por malditos…. 3 meses —grito Edward en medio de sus gemidos mientras que con una pierna presionaba su torneado trasero haciendo que su cuerpo quedase mas dentro del mío, me sonrió maliciosamente y de un solo movimiento levanto una de mis piernas hasta su hombro creando el más maravilloso movimiento de mi vida, mis uñas se clavaban en su espalda mientras mis labios recorrían su cuello dejando trazos de placer y en más de una ocasión marcando lo que era mío

—Maldita sea Bella…. Voy a correrme —cerré mis ojos y levante mi cadera haciendo que ambos jadeamos de placer, comenzó a moverse con más ímpetu y no vasto nada mas, ambos llegamos al orgasmo vi estrellas de placer y caí rendida a la cama con una capa de sudor y con un cansado Edward sobre mi

—Eso fue… magnifico —tome una manta de la cama y nos cubrí a ambos

—Te necesitaba tanto amor, están sin ti fue horrible pero ahora… vamos a estar juntito e iremos a la graduación juntos aunque ya tengo pareja —Edward frunció el ceño y me miro mal

— ¿Cómo que pareja? No tienes permiso

—Eso lo veremos —me levante de un salto mostrándole mis curvas, tome mi ropa y comencé a vestirme

— ¿Qué haces amor? Pensé que habrían mas rondas —levanto sus cejas en señal de que obviamente quería mas

—Tu madre me matara si no llego en media hora más, así que mueve ese culo blanco y vamos

—No está blanco —susurro enojado mientras disimuladamente se lo veía en el espejo, solo atine a reír

—Nos subimos al auto con alguien refunfuñando acerca de que yo tenía pareja para el baile y el no, era tan tierno

—Amor debemos llegar en 15 —íbamos a mitad de camino

—Eso es imposible señorita 'tengo pareja para el baile' porque si te das cuenta las distancias entre las ciudades equivalen a 40 minutos como mínimo y si no te has dado cuenta es la hora donde todos salen del trabajo, los que nos deja en un olvídalo —me cerro un ojo y me calle enojada

—Tan sabiondo y tan pesado, mejor deja el mal humor y pídeme ir al baile contigo

—Querida mía, hermosa de mi vida ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

—Estaba bueno ya que lo pidieras, mi vestido es rojo así que debemos ir al centro comercial a buscar algo para ti

—Bueno mandona —luego de eso nos sumimos en un silencio tranquilo íbamos tomados de la mano, para cuando llegamos a su casa llevábamos 25 minutos de atraso y como predijo el sabiondo nos demoramos 40, al salir del auto todos se tiraron sobre el su madre abrió los ojos al ver que su enanito era un hombre grande

— ¡Pero hijo que grande estas, mira esos músculos! —mi novio parecía un farolito, hasta me hacia competencia a mi

—Madre no seas exagerada —abrazo a sus padres y luego vino Emmett que por poco casi lo tira al suelo

—Hombre ¿Qué mierda te hiciste?

— ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso? ¡Jasper ven! —los tres mosqueteros se abrazaron, era obvio que por fin iban a volver a estar juntos aunque el año ya fuese a terminar, Rose se unió al saludo y claramente la pequeña de Alice todos estaban felices

—Hijo… te tenemos una sorpresa

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —todos sabíamos que era y nos sonreímos entre nosotros mientras Carlisle traía un auto nuevo, era un Dodge Charger del año, Edward abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir corrió como una nena, y abrazo a su auto mientras quitaba a su padre y se metía dentro, parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo todos estábamos riéndonos hasta que Esme corto su inspiración y pasamos a su casa a la Barbacoa que estaban preparando, ellos iban adelante quería darle un poco de tiempo con ellos, pero mi teléfono sonó sin darme tiempo de caminar

— ¿Hola?

—Bella soy Zac, lamento llamarte se que estás en tu reencuentro pero hubo un problema por favor ven, Alison no sabe qué hacer

—Pero… ¿es necesario?

—Completamente —bufe molesta

—Ok, voy para allá —tome mi auto, obviamente no podía decirle nada a nadie porque era una sorpresa, sin mirar atrás deje la casa de los Cullen

**EPOV **

Cuando entramos Bella se quedo atrás y fui a buscarla pero sin querer escuche su conversación con un tal ¿Zac? Quien rayos era él y lo peor es que ella tomo su auto a juntarse con él y me dejo solo, justo cuando había llegado, me puse de lo mas furioso obviamente pero traté de aparentar por mi madre y sin ánimo alguno jugué con los chicos y comí, nadie dijo nada por la desaparición de Bella y al pasar aproximadamente 1 hora y 18 minutos ella llego nuevamente los chicos estaban jugando mientras yo lo observaba, ella se sentó como si nada pasase y me miro con sus ojitos marrones

— ¡Qué bien huele esto!

—Sí, pero te lo perdiste ¿Dónde estabas? —mi agrio humor surgió y ella no disimulo

—Con unos amigos que me pidieron un favor urgente, siento dejarte solo amor

—Pero lo hiciste, ¿quién es ese tal Zac? ¿Acaso tienes otro?

—A ver si bien no recuerdo dejamos esto de los celos cuando me fui a Londres

—Mira Bella, no me mientas —apreté mis puños y me levante enfadado para irme a mi habitación obviamente los ánimos estaban caldeados y Bella me siguió para encararme

— ¿Quién mierda te crees? El dueño de mi vida, tengo amigos pero no te engaño basta con tus malditos celos, acaso no te eh demostrado que te amo —obviamente habíamos subido de tono la conversación y el público no tardo en aparecer

—Me creo tu maldito novio que estuvo 3 meses lejos de ti y merece respeto no que te revuelques con cualquiera —ok esto no estuvo bien del todo…pero las palabras ya estaban dichas

— ¡Terminamos! —Bella tomo sus cosas y antes de irse me pego la cachetada del siglo, voló afuera y yo me quede sosteniendo mi cara

— ¡Váyanse! — Grité sin poder controlarme, los chicos se fueron sin decir nada al menos frente a mi y yo subí a destrozar mi habitación.

**BPOV**

Tome mi auto y tenía tanta rabia que podía ir y pegarle a cada puta persona que se me pasase por la cara, el era un mal nacido primero me dijo que era una cualquiera por Emmett y ahora por Zac, por dios él era novio de Alison los cuales estaban preparando una sorpresa para el no follando como deberían estar haciéndolo, mañana tenia prueba de física y no pensaba calentarme la cabeza por él, si él no me valoraba no iba a rogarle esta vez no.

En mi casa lo único que hice fue estudiar, apague mi teléfono y no se ha hasta que hora estudie, pero realmente lo necesitaba cuando desperté tome una ducha y con el uniforme corrí a la escuela, el examen era a la primera hora, le sonreí a unas amigas de un grado más pequeño cuando oí como todos murmuraban acerca de un grandioso auto estacionado y un Edward mas cambiado, así que había venido realmente no iba a darle en el gusto y corrí a mi examen no pensaba tomarlo en cuenta.

Eran las once y treinta de la mañana y el examen había estado de muerte, esperaba que me hubiese ido bien, me estire un poco y me acerque al aparcamiento su auto estaba ahí, ¿Por qué sigue aquí?, realmente no le di importancia y me fui a mi siguiente clase

— ¿Sabías que Edward planea quedarse todo el día allí afuera? —Rose me lo susurro mientras estábamos en Matemática

No y no me interesa realmente

—Pero Bella lo amas y si ya se ha mandado dos actos horribles pero, ya sabes cómo es el es tonto, no sabe lo que hace y jamás había tenido una novia

—Eso no le da derecho a tratarme como una puta, y ya van dos veces

—Pues creo que Esme ya se lo dejo en claro, cuando te fuiste le dio una clara conversación de cómo se debía tratar a la chica que te ha esperado por tanto tiempo se veía realmente apenado

— ¿Sí? Pues que se joda

— ¡SWAN HALE! ¿QUIEREN IRSE A DIRECCION? —el profesor nos gritos y nosotras nos callamos rápidamente, la conversación murió en ese mismo momento

A la hora de almuerzo no vi a ninguno de los chicos, así que tome una ensalada y fui a la biblioteca necesita hablar con la señora Graham para decirle que hoy sería mi último día, cuando llegue allí estaba desolado ya que la mayoría rendía el examen de literatura, del cual me había eximido con un sobresaliente, converse un tanto con la señora Graham y quede en ir a las seis hoy solo trabajaría dos horas.

Había terminado mi trabajo, eran las ocho y estaba realmente exhausta quería tirarme en mi cama, y en cuanto a Edward no saber de él un tiempo pero mi grata sorpresa fue que cuando salí el me estaba esperando y tenía una ropa que jamás le había visto es mas no tenia gafas

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Si es para hablar olvídate, no lo hare —intente subirme al auto pero él se interpuso

—Bella… no tengo perdón pero, diablos de verdad lo siento perdóname yo te amo

—Pero fuiste un estúpido, así que déjame tranquila

—No lo voy a hacer —me tomo entre sus brazos fuertemente mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío

—Suéltame Edward Cullen

—No primero vamos a hablar —suspiré me separe de él para sentarme en el capo

—Ok, habla —saque un cigarrillo desde que Edward se fue había fumado unas tres veces ahora solo quería que se preocupase, cale profundo y él me observo

—Dame uno —lo mire raro pero no le discutí se lo tire junto al encendedor y calo el humo, cabe decir que se atraganto botando todo el aire

—Tú y yo sabemos que tú no has fumado y la vez que lo intentaste no fue grato

—Si vas a hacerte daño, lo haremos ambos

—Edward solo fume unas cuantas veces —tire lejos el cigarro casi nuevo —tienes razón, no debería fumar de esta forma, no debería hacerlo

—Exactamente… mira Bella te amo ¿sí? Sé que la cague pero, sabes que soy un estúpido jamás había tenido una novia tan hermosa como tu

—Lo sé, se cómo eres Edward por eso te amo porque eres tan diferente al resto, con esos lentes enormes con tu pelo desordenado con tus poleras de series, no así no con esa pinta de gigoló

—Bella —se notaba un tanto nervioso —lo hice para verme bien por ti

—Amor… no seas bobo me gustas como tal, pero vas a tener que hacer meritos porque de verdad que fuiste un estúpido

—Estoy dispuesto no quiero perderte

—Sígueme, monta tu enorme Dodge —el iba a protestar pero lo calle, luego de eso nos subimos a nuestros autos y conduje en dirección al estudio el trayecto no era mucho, en diez minutos estacione en una esquina cerca de un McDonald, Edward estaciono detrás mío y aun con el uniforme y las llaves en mano me baje mientras él hacía lo mismo

— ¿Dónde estamos amor? —se notaba que no sabía qué lugar era

—Solo espera a ver —avance unos pasos y con la lleva que me había dado Zac abrí el estudio encendí las luces y oí un jadeo de Edward

—Por esta razón me fui ese día, mis amigos lo prepararon junto a mí y había un problema cada pintura de este lugar es tuya y tu eres cada una de ella

—Be… Bella —estaba anonadado, el estudios estaba lleno de cuadros pintados por mí, cada uno tenía algo que representaba a mi novio, el estudio tenía un par de luces simulando el cielo, porque él era mi cielo

—Todo esto… representa mi amor por ti Edward, para mi tu eres mi cielo —termine de decírselo

—Soy un maldito idiota —mascullo por lo bajo.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ola chicas aquí estoy de nuevo :) Espero que disfruten y lo sé las estoy haciendo sufrir con tanta pelea, pero el que viene es un buen capítulo y se los confirmo no es malo, como adelanto les puede decir que Ed y Bells van al centro comercial Jajajajajajaja que pista mas sosa pero luego entendera, Nuevamente gracias por sus review, alertas y favoritos por sus buenas vibras claramente me suben mucho el animo :)

_Admirador FireMan :) es bueno saber de ti jajajajajaja tus mensajes me hacen reir muchisimo y no te preocupes no pienso que eres Gay para nada se como eres :O Jajajajajajaja y tu inbox si lo leí pero si quieres que te agregue deja tu mail separado :) Sigue leyendoo y dime tu nombre :$ Jajajajajajaaja no puedo evitar reirme tanto cuando te leo a ti así que deja el misterio ;) _

**Chicas las adoro gracias por todo y sí Edward es un nuevo Nerd con musculos que vuelve loca a las chicas, pero como ven sigue siento torpe y con sus gafas grandes y sus poleras de Star War, Mario Kart, Fairy tale, etc jajajajajajajajjaja :) Espero que disfruten este Cap, las quiero**

**Bye ;) !**

**M**arz_**S**ell_


	11. ¡Preparativos de una graduación!

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes son de Steph Meyer y sólo la loca trama es de mi propiedad

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anteriormente<em>**

—_Be… Bella —estaba anonadado, el estudios estaba lleno de cuadros pintados por mí, cada uno tenía algo que representaba a mi novio, el estudio tenía un par de luces simulando el cielo, porque él era mi cielo_

—_Todo esto… representa mi amor por ti Edward, para mi tu eres mi cielo —termine de decírselo_

—_Soy un maldito idiota —mascullo por lo bajo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>'La suerte de un Nerd'<em>**

_Capítulo 11: 'Preparativos de una graduación'_

—Si lo eres Edward, eso no puedo debatírtelo… _ —_estaba molesta, cada vez que las cosas iban bien Edward cometía algún error, se que quizás debí haberle aclarado que no me iba a juntar con un seudo amante sino mas bien con un amigo, que preparaba una sorpresa para él. Mi ex novio como lo llamaba mi subconsciente admiro cada pintura que se encontraba en ese salón si bien no era una profesional cada trazo que había hecho allí era por él y para el

—Como puedo ser tan idiota… —podía respondérselo pero no había porque echarle más leña al fuego, ¿no? —desde que volví de estados unidos no eh hecho más que cagarla

—En realidad no tengo que decirte ya que cada palabra que sale por tu boca es cierta —ok, estaba siendo mala, muy mala

—Lo sé… pero por favor dame la última oportunidad de recompensártelo por favor, te prometo que esta vez me iré solo si es que sigo con mis celos

—Sabes que te amo, como podría negarme ante tal idea magnifica y tus hermosos ojos que me miran como gatito degollado —este sonrió esa hermosa sonrisa volvió a sus labios y a la vez a sus ojos, no había más que decir nos quedamos allí toda la noche hablando de sus experiencias y de mis depresivos días, así fue como la noche paso y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados en el sofá blanco que abarcaba gran parte de la estancia.

Era martes por la mañana y yo apenas abría los ojos, Edward me había traigo en la madrugada y no había ido a la escuela es mas no valía la pena salíamos dentro de 4 días y en estas fechas la escuela era un caos total, el baile se acercaba y mi novio o ex novio como quieran llamarlo me prometió una cita iríamos a comprar su smoking para el baile y de paso me invitaría a comer. Me apresure en ducharme y escogí mi mejor conjunto unos pitillos ceñidos y una blusa un tanto escotada quería provocar a Edward y obviamente lo iba a hacer, sonreí ante ese pensamiento y baje de dos en dos las escaleras no había nadie en mi casa mis padres trabajan y mi pequeña hermana estaba en la casa de mi abuela, tome una barra de cereal y la comí lentamente hasta que oí el claxon del auto de Edward, con una sonrisa salí luego de cerrar la casa y me encamine a su auto, todo olía a Edward su olor era algo que me embriagaba completamente me vio y sus ojos oscurecieron cuando el deseo corría por su cuerpo, tomo una compostura neutra y partió camino al centro comercial

—Y dime Bella, ¿quieres que veamos una película? O tal vez compremos ¿discos o libros? —se notaba que estaba entusiasmado

—Primero podemos escoger tu smoking y luego comer o ver una película

—Está bien princesa, será lo que tú quieras —sonreí ante su apodo y no pude evitar sonrojarme, mire por la ventana hacia las calles de Oxford

— ¿Extrañabas tu hogar? —la pregunta salió de mis labios sin proponérmelo

—Bastante, con Abbu siempre hablábamos acerca de nuestros hogares sin duda estar allí tanto tiempo solo fue una experiencia que no quiero volver a vivir

—Y si ¿te aceptan y ganas la beca? No creo que la deseches tan fácilmente

—Por favor Bella, estamos aquí bien, felices solo déjalo ¿sí?

—Ok lo dejare Edward, quiero que hoy sea un gran día —le sonreí y cambie de tema rápidamente — ¿estás preparado para dar el discurso señor importante?

—Uigh Bella no me lo recuerdes, no sé qué diablos tenía el director cuando me lo pidió a mí, sabemos que tú habrías sido más perfecta que yo —bufe ante su comentario

—Eres tan bobo Cullen, obviamente eres el indicado, tienes buenas calificaciones te fuiste a Harvard por 3 meses, no cualquiera tiene eso además eres el mejor de la promoción, tu sí que no te ves eres el mejor

—Subes mi ego pequeña señorita

—Pues para eso estoy grandote, ¿te dije lo grande y musculoso que estas?

—Como un millón de veces

—Presumido —le saque la lengua en mi intento de parecer madura, claramente no funciono

—Bonita

—Tonto

—Te amo

—Y yo a ti —sonreí como boba, el tiempo sí que volaba ya estábamos en el centro comercial Edward apago el motor y se bajo para abrirme la puerta el siempre era muy caballero, era bueno saber que esas cosas no había cambiado. Llevábamos 20 minutos tratando de encontrar una maldita tienda que a mi novio le gustase, era bastante pretencioso y a cada smoking que se probo algo malo le encontró

—Diablos Edward ¿podemos simplemente escogerlo?

— ¿Cuánto te demoraste para encontrar tu vestido?

—Una semana —respondí como si fuera obvio

—Pues ahí lo tienes, yo necesito al menos unas dos horas para encontrar el indicado

—Eres una nena Edward Cullen

—Aun así me amas Bella Cullen —mi estomago se retorció ante su apodo y no pude evitar el lanzarle un beso por el aire, este chico me volvía loca

—Mira allí hay una tienda, entremos —la tienda tenia trajes bastante particulares

— ¿Desde cuándo eres de este estilo?

—No lo soy, pero estaba pensando en tener un look diferente, ya sabes quiero recompensarte y tu vestido es rojo, tu serás Marilyn y yo seré Elvis —al escuchar sus palabras mi sonrisa salió disparada

— ¿DE VERDAD? —estaba emocionada, claro que lo estaba

—Si amor, mira esta chaqueta, con unos pantalones con suspensores dominaremos la pista ese día —mi bebe ya era todo un hombre, me seque las lagrimas imaginarias

— ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi Nerd?

—El nerd se fue y dio paso al sex symbol —al terminar de decir esas locas palabras yo ya estaba carcajeándome a todo lo que da, me dolía el estomago y las lagrimas salían de mis ojos al final Edward también termino riéndose, teníamos un gran escándalo en esa pequeña tienda

—Ok sex symbol, vamos por aquí creo que ese traje que está allí te quedaría perfecto —apunte un maniquí que llevaba unos pantalones negros con suspensores, una camisa blanca, una corbata como una pequeña humita y una chaqueta de color burdeo, diablos de solo imaginarme a Edward en ese traje comenzaba a mojarme

— ¿Crees que… me vea bien?

—Por favor Edward estas bastante atlético y eres bien parecido, ven vamos a preguntarle a una vendedora por el —tire de su mano y prontamente encontramos a una mujer de unos 40 años, nos atendió con amabilidad y comenzamos a buscar ese traje en la talla de Edward, cuando todo estuvo listo este entro al probador y yo me quede con la pequeña mujer hablando de lo buen parecido de mi novio

—Su novio es un lindo chico —la mujer se veía bastante emocionada con Edward, ¿debía preocuparme?

—Lo es… y lo amo mucho

—Me recuerda a mi nieto, tiene 20 años y se viste de la misma forma —no pude contestarle ya que de pronto del probador en gloria y majestad estaba mi cobrizo, decir que se veía sexy era un pecado ya que iba mas allá de eso, se veía magnifico, esplendido, violable en palabras más vulgares

— ¿Cómo me veo?

— ¡Wow! —creo que hasta un poco de baba callo por mi boca —amor debes tenerlo, es… wow te ves muy bonito —mi mente realmente no enviaba esas palabras, pero había una pequeña señora junto a mí y sinceramente no quería expresar mis más sucios pensamientos

—Entonces me lo llevo —sin más aceptación, mi novio entro y una pequeña luz de idea se encendió en mi cabeza

— ¿Cree que pueda pagar el traje antes de que el salga? —la señora asintió con una sonrisa y fuimos a la caja, si Edward se enojaría pero no estuvimos juntos para su cumpleaños y quería darle algo por tener un bonito gesto hacia a mí, aunque en el último tiempo hayan habido más errores que aciertos, el traje era bastante caro pero lo pague por mi hermoso bebe, antes de que Edward saliera yo ya lo había pagado y respiraba para el batallón que se me venia

—Bella espérame, pagare el traje y vamos a comer

—Edward espera —lo ataje antes de que llegara allí

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Pues… ya pague el traje vamos nos —directo a la vena, vi como su semblante cambio

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Bella dios mío… —estaba molesto —quiero hacer las cosas bien no debiste pagarlo, te lo devolveré

—No, no quiero que lo hagas es mi regalo de graduación y cumpleaños

—No seas ridícula

—No me trates así Cullen

—Lo siento… pero me desesperas sabes que odio que gastes dinero

—Sí, pero se ameritaba

—Pufs, ok pero déjame darte algo, ¿un libro?, ¿unos zapatos? Lo que quieras pídemelo

—Quiero que me compres el almuerzo porque tengo hambre —este me miro seriamente, pero no dijo nada mas, salimos de la tienda con las bolsas en mano y nos dirigimos a una pizzería. Al entrar nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de la puerta de entrada y ordenamos sin contra tiempos

—Te amo —lo amaba más que a mi propia vida

—También te amo cariño, ¿recuerdas cuando no me hablabas nada?

—Claro, te amaba en secreto y luego comenzaste a provocarme ¿sabes lo difícil que fue no tirarme sobre ti?

—Lo mismo diría yo, eras tan terco te grite en la cara que me gustabas

— ¿Cómo podría creerlo? La chica más linda de la escuela se me estaba insinuando descaradamente —me sonroje al recordar como lo ataque y casi le robe su castidad

—Calla, que recuerdo cuando fuimos a tu casa luego de comer en el McDonald y me da vergüenza —solo pude oír la risa de mi novio y de las pizzas siendo dejadas en la mesa

—No te avergüences si no hubiera sido por eso, jamás habríamos dado el paso sabes que soy mas tímido que tu

Me alegra que estemos juntos, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado —Edward tomo mi mano por sobre la mesa y comenzamos a comer mientras seguimos hablando acerca de las cosas pasadas, fue una hermosa tarde llena de amor, desde que comenzamos la relación no habíamos tenido tiempos tranquilos y por primera vez desde aquellos tiempos me sentía en paz conmigo misma y la relación.

Estaba en la escuela, con Alice éramos parte de la organización del baile y estábamos haciendo los últimos ajustes antes del gran día era día miércoles, el sábado nos graduábamos en la mañana mientras que en la noche era la fiesta de graduación estaba bastante emocionada, habíamos estado preparando esto hace algún tiempo atrás y solo faltaban los camareros para el gran día, se podía sentir la emoción en el aire cuando caminabas por los pasillos veías como algunos reían firmando sus anuarios, otros lloraban por separarse de la escuela que nos cobijo por tantos años, por mi parte yo estaba feliz sabia que seguiría viendo a mis amigos y obviamente a mi novio, me habían aceptado en la universidad de Oxford y era una sorpresa aun nadie lo sabía y esperaba que así fuera por el momento

Hey Bella ¿Qué piensas? —Alice pico mi brazo sacándome de mi ensoñación

Falta muy poco para terminar todo y seguir nuestros rumbos —esta asintió dándome la razón

Pero nos seguiremos viendo Bella, eres mi mejor amiga —la duendecillo sonrió y me abrazo muy fuerte, a pesar de ser pequeña tenía bastante fuerza

Mira quien viene allí —me di vuelta para ver el lugar que me indicaba y vi a Edward entrando al estacionamiento con su nuevo auto, sonreí como boba y junto con Alice nos acercamos al auto lentamente

¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunte cuando estuvimos lo bastante cerca

Vine a buscarte, a buscarlas las invito a ver películas y comer comida chatarra, los chicos nos esperan —dicho y hecho, en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa de Edward con un vaso de soda y unas papas fritas en mi regazo la película comenzó y nos sumergimos allí mientras comíamos, jugábamos o simplemente comentábamos los momentos vividos y en cómo nos conocimos

— ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡SOMOS GRADUADOS! —gritaron mis compañeros mientras todos tirábamos nuestros birretes al cielo, la graduación había salido perfecta el discurso de Edward fue bastante emotivo y significativo todos concordamos con sus palabras y claramente fue el más aplaudido, por sus calificaciones y logros recibió un premio en dinero no cabía en su felicidad y no era para mas, por fin reconocían cada cosa buena que había hecho

—Hola futura Doctora —sentí el aliento de mi novio cerca de mi oído y me estremecí

—Hola estrella de la promoción

—Boba, ¿quieres que vayamos por allí y nos divirtamos? —elevo sus cejas en modo juguetón

—Lo siento Casanova ella se viene conmigo —de pronto apareció la duendecillo y sin dejarme besar esos ricos labios de mi novio Alice me saco en modo fashion police y nos dirigimos a mi casa

¿Por qué hiciste eso? —me cruce de brazos dejando aflorar mi molestia

Porque te conozco y Edward te hubiera llevado por cualquier lado y no hubieran ido a la graduación, quiero que nos veamos lindas y deslumbremos es mas Rosalie ya está en mi casa con su set de maquillaje esperándonos —seguí bufando todo el camino hasta que llegamos a la casa de Alice, a penas llegamos me mando a bañar y me dio un bata para ponérmela, la habitación de esta parecía un salón de maquillaje como esos que salen en la tv

No puedo creer que hayas sucumbido Rose —esta no dijo nada, solo sonrió mientras seguía ondulando mi cabello a lo Marilyn

Deja de llorar Bella, cuando Edward te vea nos agradecerás —le saque la lengua mientras veía por el espejo como Alice se pintaba las uñas de los pies

¿Por qué tan emocionada? A donde te llevara Jasper —eleve mis cejas para darle sentido a al frase y esta se sonrojo

Por favor es mi hermano, callen —Rose hizo una típica escena de drama y nosotros solo atinamos a reírnos

No te diré nada, cotilla —rodee los ojos mientras sentía mi pelo más ligero al verme en el espejo me agrado el resultado me veía bastante presentable

Ven aquí Bella, viene el maquillaje mientras Rose se peina, falta muy poco para que los chicos lleguen —mire por la ventana y ya estaba oscureciendo, ¿cuando fue que el tiempo corrió? Alice me maquillo afanosamente y hasta creo que dormite un rato pero luego de eso esta misma se encargo de despertarme y me mando a cambiarme, saque de la funda mi vestido de color rojo que se apegaba a mis curvas, salí del baño y allí estaban mis dos amigas, el cabello de Alice estaba un tanto ondulado y su vestido de color blanco se adhería perfectamente a ella sin contar sus kilométricos zapatos era un ángel encarnado mientras que Rose llevaba un vestido dorado ceñido a sus curvas largo con un tajo justo en su pierna izquierda cuando Emmett la viera moriría de locura por ella

¡Wow chicas se ven hermosas! —les dije mientras me ponía mis pendientes y estas se retocaban

Gracias Bella, seremos la sensación de la noche —Rose giro sobre su propio eje y el timbre sonó haciendo que las tres soltáramos pequeños grititos

Bien chicas, esta es nuestra noche y vamos a disfrutarla —gritamos como locas mientras nos abrazábamos, bajamos las escaleras y justo en el final de esta había tres chicos muy guapos pero uno de ojos esmeralda y cabello cobrizo llamo completamente mi atención

Esta hermosa —susurro mientras besaba mi mano

No más que tu —lo mire a los ojos y supe que esa sería la mejor noche de mi vida, o al menos lo esperaba

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>_ola chicas, lo sé tarde un monton pero entre este año a la universidad y ¡DIOS MIO! Son muchas cosas, ahora deberia estar estudiando para mi ultima prueba pero mi cabeza da vueltas y no entiendo nada así que decidi escribir este capítulo que se los debo hace meses, en dos semanas salga de clases y espero poder terminar esta historia o al menos avanzarla lo bastante como para que no me maten. Espero que no me hayan olvidado y puedan disfrutar este capítulo, el próximo es la graduacion y veran a los chicos desembolverse mas. Bueno sin mas que decir DISFRUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! y nos vemos pronto ;) _

**_Bye! _**

_**M**arz_**S**ell__


	12. El Rey y la Reina

_**D**isclaimer: La historia es de mi propiedad y los maravillosos personajes de la grandiosa Steph Meyer _

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La suerte de un Nerd' <strong>_

_Capítulo 12: 'El Rey y la Reina' _

_**E**POV_

La fiesta estaba a reventar, todos habían hecho un gran trabajo ya que con solo mirar la decoración, el DJ, la comida y el escenario hacia que mis conjeturas fueran correctas. Estábamos entrando por la puerta de aquel hotel de Oxford donde habían organizado la fiesta de graduación, nos quedamos saludando a los chicos que entraban con sus parejas, algunos venían en limosinas otros como nosotros en sus propios autos, no podía parar de sonreír mientras mantenía la mano de mi chica aferrada con la mía.

—Esto esta genial —grito mi novia por sobre la música que envolvía un ambiente un tanto retro, no dudaba que Alice hubiese sido participe de eso

—Ven, vamos a tomarnos una fotografía, ya sabes algo que mostrarle a nuestros hijos —ella solo se limito a sonreír y nos dirigimos a la fila donde estaban todos esperando por su foto de graduación, cuando fue nuestro turno al fotógrafo le hizo mucha gracia nuestros y por esa razón nos hizo posar más de lo debido, pues diría que odiaba la atención pero aquello había sido memorable, luego de darle nuestro mail al fotógrafo para que nos enviara las fotos nos dirigimos a buscar algo que tomar, allí se encontraba Alice y Jasper ambos se veían muy guapos, el vestido de Alice era de color blanco corto y suelto parecía una hada de esas reales y pues Jasper solo babeaba por la suerte de tener a una chica tan bella, y mentiría si dijera que no lo entendía me pasaba lo mismo con cierta personita

—La fiesta esta fenomenal, pero me pregunto ¿dónde estará Rose y Emmett? —comento Alice mientras bebía ponche

—Tienes razón, hable con Rose en la mañana pero no dijo nada, es mas dijo que la esperáramos aquí mismo —esta vez fue el turno de Jasper en responder

—Creo que ya no tenemos que esperarla más porque allí vienen —mi novio nos apunto a la puerta y claramente allí se encontraba una Rose despampanante con un vestido dorado y largo ceñido al cuerpo, aunque no podía evitar notar su cabello desordenado, mientras que Emmett traía un smoking de color negro y su boca traía un color rojo bastante especial

—Dios se estaban dando el lote, ¿acaso no pueden dejar de tocarse? ¡ES ASQUEROSO! —sollozo un Jasper bastante cohibido al ver a su hermanita en otra etapa de la vida

—Llegan tarde, así que muevan ese trasero y vamos a bailar —grito mi novia mientras tiraba de mi mano y comenzaba a sonar Drive By de Train, mentiría si dijera que no estaba feliz estaba con la persona que mas amaba en la vida, mis amigos y todo era feliz más de lo que esperaba — ¡Espero que muevas esas caderas! —grito mi niña mientras comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música

_On the other side of a street I knew__  
><em>_Stood a girl that looked like you__  
><em>_I guest that's déjà vu__  
><em>_But I thought this can't be true__  
><em>_Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe__  
><em>_Or where ever to get away from me_

Comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, señale a Bella como si ella fuese de la chica de la canción y por supuesto que yo tenía algo de tímido, quizás ya no tanto desde que Bella era mi novia

Así cariño muévete —ella sonrió mientras movía sus caderas y yo me movía alrededor de ella como si fuera su luna, pues ella era mi propia orbita y jamás cambiaria

_Oh I swear to ya__  
><em>_I'll be there for ya__  
><em>_This is not a drive by__  
><em>_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply__  
><em>_Hefty bag to hold my love__When you move me everything is groovy__  
><em>_They don't like it sue me__  
><em>_The way you do me__  
><em>_Oh I swear to ya__  
><em>_I'll be there for ya__  
><em>_This is not a drive by_

El coro no se hizo esperar y todos comenzamos a saltar como locos, no podía dejar de reír al ver a mis amigos hacienda muecas al cantar y moverse como si tuvieran la corriente, comencé a hacer mímicas acerca de lo que decía la canción mientras Bella solo se reía de mi cara y seguíamos moviéndonos, cuando la canción estaba terminando Bella tomo mi mano como si fuera un micrófono y recito las últimas palabras de la canción con una sonrisa

— ¡BUENO CHICO, SOY SU DJ MI NOMBRE ES ALEC Y LA PASAREMOS MUY BIEN ESTA NOCHE! —el Dj grito y todos saltamos extasiados mientras comenzaba a sonar We are Young

—Amo esta canción Edward —Bella grito mientras se acercaba a mí y comenzaba a cantar la canción lentamente en mi oído

_Give me a second I__  
><em>_I need to get my story straight__  
><em>_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State_

Cuanto amaba a Bella, era la luz de mi vida había llegado a sacarme de un maltrato por el cual no debía sufrir, ella con su luz su chispa su cabello, sus ojos, no dude en tomarla entre mis brazos y seguir cantando para ella

_My love she's waiting for me__  
><em>_Just across the bar__  
><em>_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses__  
><em>_Asking bout' a scar and_

—Te amo Edward, jamás lo olvides —junte mis labios con los de ella mientras todo corría a nuestro alrededor, ya no había nadie más que ella y yo, comenzamos a besarnos lentamente sin apresurar nada podía oír como la música seguía avanzando pero nosotros ya no le tomabas atención solo éramos nosotros, comencé a recordar cuando Bella me hablo por primera vez mi desconfianza hacia ella, cuando me ataco prácticamente, cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez los meses que estuve fuera y como ella sufrió era un pésimo novio pero no pensaba irme nuevamente no después de todo yo sabía lo que quería para mi vida y claramente no era irme, era quedarme junto a ella viéndola cada día, cuando me levantara, cuando me acostara, podía sentir el peso de aquella cajita que tenía en mi bolsillo pero ya nada importaba porque mi vida no tenía sentido sin ella, sin Bella. Nos separamos a causa de la falta de oxigeno exactamente para el final de la canción

_So if by the time the bar closes__  
><em>_And you feel like falling down__  
><em>_I'll carry you home tonight_

La fiesta siguió de lo mejor, baile con Rose y con Alice teníamos un verdadero desorden ya que a Alice se le había ocurrido que formáramos un circulo mientras nosotros nos movíamos alrededor la estábamos pasando muy bien hasta que el DJ informo que era parte de los concursos para ganarse un sinfín de premios, Emmett claramente quería concursar pero Rose no sabía si dejarlo o no, sonreí ante aquella escena y tomando la mano de mi novia me dirigí hacia los jardines del hotel para poder hablar con ella un poco más a solas

— ¿Me está secuestrando señor Cullen?

—Por supuesta, ¿ha visto lo guapa que está usted? Es más soy un violador en serie y ni se imagina lo que sucederá si se interpone

—Suena tentador señor violador pero tengo novio, y soy una chica fiel —me cerro un ojo a modo de broma y no pude evitar reírme

—Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, contigo y mis amigos, creo que no podría pedir nada más

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Edward, ha sido todo tan maravilloso, sobre todo porque estas tu

—No iba a perderme este día por nada del mundo

—Lo sé, pero cuando te fuiste no siempre tuve la esperanza que volvieras la mayoría de las veces me vi sola Edward y querría saber que pasara con nosotros cuando te llamen de Harvard

—Eso no va a pasar Bella y creo que sabes que no pienso irme nunca más

—Si pero… no puedes dejar tus sueños por mi causa Edward eso estaría mal de mi parte

—Y ¿Quién te dijo que ese era mi sueño?

—Si no fueras serias un loco

—Nadie dijo que estaba cuerdo

—No puedo dejarte hacerlo…

—Bella shh… nada ha pasado ahora solo disfruta —ella sonrió mientras pequeñas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas la atraje hacia mi cuerpo de un abrazo y nos quedamos allí un rato sintiendo los autos pasar, la música de fondo y nuestras respiración

—Creo que jamás amare a nadie como te amo a ti —ella estaba mirándome directamente a los ojos causando estragos en mi corazón, su corazón

—Te amo Bella Swan

Nos quedamos un rato allí abrazados, besándonos hasta que sentimos como Alice nos gritaba que entráramos enseguida, nos miramos sonrientes y cuando entramos vimos en el escenario a un Emmett sin ropa meneando las caderas, bueno llevaba todo hacia abajo pero claramente su novia, es decir, Rose estaba molesta tanto que salió de allí corriendo, Jasper intento seguirla pero lo detuve

—Déjala Emmett debe arreglar esto —este asintió y rápidamente Emmett salto del escenario sin recibir su premio persiguiendo a Rose, nosotros nos quedamos allí mientras bebíamos ponche

—La fiesta está que arde, pero quiero saber quiénes serán Reyes este años —comento Alice mientras Bella asentía

—Vamos, Jessica y Mike intentaran serlo no me sorprendería que hayan comprado los votos —la pequeña duende sonrió significativamente, algo sabia pero ¿realmente me lo diría? Que va era como tratar de sacarle una confesión al cura

—Mira Bella nuestra canción —Alice sonrió y tiro a mi novia del brazo a la pista de baile

—Chicos vean lo que es moverse —mi novia sonrió y comenzaron a moverse de una forma muy provocadora, realmente quería sacarla de aquí y llevarla a un lugar más privado

— ¿Quién diría que conseguiríamos a estas chicas maravillosas? —grito Jasper por sobre la música —antes éramos esos Nerd sin vida social que solo jugaban Xbox en tu casa jamás habíamos besado a ninguna chica

—Creo que tenemos suerte, que va, los Nerds tenemos suerte —este asintió sonriendo, nos miramos y corrimos a bailar con nuestras chicas antes que algún buitre fuera por ella

Las horas pasaron y nosotros seguíamos dominando la pista de baile, habíamos bailado de todo hasta que la voz del DJ nos interrumpió bajando la música generando los característicos abucheos de nosotros mismos

— ¡Adivinen que es lo que viene! —Alec grito mientras todos gritábamos diferentes cosas — La presentación del Rey y la Reina asi que por favor presidenta de fin de curso, Alice Brandon sube aquí —nuestra duendecillo subió mientras algunos la piropeaban, tomo una tarjeta y la abrió lentamente sonriéndonos

—Hola chicos, espero que se la estén pasando genial, y aquí viene lo que todos esperaban la Reina de la promoción 2012 es… ¡ISABELLA SWAN! —mi novia puso una mueca como si todo fuera una broma y todos la aplaudieron haciendo que subiera al escenario

—Vamos Bella no seas tímida —dijo la duendecillo desde arriba mientras Bella subía y la coronaba como la Reina del fin de curso, esperaba que ningún asqueroso fuera el Rey de mi chica

—Y el Rey de la promoción 2012 es… ¡EDWARD CULLEN! — ¿QUÉ MIERDA? Exclame en mi yo interior mientras todos hicieron que subiera al escenario sin saber cómo movía mis piernas, ni siquiera sentí cuando me pusieron la corona y Bella tomo mi mano — ¡AQUÍ CHICOS TIENES A SUS REYES POR FAVOR LA MUSICA ALEC, NOS ESPERA EL BAILE! —Alice estaba loca, pero nadie la contradijo y rápidamente sonó una canción romántica, nuestra canción

—No puedo creer que yo sea el Rey

—Créelo muchacho porque lo eres y yo soy tu Reina

—Siempre lo has sido —nos movíamos al ritmo de la música mientras nuestras narices chocaban al querer profundizar todo con un beso

_I've waited a hundred years__  
><em>_But id wait a million more for you.._

—Creo que no han sido cien años, pero si desde que tengo memoria… —las palabras sobraban y todos sabían que Bella Swan y Edward Cullen se amaban más que a su propia vida

_Your love is my turning page__  
><em>_Only the sweetest words remain__Every kiss is a cursive line__  
><em>_Every touch is a redefining phrase__  
><em>_I surrender who I've been__  
><em>_For who you are_

—Tu eres mi cambio de pagina Edward Cullen… nadie más que tu… —Alice había soltado unas lagrimas al ver como sus amigos bailaban esa canción, como demostraban su amor con solo sus miradas

_Were tethered__  
><em>_To the story we must tell__  
><em>_When I saw you__  
><em>_Well I knew we'd tell it well_

—Te amo…

_With the whisper__  
><em>_We will tame the vicious scenes__  
><em>_Like a feather__  
><em>_Bringing kingdoms to their knees._

La burbuja se había roto y todos rompieron en aplausos al ver como terminábamos el baile, algunas chicas no habían podido evitar soltar pequeñas lagrimas, cuando Bella se dio cuenta de esto se limpio las lagrimas traicioneras y se pego a mi pecho, sin poder evitarlo el hermoso ambiente que habíamos creado se rompió siendo reemplazado por el ultimo baile de la fiesta de graduación, pero ante mis ojos no había nada más que Isabella Swan… mi futura esposa.

**.**

—La fiesta fue maravillosa Alice —las chicas se estaban despidiendo, Bella y yo iríamos a un sitio sorpresa que de seguro le encantaría mientras que Jasper llevaría a Liverpool a Alice quería que conociera a su abuela, mientras que Rose y Emmett habían desaparecido hace rato, aunque habían mandado un mensaje para no preocuparnos

—Supongo que nos vemos mañana amigo, cuidala —Jasper me abrazo y tomo a su novia del brazo mientras nosotros nos subíamos a mi auto

— ¿Vas a decirme a donde me llevaras?

—Lo siento preciosa es una sorpresa

—Pero Edward… saber que las odio —hizo un puchero adorable al que tuve que resistirme

—Esta te encantara… —le sonreí mientras tomaba su mano poniéndola en sus piernas, luego de un momento ella irrumpió el silencio

—Gracias Edward… ha sido el día mas maravilloso de mi vida podría morir de felicidad

—No me des las gracias, gracias a ti por esperarme estos meses, gracias a ti por ser la compañera que siempre desee tener, gracias Bella por simplemente sacarme de oscuro agujero en el que me encontraba cada día agradezco a Dios por haberte traído a mi vida, creo que le debo mucho —oí como Bella se limpiaba las lagrimas y me sonreía besando mi mano.

Luego de eso no volvimos a hablar, hasta llegar a nuestro destino, la vida no había podido darme un más hermoso regalo que el amor de aquella chica que siempre creí imposible, de aquella chica que siempre miraba desde lejos, de mi amor desde siempre, nada cambiaría lo que sentía por ella incluso si tuviera que lucha contra todo por estar allí. De reojo vi como ella se había quedado dormida, le puse mi saco encima y seguí conduciendo con una sonrisa en mi cara, esta noche la cosas podrían cambiar para siempre.

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>M<strong>e eh emocionado un tanto con el capítulo, sobre todo cuando estaban bailando su último baile, para las que no lo sabían esa es la canción de Bella y Edward en su boda (Breaking Dawn part I) así que, sino la han escuchado háganlo es muy hermosa. Si, eh vuelto, estoy de vacaciones y espero terminar este hermoso Fic dentro de esos días en realidad no le queda mucho unos 4 capítulos a menos que decida alargarme un tanto. Espero que les haya gustado, fue un capitulo musical por así decirlo y ya ven nuestro pequeño Nerd ha salido el Rey del baile y han tenido su momento de amor._

_**M**uchas gracias por sus Review jamas habia llegado a los 100 y es algo muy hermoso para mi, es mi primer fic con 100 review así que les agradezco de sobre manero por esto chicas :D Bueno sin seguirles dando la lata nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

**Saludos Hermosas ;D **

**M**_arz_**S**ell**.**


	13. Problemas nuevamente

_**D**isclaimer: La historia es de mi propiedad y los maravillosos personajes de la grandiosa Steph Meyer _

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Anteriormente'<strong> _

_— ¿Vas a decirme a donde me llevaras?_

_—Lo siento preciosa es una sorpresa_

_—Pero Edward… saber que las odio —hizo un puchero adorable al que tuve que resistirme_

_—Esta te encantara… —le sonreí mientras tomaba su mano poniéndola en sus piernas, luego de un momento ella irrumpió el silencio_

_—Gracias Edward… ha sido el día mas maravilloso de mi vida podría morir de felicidad_

_—No me des las gracias, gracias a ti por esperarme estos meses, gracias a ti por ser la compañera que siempre desee tener, gracias Bella por simplemente sacarme de oscuro agujero en el que me encontraba cada día agradezco a Dios por haberte traído a mi vida, creo que le debo mucho —oí como Bella se limpiaba las lagrimas y me sonreía besando mi mano._

_Luego de eso no volvimos a hablar, hasta llegar a nuestro destino, la vida no había podido darme un más hermoso regalo que el amor de aquella chica que siempre creí imposible, de aquella chica que siempre miraba desde lejos, de mi amor desde siempre, nada cambiaría lo que sentía por ella incluso si tuviera que lucha contra todo por estar allí. De reojo vi como ella se había quedado dormida, le puse mi saco encima y seguí conduciendo con una sonrisa en mi cara, esta noche la cosas podrían cambiar para siempre._

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La suerte de un Nerd'<br>**_

_****Capítulo 13: 'Problemas nuevamente'  
><em>

___**E**__POV_

Cuando íbamos llegando a la cabaña mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, Bella seguía durmiendo en el lado del copiloto así que me estacione al costado de la calle antes de doblar por el camino a la cabaña y conteste el teléfono.

— ¿Hola? –era un número desconocido y era bastante raro que me estuviese llamando a las una de la madrugada

—Hola, Buenas noche, sentimos el horario de nuestra llamada pero necesitamos hablar con el señor Edward Cullen. –era un tanto raro que alguien me estuviese llamado, fije mi vista en Bella que se estaba despertando lentamente.

—Habla el señor Cullen, ¿A qué debo su llamada?

—Señor Cullen llamo para informarlo que ha sido seleccionado luego de nuestro curso en Harvard y sus calificaciones obtenidas le ofrecemos un puesto para estudiar lo ya estipulado con una beca que cubre todos los gastos. –Bella ya había despertado y estaba mirando me con una interrogante en su cara, trague pesado por aquella noticia, si bien yo anhelaba estudiar y más aun si era con una beca completa no deseaba volver a dejar a Bella sabia que ella se había esforzado mucho y que los meses que estuvimos separados le dolían aun mas –suspire exhausto –Mire son las una de la madrugada cree que podrían llamar un poco más tarde… -la chica al otro lado del teléfono prometió hacerlo y corto prontamente diciéndome que si aceptaba debía viajar en tres días más.

— ¿Quién era? ¿Ya llegamos? –ella estaba sonriente y sabia que darle esta noticia le caería como un balde de agua fría pero tenía que decirle que no iba a irme, que eso ya estaba descartado en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Eran de Harvard me aceptaron, gane la beca completa –sus ojos decayeron al igual que su anterior sonrisa, volvió a reponerse aun con esa tristeza plasmada en aquellos expresivos ojos chocolate.

—Felicitaciones amor, debes ir –sonreía pero no le llegaba a los ojos.

—No voy a ir Bella… creía que ya habíamos dicho que me quería además puedo estudiar en Oxford que es mucho mejor y quizás consiga una Beca –mis palabras denotaban seguridad y eso era lo que quería demostrarle.

—No voy a permitir que hagas una estupidez como esa –su voz había subido y ahora parecía gritar un poco.

—Es mi decisión voy a quedarme aquí contigo, ¿Ok? No me discutas y ahora vamos a la cabaña –puse el auto en marcha pero Bella me detuvo.

—Ya no te amo Edward, estos meses lejos de ti me hicieron darme cuenta que solo fuiste un capricho que siempre anhele pero nada mas –sus palabras fueron como dagas directas a mi corazón, la mire pero ella evitaba mirarme.

—No te creo…. ¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que Te amo que vamos a estar juntos.

—Esto es mejor para ti Edward, por favor déjame en mi casa y no pienses mas en mi todo junto a ti fue un desastre no te quiero ver nunca más en la vida. –no lloraba pero veía como apretaba sus manos y comenzaba a tiritar cada vez que le pasaba cuando estaba triste.

— ¡Olvídalo Bella Swan!, no voy a irme, ¿¡Entendiste?! –estaba molesto, ¿Por qué mierda me estaba haciendo esto? Comenzó a llorar y su mirada fue la más gélida que alguna vez espere en la vida.

—Llévame a mi casa… Edward, ¡ENTIENDELO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! –di un respingo y partí directo a su casa, todo esto había sido una mala idea, Bella Swan se había encargado de romperme el corazón de la manera más vil que había encontrado, conduje poco un poseso y cuando me pare frente a su casa ella salió disparada sin si quiera mirarme conduje rápidamente a mi casa azote las puertas y comencé a destrozar todo aquello que pasase por mi camino, mi habitación quedo hecha pedazos y para cuando dieron las seis de la madrugada yo me encontraba tirado en mi habitación y por primera vez en mi vida, llorando sentía ese nudo en la garganta sentía las ganas de destrozar todo pero simplemente no podía porque mi cabeza estaba tan agotada que necesitaba simplemente liberarme.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –esa era la voz de mi madre, entro corriendo a la habitación y me abrazo fuertemente mientras las lagrimas descendían.

—Bella… me dejo… porque me dieron la beca a Harvard –estaba hipando, ¿Cuándo diablos me había convertido en una nena?

—Tranquilo cariño solo descansa, luego hablaremos de esto. –mi madre comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y luego caí en una profunda oscuridad, donde los sueños me atormentaban y una Bella diferente me maltrataba como lo hacían mis compañeros un tiempo atrás.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mire la hora y eran las ocho de la mañana solo había dormido dos horas y me sentía bastante cansado, me pare como pude de mi cama y me di cuenta que mi hermosa madre había arreglado todo mi desastre, mi padre estaba en una convención en Liverpool así que solo estábamos mi madre y yo. Cuando baje mi madre estaba cocinando el desayuno, le sonreí y bese el tope de su cabeza me senté en una silla quedando con mis codos en la encimera y cuando me disponía a hablar mi teléfono que para sorpresa mía estaba allí comenzó a sonar.

—Ha sonado desde hace media hora, creo que te llaman por la beca hijo. –asentí mientras contestaba y mi madre comenzaba a servirme la comida.

—Buenos días, ¿Señor Cullen?

—Buenos días, supongo que llama por la beca que me propusieron ayer, ¿No? –asevere sin siquiera saber si era la misma chica de anoche.

—Exacto señor Cullen, queremos saber si aceptara nuestra beca ya que debemos efectuar los tramites con rapidez, debe viajar lo más pronto posible si es que su respuesta es sí.

—Acepto la beca Señorita y no se preocupe, viajare hoy mismo. –di mi respuesta y sentí como el frio me caló los huesos, mi madre me sonrió y siguió preparando la comida, ella me apoyaba incondicionalmente como lo había hecho desde siempre. La chica me dio diversos datos y programo mi viaje a EEUU ese mismo día, el pasaje también contaba como parte de la beca, cuando corte expulse todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y mire a mi madre.

—Al parecer me iré.

— ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión cariño? –dejo su delantal a un lado y se sentó junto a mí para conversar acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Sí, Bella no me ama me lo dejo bastante claro y seamos sinceros… todo aquí me recuerda a ella.

—Hijo… Bella solo quiere lo mejor para ti y no creo que ella no te ame. –eso ultimo lo susurro despacio mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

—Quiero irme, quiero salir de aquí y enorgullecerlos.

—Siempre lo has hecho Edward. –mi madre soltó unas lagrimas pero luego se recompuso.

—Bien debemos hacer tus maletas no tenemos mucho tiempo Edward, llama a tu Padre no querrás irte sin despedir. –ella desapareció para arreglar mis cosas y yo me enfrasque en una gran charla con mi padre, el hombre más sabio que había conocido en toda mi vida.

**.**

Me había despedido por mi padre, lamentablemente por teléfono pero les había prometido que cuando llegara los llamaría para poder contarle como había ido todo, estaba triste porque no podía devolverse a Oxford pero feliz y orgulloso de que me haya ganado la beca por la cual había esperando tanto.

—Ok esta es la ultima maleta. –mi madre había encampado todo embalando mis libros y guardado las cosas que se quedarían allí, mis amigos me habían llamado y había recibido un mensaje muy agresivo de Alice diciendo que le había hecho a su amiga, pero realmente no tenía ganas de nada, le había pedido a Emmett y a Jasper si podían venir y habían prometido estar aquí a las tres de la tarde, es decir, en media hora más, nadie sabía nada más que Bella y sospechaba que ella no le había dicho nada a nadie.

—Madre, ¿No crees que llevo muchas cosas? –tres maletas eran demasiado para mí.

—Hijo no seas exagerado, te vas por mucho tiempo –sus ojos se pusieron aguados y corrí a sus brazos.

— ¡Mamá! No llores, sabes que vendré para navidad y año nuevo y te llamare todos los días –ella sonrió mientras se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo que saco entre su manga.

—Lo sé… pero eres mi bebe –me sonroje por eso y luego me reí mientras ella solo me miraba.

—Te amo mamá.

—Te amo hijo, ven vamos a esperar a los chicos y luego nos vamos al aeropuerto tu vuelo sale a las ocho… seguro no quieres despedirte de Bella –negué con la cabeza, ella asintió y salió de mi habitación directo a la cocina, si venia Emmett significaba que debía de preparar algo especial, ya que él era un comilón y gran fans de la comida de mi madre.

Me senté en mi escritorio, saque una pluma y un papel y decidí escribirle una carta de despedida a Bella, ella siempre seria el amor de mi vida y quería desearle lo mejor aunque eso me partiera el alma en lo más profundo, quizás el destino no había querido que una chica tan hermosa y con tan buen futuro se quedara con un simple Nerd, alguien que no valía mucho. Comencé a escribir y deje que mi corazón demandara las palabras de nuestro adiós.

''_Bella… amor de mi vida, las situaciones que nos llevaron a esto son un poco dolorosas para mí, pero ten en cuenta que… yo jamás dejare de amarte, recuerdo cuando me invitaste a verte a aquel baile y decidiste dedicármelo… sin duda allí comenzó mi felicidad…''_

…

…

…

**.**

—Wow Esme, desde aquí puedo oler tus galletas con chispas de chocolate. –Emmett corrió a los brazos de mi madre como si fuese el hijo prodigo y Jasper me abrazo, vio mi mirada y supe que el ya lo sabía todo, el siempre había tenido ese sexto sentido y sabia cuando debía callar o cuando algo malo pasaba.

—Pensé que venias a verme a mí, grandulón. –lo exprese en un tono celoso para que el me siguiera la broma.

—Claro que vine a verte a ti Eddie no te pongas celoso. –rio y fue a abrazarme, mi madre me miro significativamente luego de saludar a Jasper y supe que debía apresurarme.

—Vengan vamos a sentarnos debo hablar con ustedes. –ninguno protesto y rápidamente estuvimos los tres sentamos mientras Emmett se devoraba las galletas con chispas de chocolate de Esme.

—Dime Edward, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Paso algo con Bella? –Jasper pregunto primero mientras Emmett por fin notaba mi seriedad y dejaba las galletas a un lado.

—En realidad si… Terminamos, bueno ella me termino, me gane la beca para Harvard y ella pensó que era mejor terminarme para que pudiera viajar. –fui rápido y conciso me dolía demasiado como para seguir repitiéndolo, Jasper se ajusto sus lentes y me miro.

—Por esa razón Alice voló donde Bella esta mañana… Pero porque simplemente no arreglan las cosas, ustedes se aman Edward deberías luchar por ella.

—Ella… me dijo que solo fui un capricho que jamás me amo.

— ¿Y tú le creíste? –Emmett casi chillo. –Por dios hasta yo que soy un poco más lento veía como se desvivía por ti, Edward eres un estúpido.

—Acepte la beca. –susurre eso ultimo mientras ambos abrían sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso Edward, al menos deja las cosas bien con Bella… ella viajo a Londres con Alice pero volverán el sábado por favor. –Jasper estaba rogándome, así que Bella había viajado…

—Me voy hoy mismo, mi vuelo sale a las ocho de la tarde me llamaron esta mañana y ellos reservaron todos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! EDWARD, COMO NOS HACES ESTO, SOMOS AMIGOS HACE MUCHO TIEMPO. –para mi sorpresa Emmett estaba muy afectado con esta decisión y Jasper parecía consternado.

—Lo siento chicos, saben que siempre serán mis mejores amigos tienen que ir a visitarme, los esperare con los brazos abiertos. –Emmett corrió y me abrazo fuertemente, por primera vez en mi vida veía a un Emmett quebrado y bastante apenado. –Despídete de Rose de mi parte y tu de Alice –dije mirando a Jasper. –aunque dudo que quiera ya que me mando un mensaje muy amenazante esta mañana. –Jasper no dijo nada solo se unió al abrazo grupal mientras mi madre nos miraba desde la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa y una lagrima bajando por tu mejilla.

—Quiero ir a dejarte al aeropuerto, ¿Podemos al menos? –pregunto Jasper mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

—No esperaba menos de ustedes chicos. –ambos me sonrieron como los buenos amigos que eran.

— ¿Qué me dicen de un último juego en Xbox? –ambos reímos antes la propuesta de Emmett y comenzamos a jugar como en los viejos tiempos.

**.**

— ¿Pasaporte?

—Listo.

— ¿Tarjetas de crédito?

—Listo.

— ¿Notebook?

—Listo.

— ¿Teléfono celular?

—Listo. –Mi madre estaba revisando que tuviese todo mientras los chicos estaban comprando algo en una cafetería del aeropuerto, había hablado con mi padre hace una hora para despedirnos y en media hora tenía que entrar para luego arribar y irme definitivamente a EEUU.

— ¡Esme, Debes ver estas galletas! –Emmett comenzó a gritar y mi madre con una sonrisa fue hasta donde él mientras Jasper se acercaba a mí.

— ¿Seguro que estás haciendo lo correcto hermano? –asentí no muy convencido y suponía que Jasper también sentía aquello.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –el asintió un poco perdido pero a fin de cuentas asintió, saque la carta que le había escrito a Bella de mi bolsillo trasero, habían sido cuatro largas paginas pero había acabado. – ¿Puedes darle esto a Bella? Es mi carta de despedida, pero por favor no dejes que Alice lo vea, ¿Si?

—No te preocupes hermano, yo se la daré. –se la guardo rápidamente mientras mi madre se acercaba con Emmett conversando acerca de unas grandiosas galletas, entre los cuatro nos enfrascamos en una conversación dejando que el tiempo pasase lentamente.

**.**

—No puedo creer que vayas a irte. –mi madre me estaba dando el ultimo abrazo mientras los chicos ya se habían despedido y me miraban desde lejos, Jasper había prometido que le daría la carta a Bella y Emmett dijo que viajaría con Rose para conocer más, mi mama se soltó de mi y avance con decisión hacia mi nuevo futuro.

Ya estaba sentado en el avión, estaba muy cansado y necesitaba dormir pero antes teníamos que despegar, las puertas ya se habían cerrados y las azafatas estaban mostrando las puertas de salida, pasaron avisándonos que debíamos apagar nuestros teléfonos celulares y que cuando ya no tuve más distracción que el ruido de los motores me puse los audífonos y me sumergí en la música que sonaba por los audífonos de mi Ipod, había dejado atrás al amor de mi vida y todo se veía mucho mas desolado desde este punto.

—Señores por favor pónganse los cinturones, aterrizaremos en diez minutos más. –el aviso se repetía en Francés, Italiano y Chino, todas las personas comenzaron a sentarse y a ponerse sus cinturones, mire por la ventana y vi como nos estábamos muy cerca de Cambridge, aterrizando así en el Aeropuerto Internacional Logan.

Cuando aterrizamos tome mi bolso de mano y me fui directamente a la policía internacional, pase sin ningún problema y fui a buscar mis maletas supuestamente habría alguien de la universidad esperándome, porque aunque ya hubiese estado unas semanas atrás aquí no recordaba muy bien las instalaciones, esperaba que Abu mi amigo de la India que había conocido aquí estuviese también. Tome mi maletas y me dirigí a las puertas de salida, había muchísima gente mientras avanzaba vi a un chico rubio y muy alto con un letrero 'Edward Cullen' fui donde él y me presente.

—Hola, soy Edward. –amablemente le tendí la mano y el la respondió.

—Hola Edward, soy Mark, ven dame tu maleta para que vayamos a la universidad. –asentí mientras nos alejábamos del aeropuerto era muy simpático y en ocasiones su acento me causaba mucha gracia, era de Texas y estudiaba Leyes, trabajaba para la universidad siendo instructor de los alumnos nuevos.

—Debes estar muy cansado, es un largo viaje. –comenzó una conversaciones mientras avanzábamos por fuera del hospital general de Massachusetts, Mark había decido mostrarme algunas partes de la cuidad antes de llevarme a la universidad.

—Si lo estoy, pero muchas gracias por este recorrido es muy gratificante. –el asintió y comenzamos nuestro camino, luego de una media hora dando vueltas en una van de la universidad me dejo en las oficinas que había visitado en un principio, nos despedimos y me dio su número de teléfono por si quería otro paseo, lo guarde y junto a la señora Marshall nos dirigimos a mi habitación, me dio mis horarios, los buenos deseos y se marcho dejándome allí cuando entre pensé que Abu ya había llegado puesto que según lo que me había dicho la señora Marshall yo era el ultimo chico que faltaba por llegar a la universidad, decidí descansar un poco y luego preguntar por él, mientras pensaba en un millón de cosas a la vez me quede profundamente dormido sobre la cama de mi nueva habitación, volviendo a aquellas pesadillas donde mi Bella no era la misma de siempre.

Desperté sobresaltado y muy sudado, había estado teniendo una pesadilla, tenía la boca seca y mi cuello estaba un poco doblado así que me puse los lentes y decidí tomar un vaso de agua, me mire al espejo y tenía una pinta fatal, sin duda alguna no era el mismo de antes, mientras veía mi entorno y la cama junto a la mía recordé a Abu y salí a la recepción apresuradamente, cuando hube llegado pregunte por mi querido amigo.

—Hola, buenas tardes, quisiera saber si mi amigo Abu Mahan fue aceptado. –la señora me miro un poco mal pero decidió ayudarme registro en su computadora y luego de cinco minutos pudo dar con la respuesta.

—El señor Mahan fue aceptado, le concedieron la beca, pero él no decidió aceptarla. –mi boca decayó un metro de decepción y luego de darle las gracias me fui a mi habitación, ¿Por qué diablos no había aceptado la beca? El me había contado que su familia no tenía mucho dinero, su padre criaba vacas pero tenía tantos hermanos que era un gran privilegio para el poder estudiar en Harvard, entonces de la nada surgió una frase que él me había dicho cuando nos conocimos un poco más.

**Flash Back **

'' —_Si te dieran la beca, ¿Qué harías Abu? –estábamos sentados cada uno en su cama mientras hablábamos de nuestras vidas, llevábamos dos semanas aquí y yo ya quería irme._

'' —_No lo sé, todo depende de Bindu, si ella acepta casarse conmigo dudo que vuelva aunque esta sea una gran oportunidad para mi'' _

'' — _¡¿Espera me estás diciendo que dejaras todo por tu novia?! ''_

'' —_Edward tu también estas enamorado, dime… ¿Dejarías a Bella por todo esto? –el tenia razón, no dejaría a Bella ni por la mayor beca en el mundo._

'' —_Creo que no –susurro bajito''_

'' —_Pues allí lo tienes… yo tampoco le haría eso a Bindu'' _

**Fin Flash Back **

Allí todo tuvo razón para mí, ¿Por qué le había creído a Bella si sabía que era mentira? ¿Por qué la había dejado si ella era el amor de mi vida? Fui un maldito tonto y ahora ella estaba sufriendo por mí, por ser un estúpido, salí corriendo a mi habitación y llame al aeropuerto para reservar un vuelo, no quería estudiar aquí si ella no podría estar junto a mí, me atendieron rápidamente y luego de mucho hablar me reservaron un vuelo para las dos de la mañana, salí con mis maletas directo al aeropuerto Logan, tenía que recuperar a mi chica, graduarme con mis amigos y vivir lo que realmente me apasionaba, mientras corría por encontrar un taxi Mark vino a mi mente y no dude en llamarlo.

—Hey Mark… ¿Crees que podrías hacerme un favor? –el dijo que si y yo comencé a explicarle todo el embrollo de mi vida, mientras pensaba –_''Solo espérame un poco más Bella''._

* * *

><p><em><strong>L<strong>o se, pueden matarme... Estuve muy atareada con mi primer año de universidad y por poco casi repruebo una materia, pero gracias a Dios pase todo y estoy aqui para poder terminar esta historia, me pondre a escribir rápidamente el siguiente capítulo y quizás lo suba en la tarde... No me maten porque subí y no es un capítulo feliz pero les prometo una recompensa luego de este, espero aún tener a las mismas lectoras de antes y a más, pero no pediré mucho, espero que les guste y nos vemos muy pronto porque esta historia se termina este mes si o si.  
><em>

__**PD: **_Si tienen algunas preguntas acerca del Fanfiction, no duden en preguntas, Gracias a todas queridas Lectoras. :) _

_Saludos y un Beso.  
><em>

**M**_arz_**S**ell**.**


	14. Volviendo de la oscuridad

_**D**isclaimer: La historia es de mi propiedad y los maravillosos personajes de la grandiosa Steph Meyer_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Anteriormente'<strong>_

_Allí todo tuvo razón para mí, ¿Por qué le había creído a Bella si sabía que era mentira? ¿Por qué la había dejado si ella era el amor de mi vida? Fui un maldito tonto y ahora ella estaba sufriendo por mí, por ser un estúpido, salí corriendo a mi habitación y llame al aeropuerto para reservar un vuelo, no quería estudiar aquí si ella no podría estar junto a mí, me atendieron rápidamente y luego de mucho hablar me reservaron un vuelo para las dos de la mañana, salí con mis maletas directo al aeropuerto Logan, tenía que recuperar a mi chica, graduarme con mis amigos y vivir lo que realmente me apasionaba, mientras corría por encontrar un taxi Mark vino a mi mente y no dude en llamarlo._

_—Hey Mark… ¿Crees que podrías hacerme un favor? –el dijo que si y yo comencé a explicarle todo el embrollo de mi vida, mientras pensaba –''Solo espérame un poco más Bella''._

**_._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La suerte de un Nerd'<strong>_

_Capítulo 14: 'Volviendo de la oscuridad' _

_**B**POV**  
><strong>_

Alice me había sacado casi a rastras de mi cama, llevaba allí solo algunas horas y había vomitado y llorado más veces de las que pudiera contar, Alice quería ir a conocer la universidad de Londres porque habían planes de que pudiese estudiar allí si es que no la aceptaban en Oxford, antes de irnos había sacado las llaves del departamento de mis padres en Londres para escabullirme si fuese necesario.

Íbamos directo a Londres mientras Alice parloteaba acerca de algún diseño nuevo para distraerme un poco, pero la verdad es que yo solo estaba pensando en las horribles cosas que le había dicho a Edward, lo había herido y de paso me había herido a mí, no sabía si había decidido irse a Harvard o si se había quedado pero dudase que el quisiese verme nuevamente, había sido una perra pero él debía seguir sus sueños aunque eso significase quedarme sin él para toda la vida.

— ¿Me escuchaste Bella? –Alice grito por sobre la música que sonaba en ese mismo instante, iba conduciendo el auto de su madre, un sedan destartalado, bueno en realidad no era de su madre, la habían obligado a conducirlo luego de que se hubo emborrachado con Jasper en la casa de Edward a modo de castigo.

—No… lo siento, ¿Qué decías? –intente ponerle atención para no recibir alguna queja de su parte.

—Que me gustaría que fuésemos a la misma universidad. –le bajo el volumen a la radio y me sonrió abiertamente, ella era mi mejor amiga y sé que quería matar a Edward por mi estado actual, pero la verdad es que él no tenía la culpa.

—Me encantaría Alice pero mi sueño siempre fue irme a Oxford, lo sabes para poder estudiar Leyes. –sonreí pensando en que si esa era la decisión correcta.

—Lo sé, esto es solo una segunda opción sabes que mi sueño siempre ha sido Oxford. –me sonrió y por primera vez en la vida de Alice Mary Brandon decidió guardar silencio y conducir sin decir alguna palabra, algo que agradecía inmensamente en mi corazón.

**.**

Estábamos en el campus de la universidad de Londres, teníamos una visita guiada junto a otros chicos pero en realidad mi mente ni mi corazón estaban aquí, solo pensaba en Edward, en su futuro prometedor y en cómo no podríamos graduarnos juntos porque él no estaría aquí.

—Esta universidad es muy linda. –Alice me tenía tomada del brazo mientras recorríamos los jardines, teníamos veinte minutos para comer algo y descansar un poco para poder recorrer la facultad de letras algo que me hubiese entusiasmado muchísimo si no fuera porque el amor de mi vida ya no estaba aquí.

—Vamos Bella, las cosas se arreglaran con Edward, sabes que él te ama aunque yo quiera despellejarlo vivo.

—Alice, le hice daño, le dije cosas muy feas que no sentía para que tomara la decisión de irse… no viste cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron… le dije que solo era un capricho para mí y ahora que lo había cumplido ya no lo quería en mi vida. –susurre mientras las traicioneras lagrimas volvían a salir una vez más.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –susurro en mi oído mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

—Porque quiero que haga realidad sus sueños, no que por la culpa de una chica no los cumpla.

—Pero el ama a esa chica Bella, debiste dejar que el tomara sus propias decisiones y no arrinconarlo ante un precipicio.

—Si no lo hacia el jamás hubiese considerado irse.

— ¿Pero como sabes que ese es su sueño? Eso es lo que tú crees Bella, Jasper me ha dicho que él te ama y que desde que tiene memoria él lo hace, ¿cómo puedes poner en duda aquello?

—No me perdonaría nunca que él se quedase aquí sin haberse arriesgado.

— ¡Ay amiga! –Alice se limito a abrazarme y consolarme mientras mi mente volaba a todas las bonitas cosas que pasamos, nuestra primera vez juntos, el primer beso, cuando él me defendió de Mike y Jessica, lo amaba con toda mi alma y estaba tan quebrada por él, tan seca sin el que no imaginaba una vida sin él.

—Ven sigamos con el recorrido. –me levante junto a Alice para volver a retomar el recorrido y así intentar olvidar un poco los sucesos de esta madrugada.

**.**

—Me ha encantado esta universidad, pero también quiero estar contigo y con Jasper, Emmett y Rose se irán a Manchester pero prometieron volver para cada festividad.

—No sabía que ellos también iban a irse. –estábamos caminando y recorriendo un poco la ciudad, ya habíamos pasado por el Big Ben y el Támesis todo era muy hermoso y hacia que mi cabeza se desconectase por unos segundos.

—Rose tiene familia allí y aunque Jasper también pudo haberse ido él quiere quedarse aquí… lo amo tanto. –Alice comenzaba a parlotear y solo me hacia sopesar la suerte que tenia ella, Jasper estaba con ella.

—Me parece genial que ellos vayan a irse juntos. –decidí cambiar el tema, me sentía una maldita egoísta por tenerles envidia porque ellos tenían cerca a las personas que amaban y yo no. – ¿Ya tienes listas las cosas para la graduación? –sabia que eso haría que Alice se distrajera y dejara de preocuparse por mí.

—Claro, tengo el vestido perfecto y luego de eso cenare con mis padres y al final culminada con la mejor fiesta del año, debes ir ¿Ok? No acepto un no por respuesta. –asentí para dejase de insistir y seguimos caminando viendo a muchos turistas pasear, sacar fotografías o simplemente sentarse a conversar.

— ¿Y tus padres te dejaran hacer esa maravillosa fiesta?

—Claro Bella… por dios me conoces hace mucho tiempo. –hice una pose un tanto rara y no pude evitar reírme por primera vez, ella también rio hasta que su teléfono sonó.

—Oh, es Jasper espérame un poco. –asentí mientras me recargaba en una banca mirando a los pequeños saltar y reír, Alice no tardo en aparecer y claramente algo había pasado, su cara era como la de un fantasma blanca por la impresión y una corazonada me hizo saber que tenía que ver con Edward.

— ¡Alice! ¿DIME QUÉ PASO? ¡¿ES EDWARD?! –ella asintió lentamente mientras el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, ¿Acaso se había ido?... ¡no! –grito mi subconsciente muy asustado.

—Edward acaba de tomar un vuelo a Cambridge… acepto la beca. –Alice susurro esas palabras y un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí.

— ¿Q-Qué? –conseguí susurrar mientras el mundo daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

—Jasper está en el aeropuerto con Emmett y Esme, Edward acaba de abordar… decidió irse y Jasper dice que tiene una carta para ti. –mi cabeza daba vueltas no podía pensar con claridad, Edward se había ido y no me había podido despedir mis últimas palabras habían sido horribles el debía odiarme.

—Dios mío Alice, ¡Se fue! –luego de eso solo fue llanto, Alice me llevo al auto de su madre mientras las lagrimas caían, ella intentaba consolarme dándome palabras de ánimos pero nada servía, había herido a la persona que mas amaba en mi vida, había sido una maldita y él se había ido ¿y si ahora me odiaba?... la cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía que Alice manejaba pero en algún momento del camino me dormí porque la oscuridad me absorbió y luego todo fue un mal sueño.

**.**

Bella despierta. –Alguien me estaba moviendo mientras intentaba abrir los ojos pero no quería y tampoco podía, oí maldecir a Alice y escuche como sacaba su teléfono y llamaba a los chicos me quede allí sin ganas de participar solo quería fundirme con la oscuridad como un gran agujero negro.

**.**

Estaba en mi cama o eso se percibía aun no quería abrir mis ojos, quería caer en la inconsciencia para siempre, sin Edward nada tenía lógica.

—Alice hay que decirle a sus padres, lleva siete horas dormida. –al parecer los chicos estaban en mi habitación y podía oír cómo estaban peleando.

—Sus padres se fueron a una seuda luna de miel, debemos dejarlos tranquilos a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. –esta vez era Jasper el que estaba hablando.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que es lo mejor. – ¿Estaba Rose aquí?

— ¿Van a contarle algo a Edward? Sabes que te llamara. –dijo Emmett, supongo que debía estarse refiriendo a Jasper.

—Luego veremos eso chicos, ahora hay que cuidar a Bella y si mañana no despierta llamaremos a su familia. –todos estuvieron de acuerdo y decidí no seguir escuchándolos estaba muy cansada y necesitaba dormir, me sumergí en la subconsciencia.

_**E**POV_

Luego de mucho tiempo y un maldito retraso había llegado a Oxford, había intentado llamar pero mi maldito teléfono no respondía, pero por fin me encontraba en un taxi dirección hasta mi casa, tenía mis llaves listas por si acaso no había nadie, cuando llegue saque mis maletas rápidamente mientras le tiraba unas libras al conductor al parecer no había nadie así que tome mis llaves y abrí.

— ¿Madre? ¿Hay alguien en casa? –grite y subí corriendo al segundo piso, pero al parecer no había nadie allí, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí disparado a la casa de Bella, no sabía si ella estaba allí pero tenía que agotar todos los medios por verla. Llegue a su casa y salí disparado, comencé a tocar la puerta como un loco.

— ¡Bella, ¿Estas allí?! –comencé a tocarla más fuerte pero nadie salía. -¡Por favor amor, volví! –seguí insistiendo hasta que algunos vecinos comenzaron a salir por el escándalo que estaba armando, un tanto ofuscado corrí a mi auto y tome el teléfono esperando que Jasper me contestase esta vez, al tercer pitido escuche su voz.

— ¡Dios mío Jasper gracias a dios contestas!, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sabes algo de Bella? Y no me mientas, estoy en su casa y no hay nadie. –comencé a gritarle, podía sentir que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¿Estás aquí? –podía oír a los chicos de fondo, pero nada de Bella.

—Si, ahora dime donde esta Bella. –estaba muy sulfurado y en cualquier momento tiraba el teléfono lejos.

—Bella esta en el hospital Edward, ven inmediatamente ella… no despierta, no sé qué diablos le pasó y tampoco los doctores quizás… tú puedas servir de algo. –el alma se me cayó a los pies y corrí al auto, conduje como un loco todo el camino evitando no estrellarme, no podía creer que Bella estuviese en el hospital pero ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, me salte un par de semáforos en rojo y cuando llegue al hospital estacione el auto como pude y corrí a recepción me indicaron que Bella estaba en el segundo piso, cuando llegue allí los chicos estaban allí se sorprendieron mucho de verme.

— ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Por qué Bella esta aquí?! ¡Alguien respóndame! –les grite mientras de mis ojos bramaban llamas de fuego.

—No lo sabemos Edward. –salto Alice, tenía las mejillas rojas y las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?... –se me quebró la voz y abrace a Alice mientras esta lloraba descontroladamente. -¿Le dijeron a sus padres? ¿Por qué no están aquí?

—No están… no queremos preocuparlos pero íbamos a llamarlos esta tarde hasta que llegaste tu… el doctor cree que ella misma está haciendo esto, quizás si tu le hablas despierte… -susurro Emmett mientras sostenía a Rose en sus brazos, su expresión no era muy distinta a la de Alice.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verla?... –Alice había tomado la mano de su novio mientras iban a buscar al doctor, me quede allí mirando a la gente que circulaba, personas en camillas a punto de ser operadas, ancianos en silla de ruedas y me pregunte, ¿Qué harás si Bella no despierta?

—Tranquilo amigo, va a despertar. –Emmett comenzó a darme ánimos y en mi interior se lo agradecí. Luego de unos diez minutos aparecieron los chicos con un señor de mediana edad y unas gafas.

—Buenas tardes, soy el Doctor Gray y estoy a cargo de Isabella Swan, ¿Eres tu quien quiere verla? –pregunto mientras me observaba lentamente.

—Sí, soy yo doctor, ¿Puedo?

—Claro acompáñame. –le dio una mirada muy cálida a mis amigos y lo seguí por los pasillos.

—Ella está bien, esperemos que tu voz la haga salir de donde no quiere salir. –asentí y entre a su habitación estaba acostada en la cama igual de bella que siempre, tenía en su dedo índice una pinza y estaba con la bata del hospital, no perdí ningún momento y corrí a su lado.

—Bella… amor, por favor despierta, te lo ruego se que fui un imbécil por haberte creído y escapar a penas se diera la oportunidad pero yo te amo Bella me vine a penas me di cuenta del enorme error que había cometido… por favor perdóname. –estaba sobre su camilla mientras las lagrimas caían incontrolablemente, la persona que mas amaba en esta vida… no estaba.

**.**

Bella no despertó ese día, ni tampoco al día siguiente… sabia que me estaba escuchando pero ella simplemente no quería despertar y no sabía la razón… tuvimos que llamar a sus padres y todos los días los chicos, sus padres y yo le hablábamos a Bella de un millón de cosas, el doctor decía que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones y despertaría cuando ella lo quisiera, veía como su madre se desvivía por ella y como su padre lloraba en silencio, Esme venia todos los días a ayudar a Renee y Carlisle hablaba con el doctor Gray para explicarnos más o menos las cosas que pasaban pero sinceramente sentía que el alma se me iba a los pies cada vez que pasaba el día, llegaba la noche y Bella no abría esos maravillosos ojos.

**.**

—Hija… mi vida, abre los ojos por favor. –Renné estaba en este momento con Bella mientras yo observaba la nada, había pasado una semana y faltaba una semana para nuestra graduación, sabía que Bella se moriría si se perdía la graduación, suspire mientras oía como Reneé lloraba, me acerque a ella y ambos comenzamos a hablarle, luego llego Charlie con Alice yo me fui a mi casa a tomar una ducha, mi madre había entendido que no haya querido estudiar en Harvard y había postulado por suerte a un par de universidades incluyendo Oxford antes de todas estas cosas que estaban pasando. Me tire en mi cama y me dormí esperando despertar de esta horrible pesadilla.

Iba camino al hospital, normalmente yo me quedaba en las noches y esta no era una situación diferente, cuando llegue se estaba yendo Emmett y Jasper conversamos un rato y luego entre, como había hecho desde que volví de Cambridge me senté junto a ella y comencé a hablarle de cuanto la amaba y cuanto esperaba que despertara, hasta que las horas corrieron y me quede dormido con mi cabeza sobre la camilla y mi cuerpo doblado en una silla un tanto dura.

_**B**POV_

Estaba sumida en una oscuridad atemorizante, sabía que no estaba en mi casa pero podía oír como las personas que amaba estaban aquí, Edward estaba aquí pero no podía despertar, en la oscuridad gritaba pero nadie podía oírme, y luego de todo eso me agotaba y volvía a sumirme en la oscuridad.

_—Bella… amor, por favor despierta, te lo ruego se que fui un imbécil por haberte creído y escapar a penas se diera la oportunidad pero yo te amo Bella me vine a penas me di cuenta del enorme error que había cometido… por favor perdóname.-Edward por favor, estoy aquí sálvame, comencé a correr y a gritar quería despertar pero mis manos no me respondían tampoco mis piernas la cabeza me daba vuelta y volví a caer en la oscuridad._

Seguía en el mismo lugar, sentía como alguien tomaba de mis manos y súper que era mi padre, Charlie o querido _papi, _estaba llorando, yo no quería que el llorara quería abrazarlo y decirle que era el mejor de todos.

_—Bells, despierta, por favor todos estamos aquí esperándote… cariño debes graduarte, tus amigos te esperan, Edward no duerme, bebe despierta… -Papa por favor, podía oír como su voz se iba apagando y volví a quedar en la oscuridad mis lagrimas caían iba a salir de allí como fuese, luego de eso nuevamente caí en la oscuridad._

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? Parecían largas horas demasiado para ser cierto, sabía que la gente que me quería estaba mal y estaba luchando por despertar había oído a mi madre y a Edward decirme cuanto me amaban, también había oído como Jasper y Emmett me contaba que su pequeña y Rose me extrañaban mucho, en como querían que nos graduáramos los seis, estaba muy triste porque quería despertar, suponía que era de noche Edward me había hablado y ahora estaba sola, me concentre y comencé a moverme pero no sentía nada hasta que lentamente vi la luz corrí a ella evitando cansarme y caer nuevamente pude tocarla alcanzarla y abrí los ojos todo era borroso y me dolía mucho la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde estoy? –mi voz sonó un poco áspera, necesitaba un vaso de agua urgente, recorrí toda la habitación y me fije que Edward estaba allí durmiendo, parecía cansado e incomodo. –Edward… -lo llame mientras le acariciaba su cabello el salto y me miro con los ojos como platos.

—Oh mierda, estas despierta. –su respuesta me causo un poco de gracia y me reí aunque sonó como si estuviese tosiendo. –Enfermera, Bella despertó. –salió corriendo de la habitación como un poseso y comencé a reírme de verlo tan desesperado, rápidamente entro un doctor y comenzó a hacerme muchas preguntas, me tomo la presión, la temperatura, examino mis pulmones, mis ojos y mis oídos y cuando hubo termino un torbellino de personas entro por la habitación, mi madre lloraba abrazada a mi padre.

—Oh mama. –susurre mientras comenzaba a llorar y ella corría a abrazarme mi padre por primera vez en su vida soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas.

—Papa, estas llorando. –le dije mientras tomaba su mano.

—Solo fue una pequeña mugre. –todos rompieron a reír y me fije en que allí estaba la enana junto a Jasper ella también corrió a abrazarme hasta que al final el doctor dijo que me dieran un poco de espacio y decidieron dejarme con Edward.

—Hola. –se acerco un poco cauteloso, quizás no sabría como reaccionaria.

—Amor. –cuando dije esas palabras Edward corrió a mi lado y me abrazo fuertemente.

—Perdóname fui un estúpido, ¿Cómo pude si quiera pensar que no me amabas? Fui tan tonto, cuando llegue allá me di cuenta y volé rechace todo y no quiero ninguna queja, ¿Ok? –asentí feliz de la vida mientras llenaba de besos su cara.

—Podía oír cuando todos ustedes me hablaban pero no podía despertar, me cansaba y volvía a caer en la oscuridad, pero aunque estuve allí jamás deje de pensar en todo lo que te amo. –podía ver como esos hermosos ojos verdes parecidos a las esmeraldas brillaban de felicidad.

—Me asustaste tanto, cuando llegue Jasper dijo que estabas aquí y conduje como un loco luego no despertaste… me hiciste esperar señorita, una semana es muchísimo. –se rio mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

— ¿Estuve una semana? Wow… fue horrible, no quiero separarme nunca más de ti y si eso implica vivir bajo un puente voy a seguirte allí porque jamás pensé amar a nadie de la forma que te amo a ti. –Edward solo sonrió y beso mis labios lentamente, diablos como extrañaba los labios de este hombre.

—Extrañe tus besos.

—Y yo extrañe todo de ti. –elevo sus cejas claramente refiriéndose a otra cosa y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas el no tardo en seguirme como dos locos enamorados que éramos.

**.**

—Bella apúrate, debemos estar una hora antes de la graduación. –Hoy era mi graduación, estaba muy emocionada por terminar una etapa tan genial como esta junto a mis amigos y al amor de mi vida. –Ya bajo Alice espérame. –Termine de arreglarme llevaba un vestido de color crema se adaptaba a mi figura, acompañado de unos enormes zapatos de 15 cm, regalo de Alice, claramente.

—Rose ya está aquí, así que iré al auto y allí nos vemos. –no le dije nada porque suponía que ya había volado al auto de Rose, arregle mi cabello, tome mi toga y mi birrete de color azul oscuro y corrí al auto allí estaban mis dos amigas.

— ¿Listas chicas? –grito Rose mientras aceleraba su BMW descapotable, regalo de graduación.

—Sí. –grito Alice y salimos disparadas hacia la escuela, los chicos ya estaban allí así que cuando llegamos saltamos y corrimos al auditorio donde se realizaría la premiación de los diplomas.

—Estoy tan emocionada. –les comente a las chicas mientras nos poníamos la toga y el birrete, ellas secundaron mi aseveración y corrimos hacia el escenario Edward debía dar el discurso de fin de clase, estaba muy orgulloso de él, de mi pequeño como lo llamaba en cariño.

—Estas preciosa. –susurro alguien a mis espaldas me volteé y allí estaba mi guapo novio, llevaba un traje de vestir de color negro con una corbata del mismo color, se veía bastante apetecible.

—Mmm… estas bastante guapo. –le pegue en el trasero y él se sorprendió algo que solo duro dos segundos.

— ¿Intenta seducirme? Porque le informo que tengo novia… señorita. –me reí de sus ocurrencias y comencé a besarlo cuando decidieron interrumpirnos.

—Señores es hora de que tomen asientos. –era el director, gemí frustrada mientras Edward reía de mi, claramente iba a ser la última de los seis en graduarme, Alice y Edward estaban adelante, no justos pero si de los primeros luego venia Rose y Jasper, para terminar en Emmett y al final yo, por ser Swan, me toco junto a Jessica decidí ignorarla mientras nuestros padres comenzaban a llenar el auditorio y el director comenzaba con la ceremonia.

La ceremonia iba viento en popa, estaba ansiosa porque Edward diera su discurso hasta que el director llamo a Edward adelante.

—Me complace decir que este ha sido el mejor alumno de la promoción, se ha destacado honorablemente y es por esto que llamo al señor Edward Cullen que nos dará el discurso de despedida. Edward subió un tanto nervioso, se acomodo sus lentes y comenzó a hablar.

— ''Compañeros, Compañeras quizás muchos de ustedes están recordando cuando recién éramos pequeños y estábamos en Kínder Garden cuando jugábamos con autos y cuando nuestro sueño era ser policías y en el caso de las mujeres modelos…'' -unas cuantas chicas rieron y Edward siguió con su discurso mientras todos lo escuchábamos atentamente, sobre todo yo.

**.**

—Isabella Marie Swan. –El director me llamo y fui a recibir mi diploma, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Reneé, Charlie, Esme y Carlisle se pararon para aplaudirme fuertemente me sonroje un poco y luego seguí para volver a sentarme, cuando el director hubo llamado a todos era la hora de terminar. –Les doy la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos graduados. –todos sonreímos y tiramos nuestro birrete al cielo, corrí a buscar a mis amigos y todos nos abrazamos saltando por fin éramos graduados.

—Los amo chicos. –grito Emmett mientras todos reíamos de felicidad. –nuestros padres fueron a felicitarnos y nos abrazaron, bese a Edward y este me tomo mientras me giraba, ¿Se podría estar más feliz? No lo creía.

—Chicos una foto. –grito Lily la mama de Jasper y Rose, todos nos abrazamos y sonreímos mientras nos sacaban muchas fotos, estábamos muy felices así que luego de todo eso nos fuimos a almorzar junto a nuestra familia, fue una tarde genial y lo mejor aun es que en la noche era la fiesta de Alice, seguramente iba a ser la sensación del momento y quedaría en la historia para siempre.

Alice nos había dado un tiempo para descansar y luego debíamos prepararnos para la fiesta, estaba sentada en las piernas de Edward mientras admirábamos el atardecer.

—Lo mejor de este año fue hacernos novios. –susurro en mi nombre mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Lo mejor y aun queda mucho por delante.

—Claramente señorita Swan, no va a deshacerse de mí tan rápidamente.

—Ni tú de mi bobito, pero… ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos este momento y nos vamos por allí? –eleve las cejas de la misma forma que él lo hacía y el estallo en risas.

—Estaba pensando en cuando ibas a proponérmelos. –un pícaro Edward me tomo en brazos y salió corriendo conmigo hasta el segundo piso, teníamos que ponernos al día en muchas cosas.

—Te amo Bella Swan. –grito mientras corría y yo solo podía reír.

—Te amo Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>o prometido es deuda, aqui esta un nuevo capítulo de 'La suerte de un Nerd' Espero que les haya gustado, aunque tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala: La mala es que el capítulo que viene es el Epílogo, anteriormente esta historia tenia una secuela pero no me siento en las capacidades como para escribirla se cuanto me costo terminar esta y no quiero comenzar una historia que terminare el 2014, sinceramente se lo que es esperar y no les voy a hacer eso ademas tengo otras historias de proyecto que están escritas, ahora la buena noticia es que luego del final subir Outtake para mostrarles un poco mas como va la vida de estos dos enamorados, la mayor parte de esos outtake esta basada en la secuela que como dije anteriormente estaba escrita en mi cabeza, espero que no se decepcionen pero creo que es lo mejor, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y gracias a las personas que me dejaron un rw, se agradece muchísimo.

**E**l próximo capítulo se viene mañana o el Lunes, espero sus comentarios, dudas, amenazas, buenas vibras, gracias chicas las adoro.

**S**aludos y un Beso.

**M**_arz_**S**ell**.**


	15. El Comienzo de Algo Bueno

_**D**isclaimer: La historia es de mi propiedad y los maravillosos personajes de la grandiosa Steph Meyer_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Anteriormente'<strong>_

_Alice nos había dado un tiempo para descansar y luego debíamos prepararnos para la fiesta, estaba sentada en las piernas de Edward mientras admirábamos el atardecer._

_—Lo mejor de este año fue hacernos novios. –susurro en mi nombre mientras jugaba con sus dedos._

_—Lo mejor y aun queda mucho por delante._

_—Claramente señorita Swan, no va a deshacerse de mí tan rápidamente._

_—Ni tú de mi bobito, pero… ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos este momento y nos vamos por allí? –eleve las cejas de la misma forma que él lo hacía y el estallo en risas._

_—Estaba pensando en cuando ibas a proponérmelos. –un pícaro Edward me tomo en brazos y salió corriendo conmigo hasta el segundo piso, teníamos que ponernos al día en muchas cosas._

_—Te amo Bella Swan. –grito mientras corría y yo solo podía reír._

_—Te amo Edward Cullen._

**_._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La suerte de un Nerd'<strong>_

_Capítulo 15: 'El Comienzo de Algo Bueno'_

_Epílogo._

_**B**POV_

—OK, ¿Estamos listos? –habían pasado unos días luego de la desenfrenada fiesta de Alice, había terminado con una resaca de los mil demonios y para que decir de mis amigos, Jasper había acabo en el retrete del segundo piso luego de haber hecho una mezcla bastante fatalista, Rose y Emmett habían follado como conejos en la encimera de la cocina de Alice y para mi sorpresa muchos de los invitados se habían sentado alrededor de ellos para observarlo, algo bastante aterrador. Estábamos en la casa de Edward, más específicos tirados en su piscina a punto de abrir nuestras cartas de aceptación.

—Estos nervioso Bella, ¿Y si no quedamos juntos?

—Edward, te fuiste 3 meses a Harvard y aun así nuestra relación sobrevivió, ¿crees que no podremos sobrevivir luego de haber pasado esta gran prueba?

—Es por eso que te amo tanto. –sonrió mientras besaba mis labios lentamente.

—Ahora atrás los miedos y abramos las. –el asintió y comenzamos a abrir nuestras cartas de las universidades, había decidido postular a Londres, Oxford, Liverpool y Manchester, todas estaban lejanas pero eran bien vistas en el campo que quería desarrollarme. Revise todo ávidamente y para mi sorpresa había sido admitida en Londres y Manchester, faltaba abrir la mas importante así que suspire y comencé a rasgar el papel lentamente, abrí el sobre y comencé a leer hasta que vi un enorme 'ACEPTADA'. -¡OH Dios mío! Me aceptaron en Oxford.

— ¡Felicitaciones amor! –Edward rápidamente había corrido a abrazarme, me había esforzado en mis calificaciones y ahora había valido completamente la pena.

—Gracias cariño, pero dime, ¿Cómo te fue a ti? –mi felicidad no era completa sin el.

—Pues… -se rasco su cabello un tanto nervioso -, me aceptaron en Manchester, Londres, York y… ¡OXFORD! ¡VAMOS A ESTUDIAR JUNTOS AMOR! –me pare tan rápido como puse y lo abrace, por fin las cosas se estaban aclarando, por fin iba a poder estar con el amor de mi vida, por fin mi corazón se sentía completamente feliz.

—Diablos, es la mejor noticia de todas, debemos ver un departamento comenzar a empacar, ¡Dios mío! Viviremos juntos. –le sonreí bobamente mientras el me tomaba de la cintura, nuestras narices chocaron y el mundo pareció detenerse.

—Te amo. –susurro en mis labios, comenzó a besarme lentamente, mis manos instintivamente se dirigieron a su cabello mientras que las de el fueron a parar a mi espalda baja, su lengua delineo lentamente mis labios y no dude en dejarlo entrar, podía sentir su sabor a limonada y algo en mi se incendio.

—Vamos a vivir juntos amor, podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo y ya sabes a lo que me refiero. –sus ojos se oscurecieron y me saco la parte de arriba del bikini. –Edward, tu madre esta adentro. –lo regañe porque Esme podría salir en cualquier momento aunque moría por estar con el.

—Mi mama… no saldrá bebe. –ronroneo en mi oído mientras mi voluntad cedía completamente.

— ¡Edward! Hijo. –la voz de Esme resonó y me puse rápidamente la parte del bikini mirando de muy mala manera a Edward mientras este solo se encogía de hombros muerto de la risa.

— ¿Qué sucede madre? –el muy cínico de mi novio hacia como si nada pasase, ya vería cuando me negara a follar duro, como a el le gustaba.

—Tienes visita. –mi cara decayó y rápidamente los chicos entraron corriendo con sus trajes de baño dispuestos a pasar una gran tarde, todos sonreímos mientras corría a los brazos de mi mejor amiga.

—Dime, ¿llego tu carta de aceptación? –ella asintió frenéticamente. –me aceptaron Bella, iremos a Oxford con Jasper.

— ¡Si! –grite mientras comenzábamos a saltar como locas y los chicos solo se reían de nosotros.

Pasamos toda la tarde jugando, riéndonos y lanzándonos agua, comimos pizza y Edward a escondida de su madre saco tequila y comenzamos a jugar al 'Yo nunca' como comenzó nuestra amistad. Estos eran mis amigos, al comienzo del año jamás pensé que ellos serian las personas con las que compartiría, ni menos que terminaría siendo novia de Edward pero estaba muy feliz, porque estaba cien por ciento segura de que el era la persona con la que quería estar por siempre.

¡Hey amor!, iremos a ver una película, ¿Vienes? –todos los chicos estaban en la puerta de la cocina dispuestos a comenzar una pijamada, asentí y corrí a los brazos de mi novio feliz de la vida mientras oía a los chicos discutir por la película.

¡Amo a mis amigos! –grite a todo pulmón mientras los demás me veían como loca, al final todos terminamos tirados en el piso, como la manga de freak que éramos.

**.**

Habíamos conseguido un bonito departamento, no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente para tener una habitación, un librero enorme, un sofá con la pantalla plana de Edward y sus juegos además de la cocina y el baño y a pesar de que fuera pequeño y hasta se estuviese cayendo la pintura de las paredes era nuestro nido de amor y estábamos felices por ello.

Edward iba a estudiar Física quántica, cuando me lo dijo no pude evitar gemir, ¡Mi novio si que era el mas _cerebrin_ de todo el mundo!, por mi parte estudiaría Leyes, estaba muy feliz por eso, Jasper estudiar Psicología y Alice diseño, ellos también habían buscado un departamento y vivían muy cerca de nosotros, su departamento era hermoso ya que los padres de Alice se lo habían comprado como regalo de graduación, ellos estaban felices con sus decisiones al igual que nosotros, por otra parte Rosalie iría a la universidad en Manchester allí se quedaría a vivir en la casa de su abuela junto a Emmett ella estudiaría Leyes al igual que yo y esperaba que un futuro ambas pudiéramos crear nuestro propio bufete de abogados, por otra parte Emmett iba a estudiar Ingeniería, aun no se decidía por su mención pero el era un cerebro de tomo y lomo al igual que Jasper y Edward y todos confiábamos en el plenamente.

**.**

— ¡Bella, apúrate el camión de la mudanza vendrá pronto! –suspire mientras seguía embalando todas las cajas, habían demasiados libros y por ende muchas cajas, además íbamos a llevar el sofá de mi habitación, mi librero y mi escritorio, Edward llevaría su cama, su televisión, y armario, nuestros padres nos habían regalado entre los dos un fundo con dinero para la universidad y un bonito living para que pudiésemos siempre cenar en familia.

— ¡Ya estoy casi lista mama, dile a papa que venga por favor! –era bastante agotador irse a la universidad pero estaba un poco nerviosa por las clases. Con Edward habíamos decido trabajar ya que eso ayudaría con los gastos, es por eso que habíamos decidido irnos un mes antes de que comenzáramos las clases y para nuestra sorpresa yo ya tenia trabajo en la biblioteca de la universidad y Edward en una disqueria que quedaba muy cerca de nuestro departamento.

—Bella, ¿Por qué tantas cajas? ¿Dónde esta Edward para cargarlas? –me reí un poco mi padre tenia una mueca, sabia que era por la cantidad de cajas que había en mi habitación.

—Papa, esta embalando sus cajas de la misma manera que lo hago yo, lo sabes, vendrá en la noche por mi. –el suspiro de forma cansada pero aun así llevo cada caja al primer piso.

Tendríamos el auto de Edward y el mío allá, por ende el camión de la mudanza pasaría hoy y dejaría las cosas en el departamento, Jasper y Alice habían decidió ayudarnos y ellos recibirían las cosas, mientras que Edward y yo nos iríamos mañana en la mañana cada uno en su auto con las maletas y la ropa, era un tanto agotador mas si pensamos que allá debíamos ordenar todo el desastre que se formaría.

El camión de la mudanza había llegado y ahora iría al a casa de Edward para luego dejar las cosas en nuestro departamento, estaba un poco cansada así que me tire en mi cama y cerré los ojos mientras empezaba a relajarme pero para mi malestar el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Hola? –no había visto el identificador, pero sabia que Edward me estaba llamando.

—Amor, ¿Cómo estas? –decidí gastarle una broma.

—Perdón pero… ¿Quién es usted?

—Amor soy yo, Edward.

— ¿Cómo dijo que se llama? ¿Edwin?

— ¡QUÉ! Amor me estas asustando. –no pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme, era tan tierno.

—Era una broma cariño, lo siento.

—Me asustaste, pensé que no reconocías al amor de tu vida.

—Bobo, jamás me olvidaría de ti y frente a tu respuesta estoy cansada pero muy ansiosa.

—Igual yo, el camión acaba de irse y pues… quería invitarte a cenar, así que ¿Paso por ti a las 7?

—Claro mi amor, a las 7 nos vemos.

—Ponte mas linda que nunca, te amo. –corto rápidamente, algo tramaba Edward, el nunca planeaba citas así sin mas, mientras el enigma se formaba en mi cabeza partí corriendo a bañarme, eran las cinco con treinta.

— ¡Bella! ¡Edward ya llego! –mi mama estaba gritando desde la escalera mientras yo me calzaba mis tacones negro, me mire al espejo y me gusto el resultado, llevaba el cabello en un moño con algunos mechones suelos, mi vestido azul se amoldaba a mi figura y los tacones negro de infarto alargaban mis piernas, tome mi bolso y baje corriendo mi madre me cerro un ojo y yo me sonroje ávidamente.

— ¡Wow! –escuche como Edward exclamaba y mi moral subió rotundamente.

—Tú no estas nada mal, guapo. –le cerré un ojos mientras salíamos de la casa, corría una brisa bastante agradable, su auto estaba estacionado y como siempre abrió mi puerta, el subió y partimos a algún lugar que yo, no conocía.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –estaba un poco emocionada y extasiada.

—Es una sorpresa Bella, no seas impaciente. –refunfuñe un par de cosas y me cruce de brazos.

—Eres una nena. –le saque la lengua a Edward por su comentario y le subí al volumen al radio.

Al cabo de diez largos y eternos minutos paramos cerca de un parque, aunque no parecía un parque ya que no habían juegos, ni niños ni casa alredor, mas bien era como un campo travieso pero muy bien cuidado, habían muchas flores árboles frutales y al medio podía ver una canasta y una manta para picnic.

—Amor… ¡Ed es hermoso! –susurre emocionada mientras el ayudaba a bajarme y caminábamos por el camino de piedra que llevaba hacia el picnic.

— ¿Te gusta? –pregunto un cauteloso Edward.

—Es hermoso claro que me gusta. –nos sentamos y el comenzó a sacar sándwich, champaña, frutillas con chocolates, y muchas cosas mas.

—Te esmeraste mucho. –mire entre mis pestañas a mi novio mientras comíamos un rico sándwich de pollo y tomate.

—Lo eh estado preparando hace un tiempo. –se sonrojo y yo acaricie su mano.

—Te amo.

—Te amo. –ambos nos miramos a los ojos y comenzamos a comer, a disfrutar y a reír, todo lo que Edward había preparado era hermoso, sin duda era lo mas hermoso, podía sentir mi corazón palpitar y casi salir de mi pecho.

—Ven quiero mostrarte algo. –Edward se paro y me tendió su mano, ambos comenzamos a caminar por un camino de piedras, iba tomada de su mano para evitar caerme y así arruinar el momento, iba un poco distraída que cuando levante la mirada note un enorme globo aerostatito, era hermoso y un señor estaba allí regulando el fuego y evitando que se volara.

—Edward… ¿Qué es esto?

—Es un globo aerostatito, los hermanos Montgolfier hicieron la primera demostración en Francia en el año 1782, Versalles en el mismo año lo voló, para ser exactos en septiembre de… -Edward comenzó a hablar disparates, como cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

—Amor… no quiero saber su historia, si no, ¿Qué hace aquí el globo?

—OH, lo hubieras dicho antes, pues… quiero que volemos en el. –estaba sonrojado y mi boca debe haber decaído de la impresión.

— ¿De verdad? Wow… pero ¿Por qué?... –el no me dijo nada y solo tiro de mi mano saludamos al señor y el comenzó a darnos las instrucciones nos dio un paracaídas por cualquier motivo y cuando estuvimos lo bastante elevados Edward tapo mis ojos.

—Edward, estas asustándome, ¿Qué sucede? –mis nervios estaban que reventaban, iba a estrangular a alguien si el no hablaba pronto.

—Espera y veras. –comenzó a moverme y me acerco a la orilla soltó el pañuelo que cubría mis ojos y comencé a mirar a todos lados adaptando la vista

— ¿Pero que diablos Ed…? ¡OH DIOS MIO EDWARD! –no pude hacer otra cosa que ponerme a llorar, en el pasto cerca de donde habíamos hecho el picnic en el césped había un enorme mensaje para mi; _'Bella, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?'_ comencé a hipar y me volteé para abrazarlo, pero el estaba hincado mostrándome un hermoso anillo.

— ¿Y que dices?... ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? –asentí mientras me tiraba sobre el a llenarlo de besos.

—No puedo… e-estoy sin palabras ¿Cuándo planeaste esto? Es hermoso, hermoso mi vida. –el puso el anillo en mi dedo y me sonrió.

—Desde el primer momento en que te vi, cuando éramos pequeños supe que te amaría, soñé miles de veces contigo y jamás pensé que iba a ser correspondido, pero de pronto llegaste tu con tu luz, con tu amor por mi, con tu paciencia y tu entereza y me correspondiste y algo completamente imposible ocurrió, ¿El universo se había puesto de mi parte? Un nerd que no podía ofrecerle nada a nadie estaba con la chica de sus sueños, cada cosa que pasamos, el haberme ido, el como me trataron en la escuela, cuando te peleaste con ellos por mi fue la prueba de que te amo y no dejare de amarte nunca, quiero vivir junto a ti por siempre y tener hijos contigo, no pido mas al mundo, porque ya me dio lo mas precioso, tu. –las lagrimas caían incontrolablemente por mis ojos, el era tan tierno, tan especial, tan único y yo lo amaba por eso y cada detalle mas.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces, no puedo esperar para ser la Señor Cullen, te amo y agradezco al cielo por haber cruzado nuestros caminos, quiero que esto dure para siempre, te amo mi nerd. –sonreí mientras besaba su nariz.

—Que suerte tiene este nerd, ¿no?

—Si, este nerd es de lo más suertudo.

—Debería escribir una novela con mi historia. –reí por sus ocurrencias mientras lo besaba.

— ¿Y como llamarías a tu novela? –lo pensó un poco pero luego no dudo.

— 'La suerte de un nerd' por Edward Cullen. –reí mientras lo abrazaba.

—Sin duda será un éxito.

—Te amo preciosa.

—Te amo mi nerd. –el rió y comenzamos a besarnos, mi vida era el y no dudaría y seguir adelante por las hermosas cosas que nos esperaban, además iba a ser la señora Cullen, ¿Qué era mejor que eso?

**_FIN._**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>i, lamentablemente se acabo, de verdad fue un agrado escribir esta historia, me costo muchísimo llegar al final, pero hoy puedo decir que esta casi completa, como saben esta historia tenía una secuela pero decidi no hacerla, por ende subiré tres outtake para mostrarles como va la vida de estos tórtolos en la universidad, ademas de sus nuevas vidas y conflictos internos, espero que con eso se den cuenta de que mas o menos iba la secuela, me gusto mucho escribir esta historia y si bien este es el final, de misma forma no lo es por que nos volveremos a ver, así que no les dare tanto la lata por que aun queda un poco mas de este hermoso nerd, un tanto exasperante algunas veces, pero muy tierno, Gracias por sus Review, las adoro mucho y nos vemos en unas días mas. Cuídense, Bendiciones y Adiós.

**E**l próximo capítulo será en fin de semana.

**M**_arz_**S**ell**.**


	16. Nuestra nueva vida Universitaria

**D**isclaimer: La historia es de mi propiedad y los maravillosos personajes de la grandiosa Steph Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La suerte de un Nerd'<strong>_

_Outtake 1: 'Nuestra nueva vida Universitaria' _

**_._**

_**B**POV _

Mi primera clase de Romano comenzaba en cinco minutos y no podía encontrar el maldito auditorio donde se impartía, Edward se había levantado temprano y el muy infeliz no me había despertado, me las pagaría cuando llegase luego del trabajo.

306, 307, ¡Diablos! ¡Pensé que jamás te encontraría maldito auditorio! -entre rápidamente y tome asiento en medio, como supuse el auditorio estaba lleno hasta tope y gracias a Dios encontré un puesto vacío junto a un chico bien parecido, llevaba unas gafas enormes de pasta negra que hacia que recordase a mi novio, tenia un cabello muy rubio, muy desordenado y era muy delgado.

—Hola, ¿Esta ocupado? —no quería ser grosera y estarle ocupando el asiento de alguien más.

—Oh, no, no lo esta. —me sonrió ampliamente y tome asiento mientras comenzaba a sacar mi libreta y un lápiz para poder tomar nota.

—Soy Cameron. —el chico se presento y me pareció muy amable de su parte haberlo hecho.

—Soy Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella. —tome su mano a modo de saludo y entablamos una conversación prontamente, Cameron era bastante fácil de llevar.

—¡Diablos, llego el Señor Anderson, así que hablamos luego, eh escuchado decir que es el profesor más malo y quisquilloso de toda la carrera así que será mejor no hablar. —mis ojos se abrieron unos centímetros de más y asentí corriendo mi vista hacia adelante mientras el Señor Anderson dejaba sus cosas sobre su escritorio. El Señor Anderson era un tipo cuarentón, era un Dios, o al menos el se aseguraba de que todos tuviésemos claro eso y no cabía dudas de que más del 50% de la clase ya lo consideraba de esa forma.

—Así que tenemos carne fresca en las aulas de Oxford. —sonrió socarronamente y quise pegarle en su perfecta nariz que se veía a leguas era operada. —Dime… tu —alargo el brazo y apunto a una chica un tanto menuda con el cabello cortísimo y de color rojo —; ¿Cual es tu nombre? —la chica trago pesado pero respondió sin dudar.

—Amy Winchester. —el profesor rodó los ojos como si su nombre fuese obvio.

—Bueno Amy dime… ¿Que te trae por aquí? —la chica no dudo y comenzó a hablar

—Mi pasión es esto Señor Anderson, no dudare en ser la mejor abogada de Inglaterra y le aseguro que seré la mejor de su clase. —cuando esa chica dijo eso muchos emitieron un gemido como si el aire se les hubiera extinguido de sus pulmones, mire a Cameron y el tenía los puños apretados.

—Tiene agallas señorita Winchester. —ella sonrió satisfecha —; pero eso no le servirá en mi clase —esta vez el maestro sonrió maliciosamente. —Señorita Winchester fuera de mi clase, no podrá entrar en ella en un mes más y no se moleste en discutir, yo mando en esta salón y si yo quiero que se vaya se va. —La chica tomo sus cosas y salió llorando del salón, tragué pesado y me encogí en mi asiento.

—Como lo ven señores es muy fácil alardear de lo que queremos ser y hasta ser un poco soberbio con ello, lo importante es que lo cuando lo tengan puedan calibrar sus ánimos y no ser unos petulantes como la señorita Winchester, ahora pagina 501, McKibben comienzas a leer tu hasta que se lo asigne a otro. Allí fue como comenzó mi nueva experiencia universitaria, el Señor Anderson era un maldito, pero sin dudas era el mejor maestro que podría tener.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de clases y Edward ya estaba enfrascado en algún proyecto, tenia nuevos compañeros y me causaban mucha gracia, todos usaban pantalones mas arriba del ombligo, enormes gafas y un claro exceso de gel en sus cabellos, por suerte mi Edward seguía como siempre.

—Amor, ya llegue. —grite cuando entre a nuestro pequeño departamento, todo estaba en orden excepto por la maldita calefacción que siempre fallaba y Edward tenia que arreglarla o si no moríamos de calor o frío.

—En la habitación. —corrí como una loca y me tire sobre mi novio que estaba estudiando en la cama, desordene sus papeles pero no me importo porque lo extrañaba mucho.

—¿Por qué estás tan cariñosa? —tomo mi cintura con sus brazos y sonreí como una boba enamorada.

—Porque te extrañe muchísimo, ¿Acaso no puedo abrazar a mi prometido? —amaba como sonaba esa palabra.

—Claro que si prometida, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bastante bien, el Señor Anderson no me grito simplemente asintió y eso es bastante. —me acosté a su lado abrazando lo mientras conversábamos.

—Cariño mañana debo juntarme con los chicos. —fruncí el ceño.

—¿Quienes son los ''chicos?

—Pues; Alec, Ethan, Marc y… Kate. —mis orejas tiraron humo, me levante de un salto y lo mire feo.

—¡No! ¿De nuevo? ¡Prometiste que no volverías a juntarte con esa estúpida perra! —Edward abrió mucho los ojos, wow, creo que me había pasado un poco.

—Amor, ¿Por qué te pones así?

—Sabes porque, siempre intenta meterse entre tus pantalones, ¿recuerdas cuando te robo nuestro anillo de compromiso para que creyera que la preferías a ella antes que mi?

**F**lash **B**ack

_—¿Como es posible que llevemos cinco días en la universidad y tu ya tengas un proyecto importante que entregar? —bufé, quería estar con mi novio._

_—Cariño… quiero que lo entiendas, ¿si? _

_—Lo entiendo bebe, pero me da mucho pesar, ¿Por qué mejor no vienes a hacer el trabajo acá? me quedare en la habitación estudiando o viendo televisión. _

_—Pensé que te molestaba que trabajáramos aquí. —comento mi querido novio con cara de borregüito. _

_—No mi amor, llama los y diles que vengan para acá puedo pedir pizzas. _

_—Te amo. —me encantaba cuando Edward estaba feliz, me hacia sentir muy feliz a mi también. _

_ Cuando los amigos de Edward llegaron todos me cayeron muy bien, excepto esa tipa de cabello rojo que veía con ojos soñadores a MI prometido, deje pasarlo y les ofrecí refresco luego de eso fui a la habitación y me tiré a ver televisión, Cameron se había convertido en mi mejor amigo y lamentablemente hoy tenia cita con una chica del campus así que mi patético día estaba destinado a solo ver televisión. _

_ Desperté un poco grogui me había quedado dormida, eran las seis menos un cuarto intente arreglar mi mata de cabello y cuando salí a la sala no había nadie excepto Kate, tenía el anillo de compromiso en sus manos mientras hablaba por teléfono. _

_—Lo se Heidi, no soy idiota, esconderé el anillo y le haré creer a la estúpida novia de Edward que el lo dejo en mi casa anoche… cuando intimamos. —esa palabra sonó tan asquerosa de su boca que tuve muchas ganas de vomitar. Al parecer los chicos estaban en la cocina así que Kate guardo el teléfono y escondió NUESTRO anillo entre sus ropas, entre corriendo a la habitación y le marque a Cameron._

_—Bella estoy en una cita… —no lo deje terminar claramente._

_—Lo sé, pero paso algo horrible y debes ayudarme. —suspiró. Cameron amaba todas esas cosas, oí como se despedía de su pareja._

_—Espero que esto sea malditamente bueno Isabella Swan porque Emily estaba muy buena. _

_—Es mejor… lo que pasa es… —le conté todo con pelos y señales Cameron quedo sorprendido pero armamos un plan íbamos a desenmascarar a esa maldita puta, así que cuando Cameron toco el timbre del departamento corrí a abrirle ignorando a los demás, incluso a Edward. _

_—Cariño llegaste. —Edward odiaba que le dijese así a Cameron pero era de cariño, jamás habría un ''nosotros'' _

_—Bella, vine a terminar nuestro trabajo… ya sabes. —observo a Kate y le cerro un ojo. —Pero… ¿Quien es esta hermosura? —se acerco corriendo a ella como un estúpido y beso su mano, la muy idiota se sonrojo hasta mas no poder y Edward me miro con cara de ¿Y a este que le pasa? me encongí de hombros y cerré la puerta. _

_—Soy Cameron y tu belleza… ¿Como te llamas? —ella sonrió coquetamente y comenzó a hablarle, nadie los tomo en cuenta y yo me senté junto a mi novio esperando que Cameron le sacara el anillo de sus ropas para dejarla en evidencia. _

_—¡Diablos Kate! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas casada?! —el muy idiota de mi amigo tenía el anillo entre sus manos._

_—¡¿Que significa esto?! Edward Cullen, ¡¿Por qué ella tiene nuestro anillo?! —diablos moría de la risa por dentro._

_—Y-Yo n-n-no lo se —comenzó a tartamudear estaba asustado, pobre bebe._

_—Y tu perra de cuarta, responde, ¿Que hacías con el anillo de mi prometido? —la chica abrió mucho los ojos, no sabia que éramos prometidos y al parecer era un poco mas decente de lo que había pensado_

_—Y-yo… Edward lo olvido en el baño de mi casa cuando nos repartimos el trabajo, y-yo lo siento E-Edward iba a devolvertelo hoy pero realmente lo o-olvide… p-perdón… —sonreí satisfecha y Cameron se alejo de ella como si tuviese tiña, choco los 5 conmigo y se fue de la casa los amigos de Edward no tardaron en irse dejando a un asustado Edward y a la perra de Kate en mi sala._

_—No quiero volver a verte en mi casa, ¿Me oíste? Se que eso no sucedió maldita perra. —ella sonrió sacando su careta por fin._

_—Pensé que eras un idiota Swan, al parecer no lo eres… pero esto no acaba aquí. —tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa, tuve que explicarle todo a Edward y prometió no volver a hacer ningún trabajo con ella, excepto hasta ahora… _

**F**in **F**lash **B**ack.

—¡Lo habías prometido! —fruncí el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero… es la última vez que nos juntamos, tenemos que entregar el trabajo esta semana y ahí no haré nunca mas nada con ella.

—No confío en ella amor. —me puse triste porque sabia que ella jugaba sucio.

—Confía en mi… ¿Ok? —asentí, Edward tomo sus cosas y se fue a juntar con ellos.

—Hice el trabajo de Código Penal que era para la otra semana, limpie la casa completamente incluyendo el armario y cocine la cena, Edward debía estar por llegar así que puse todo en el horno para servirlo caliente.

—Habían pasado 2 horas desde que supuestamente mi novio debería haber llegado, estaba nerviosa, sabía que esa Kate tenía algo que ver con esto, marque su teléfono por quien sabe cuantas veces mas y esta vez tuve, solo que no contesto mi novio sino una voz femenina bastante conocida.

—Hola Bella… ¿Buscas a Edward? Pues esta en mi cama… durmiendo de lo mejor…

—Maldita mentirosa, ¡No te creo nada! ¡Voy a denunciarte perra del infierno! —ella comenzó a reírse y yo solo quise matarla mas rápidamente

—Revisa tu mail Bellita… —me cortó y corrí a revisar mi mail, allí había una foto de mi Edward desvestido en una cama que no conocía con una Kate desnuda sobre el, tire todo lejos y comencé a llorar… se supone que íbamos a casarnos ¿Por que Edward me hacia esto? Llame a Cameron y a Alice, ambos corrieron a verme y estuve toda la noche con ellos llorando como una maldita magdalena, mañana cuando llegara Edward le diría que debía irse de la casa.

—¿Por qué me hizo esto? —comencé a hipar mientras Alice me abrazaba.

—Tranquila Bella debe hacer una explicación, Edward te ama hasta Cameron lo sabe que lo conoce hace menos de un mes, además Kate te amenazo desde esa vez. —el asintió mientras me pasaba una taza de te de hierbas.

—Tienes razón. —ella tenía un punto.

—Eran las seis de la mañana cuando unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron de mi horrible sueño.

—¡Bella abre me ahora mismo! —Edward estaba gritando como un loco, Cameron corrió a abrirle y lo entro de un tirón parecía perdido.

—¡¿Quien diablos te crees que eres para engañar a Bella y hacer este estúpido escándalo?! —Alice lo miro feo mientras Edward apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Esa perra de Kate, la muy hija de su madre me drogo y comenzó a sacarme fotos desnuda con ella. —abrí mis ojos, Edward jamas maldecía y ahora parecía una persona completamente diferente, hasta tuve miedo.

—Sabía que no habías hecho nada. —miré feo a Cameron por defender a Edward y el se encogió de hombros.

—Mentiroso, vete del departamento ahora mismo. —grite como nunca lo había hecho antes, pude ver como la cara de Edward cambiaba rápidamente.

—No me iré, ya eh cometido muchos errores en el pasado Bella Swan así que ahora vas a escucharme. —subió el tono y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Alice y Cameron se fueron dejando me con el lobo, ''traidores''

—¿Quien mierda eres tu y que hiciste con mi novio? —sonrió arrogantemente y sólo quise saltarle encima.

—Me vas a escuchar… siempre sacas conclusiones erróneas y esta vez la perra me drogo pero no te preocupes ya la denuncie y van a expulsarla de Oxford…

—Wow… realmente tu no eres Edward… —me dio una mirada de tigre malo y tragué pesado. —Ok me callo.

—Así me gusta… ''gatita'' así que no me iré de la casa y vas a obedecerme, ¿ok? —se tambaleo un poco.

—Si… su señoría. —sonrió y me tomo de la cintura como un cavernícola yendo se directamente a nuestra habitación.

—Creo que voy a pedirle un poco de esa droga a Kate.

—Ni lo sueñes. —gruño.

Era una tonta por dudar de mi novio, pero esa había hecho que sacara su cara mas fiera en la cama y amaba al Edward que quería comerme.

—Dios Bella me estas matando, no puedo sacar esta maldito sujetador. —me reí como loca y me lo saque dejando mi pecho fuera de cualquier agarre. —Hoy no vas a quedar viva… —susurro entre mis labios y me sumergí el deseo y el placer de estar con mi novio.

_**.**_

_3 Semanas Después._

Llevábamos un mes en la universidad, Edward tenía un trabajo estable en la disquería desde que habíamos llegado y lamentablemente aún no podía tener un trabajo estable, es por eso que hoy sábado tenía tres entrevistas, una de cajera en el supermercado, otra en una librería que era la que mas me entusiasmaba y la que menos me interesaba era ser la chica de los lavados en la cafetería de la universidad, las cosas no iban tan bien puesto que no teníamos mucho dinero y el departamento se caía a pedazos.

—¡Amor! ¿Sabes donde están mis libros? —mi novio estaba haciendo un gran desastre, ¿Por qué no podía ser mas ordenado?

—¡Cariño están en el escritorio! busca mejor. —me estaba maquillando un poco, ya que tendría que ir a la primera entrevista en media hora. Me puse una falda de tubo negra, una blusa de color azul marino y unos tacones de color negro, me veía bastante formal y Alice me había ayudado a escoger mi súper conjunto.

—Bella… No está ahí… ¡WOW! Te ves hermosa

—Gracias, me haces sonrojarme. —tome mi bolso y camine hasta la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Edward, aún iba con pijama y tenía todo el cabello revuelto. —Debo irme… —puse una carita triste, no quería dejarlo.

—Lo sé, pero… yo te llevo… te ves muy sexy para andar así por la calle. —frunció el ceño y corrió a vestirse mientras rodaba mis ojos, siempre tan celoso.

—Eres un celoso Edward.

—No me importa, eres mía. —le saque la lengua.

—Muy madura. —sonrió y corrió hasta mi lado ya vestido, me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos hasta su auto, muy pocas veces lo usábamos porque gastaba demasiado combustible y no siempre teníamos dinero para llenar el estanque.

Cuando estacionamos el auto en el supermercado Edward me siguió de cerca, camine a las oficinas y allí me recibió el administrador, James, era bastante intimidan y sentía su mirada en mi pero realmente lo olvide ya que necesitaba el trabajo.

—A veces hay que quedarse hasta muy tarde, ya sabes, pero tu no debes preocuparte, yo puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa cuando gustes. —sus palabras sonaron con una doble intención pero evite hacerle caso.

—Si ella sale tarde, yo la vengo a buscar, por eso soy su prometido. —Edward estaba a punto de saltar a su cuello y romperlo en dos.

—Bueno Bella, me dijiste que eras estudiante, ¿No? —James decidió ignorar el comentario de Edward y comenzó a preguntarme otras cosas.

—Estudio Leyes en Oxford.

—¡WOW! impresionante, una chica lista. —me sonroje un poco y el solo rió mientras me tomaba de la cintura, un detalle que no paso desapercibido para Edward que comenzó a aclararse la garganta como si algo se le hubiese quedado atrapado. —Eres muy guapa… —susurro en mi oído James

—Muchas gracias. —mire a otro lado y me senté frente a la caja registradora mientras James me enseñaba las cosas básicas, estuvimos allí unos veinte minutos y el decidió cruzar la linea.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tomar una copa? —puso su mano en mi rodilla y comenzó a moverla con demasiada confianza.

—¡¿Qué mierda te crees que eres?! ¡Suelta las manos de mi prometida! —esta mas que claro decir que Edward comenzó a golpear a James, lo dejo tirado en el piso y por ende nos sacaron de patitas a la calle perdiendo completamente mi oportunidad de trabajo allí… sabia que ese asqueroso había hecho mal, pero yo podía defenderme sola.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Edward?! ¡Acaso no sabes que necesito el trabajo! —estaba molesta por su comportamiento de cavernícola.

—¡¿Acaso no viste como te toco?! ¡No seas tonta Bella! —me grito en la cara y sin palabra alguna se subió al auto, lo seguí mientras echaba humos por las orejas, me dejo en el campus y se largo de allí en su auto.

—¡Idiota! —susurré de mal humor mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería, decidí olvidar el incidente y centrarme en lo que estaba en ese momento.

—Bueno Bella, los horarios son muy flexibles pero necesitamos muchas personas que estén dispuestas a lavar sin sentirse inferiores, ¿Entiendes? —la señora Bethany la encargada de la cafetería me estaba mostrando las instalaciones, claramente el trabajo ya era mío pero quería probar como me iría con la librería.

—¿Se trabaja los domingos? —rogué en mi mente que no fuera así.

—No, los domingos no, pero los sábados de ocho treinta hasta las cuatro y treinta si. —no era un mal horario, me despedí de la señora Bethany mientras caminaba hacia mi próximo destino pensaba, ¿Que estaría haciendo Edward? Con esa inquietud camine unas seis cuadras y llegue a la librería Aquarius, era muy pintoresca, tenia colores azules en todas sus gamas y trabajaban muchos chicos un tanto Hippie, todos me sonrieron cuando llegue y rápidamente el encargado me mostró todo, me indico los horarios y como manejar la caja.

—La mayoría de los chicos que trabajan aquí son estudiantes Bella y sus horarios son muy flexibles, dime, ¿Que te acomoda a ti?

—Pues los lunes, martes y miércoles puedo trabajar en la tarde, y los sábados en la mañana, los demás días salgo mas tarde de la universidad.

—Me parece perfecto, los Lunes y los Martes puedes trabajar de cinco hasta las nueve que es cuando cierra la librería y los Sábados trabajarías con Miley la chica de la caja, desde las nueve hasta las tres.

—Me parece bastante bien el horario. —sonreí al parecer estaría contratada.

—Pues, ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

—¿Significa que el trabajo es mío?

—Claramente Bella.

—¡WOW! Puedo comenzar el lunes, estaría encantada. —estuvimos una media hora mas hablando de la paga, que por cierto esta bastante buena, de lo que debía usar y de la puntualidad, me fui bastante contenta porque era lo que quería.

El maldito autobús no había pasado en una hora y había que tenido que esperar todo eso además para colmo el ascensor estaba malo y tuve que subir con mis tacones de 15 centímetros, maldije mientras abría la puerta del departamento y mi estómago gruñía del hambre que tenía.

—¡Edward! ¿Estás aquí? —lance mis zapatos lejos y colgué el bolso en el perchero mientras caminaba hasta la sala.

—Por aquí cariño. —cuando hube llegado al comedor me sorprendí bastante. —¿Qué es esto?

—Lo siento… me comporte como un idiota, es una manera de pedir disculpas. —la mesa estaba cubierta con comida muy apetecible, habían velas, unas copas de vino y frutillas con chocolate.

—Cariño… ¡Te amo! —corrí a sus brazos y comencé a besarlo tiernamente por toda su cara mientras me paraba de puntitas.

—Se que me comporte como un cavernícola pero el muy estúpido estuvo a un segundo de tocarte el trasero y tu no lo viste. —puso su típica carita de perrito muerto.

—Si te comportaste como un cavernícola, pero no tienes que preocuparte, ¡me dieron el trabajo en la librería! —comencé a saltar mientras Edward me tomaba en sus brazos y giraba conmigo.

—¡Te felicito cariño! ¡Eso es genial!

—Si, ahora podré ayudarte con los gastos.

—No seas boba, sabes que no había necesidad. —lo miré feo porque sabíamos que no era así —; Ok me callo.

—¡Comamos que muero de hambre! —exclamé mientras me sobaba la pancita.

—A su orden, su majestad. —me senté mientras comenzamos a servirnos comida, no podía evitar pensar en la suerte que tenía de que tener a este hermoso chico a mi lado, lo amaba tanto, si bien teníamos nuestras estúpidas peleas siempre las superaríamos porque nos amábamos muchísimo.

—Edward.

—¿Bella?

—Te amo mucho. —una hermosa sonrisa se poso en sus labios y no dudo en contestar.

—También Te amo mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ola, lo sé, lo sé, dije que actualizaria el fin de semana pasado, pero realmente pasaron muchas cosas horribles en mi casa, la pesadilla comenzó el viernes pasado y termino este viernes así que no pude escribir nada hasta ayer, de verdad lo siento mucho pero ya estoy aquí, ya todo esta perfecto y podré terminar rápidamente este Fic. ¿Que les pareció el primero Outtake? Sabemos que estos dos enamorados tienen una particular forma de enojarse y luego ponerse en la buena, pero querían que vieran el cambio de Edward, que ahora el tiene la situación tomada de un asta y ya no es tan dejado como antes, aunque sigue siendo un cavernícola celoso, pero siempre lo arregla, ¿A que no es mono?.

**E**spero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, no prometeré con fechas cuando sera el próximo pero espero que les guste, ya paso el tema de los celos, así que no se asusten estos dos están pegados con 'pegatina forever' y no se separaran. :)

_**G**racias por sus comentarios, Review y sus buenas vibras, por los favoritos, alertas, follow, etc, etc. ¡Las quiero! Nos vemos en el próximo. _

_**M**arz**S**ell**.**_


	17. ¡Nuestro roñoso hogar! Pt 1

**D**isclaimer: La historia es de mi propiedad y los maravillosos personajes de la grandiosa Steph Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La suerte de un Nerd'<strong>_

_Outtake 2: '¡Nuestro roñoso hogar!'_

_Parte 1._

**_._**

**_E_**_POV_

Iba caminando hacia el departamento que compartía con mi novia Bella hace 4 meses, exactamente, las cosas no iban muy bien, pero gracias a Dios ese 'no muy bien' no se refería a nuestra relación, si no mas bien a nuestra situación económica, Bella había perdido el trabajo hace unas semanas cuando Aquarius la librería donde trabajaba, había decidido cerrar ya que esta no les dejaba el dinero que ellos esperaban claramente mi novia estaba devastada puesto que el dinero que yo ganaba en la disqueria no alcanzaba para pagar todos los gastos y aunque nuestros padres nos mandaban algo de vez en cuando no alcanzaba para pagar la maldita calefacción que cada mes se descomponía y lo peor era que estábamos en cerca de navidad y no teníamos ni una miserable libra para pagar decente árbol de navidad.

Entre al edificio mientras el señor de la recepción me saludaba cordialmente, desde que Bella había perdido el trabajo hacia comenzado a dar clases de matemáticas y Biología a niños pequeños que vivían en el departamento eso nos ayudaba en algo. Llegue al piso y abrí la puerta lentamente, normalmente Bella enseñaba en nuestro departamento y odiaba el ruido que hacia cuando llegaba, cerré la puerta y no había nadie allí.

—Bella, ya llegue. —deje mis cosas en el perchero y fui al refrigerador, no había comido nada en todo el día y moría por algunas de las preparaciones de mi novia.

—Llegaste. —mi preciosa novia estaba con un delantal y una cuchara de palo en sus manos mientras me sonreía, esas eran las cosas que hacían que mi corazón saltase.

—Pensé que no había nadie cariño. —me acerque a ella y bese sus labios suavemente.

—Estaba cocinando y espero que tengas hambre porque es tu comida favorita. —me cerro un ojo y volvió a ponerle atención a esa hoya que emanaba un exquisito olor a carne.

—Muero de hambre, fue un día muy agotador.

—Me imagino cariño, hoy la calefacción no se ha roto y mañana en la mañana debo enseñarle Biología a la chica del 5to piso y en la noche al pequeño del gatito blanco. —me ponía feliz que ella pudiese enseñarle a los pequeños, era una muy buena profesora.

—Me alegro, yo mañana no tengo que trabajar pero conseguí un trabajo, le enseñare Física a Jonah el primo de Ethan y ahí ganare dinero. —tome un vaso de agua y ella comenzó a cortar unas verduras.

—Eso es genial, así podremos comprar un árbol de navidad. —suspiré, sabía cuanto quería eso y iba a esforzarme por darselo. Nuestra situación económica iba de mal en peor y ambos éramos lo bastante orgullosos para no pedir ayuda ni a sus padres ni a los míos, Jasper sabía que las cosas no estaban de lo mejor y me había ofrecido dinero pero había desistido de aquello, hasta Emmett se había ofrecido en mandarme algo desde Manchester pero me negué rotundamente, mis manos estaban en perfectas condiciones y podía conseguir el dinero.

—Esperemos que así sea, cuando sean los exámenes antes de navidad no trabajes, ¿Esta bien? lo que menos queremos es reprobar y perder nuestras becas.

—Lo sé, eh estado estudiando en cada pequeño tiempo libre. —decidí cambiar el tema del dinero y los estudios. —Hable con Emmett.

—¿De verdad? Dime, ¿Como están?

—Bastante bien, están juntado dinero para poder comprarse un departamento y a Rosalie le va muy bien en la universidad, ya sabes ella siempre fue muy inteligente pero a Emmett le esta costando un poco mas.

—Lo entiendo, pero sabemos que Emmett es muy dedicado e inteligente podrá hacerlo.

—Eso mismo le dije yo, así que estudiara con mas entereza y aprobara los últimos exámenes de navidad para tener unas gratas vacaciones, ¿Crees que podamos ir a ver a nuestros padres en navidad? Los chicos estarán allí y será asombroso estar los 6 nuevamente.

—Claro cariño, tenemos que ir, mis padres me lo reprocharían toda la vida.

— Me lo imaginaba, amor, ¿Esta listo eso? mi estomago de verdad esta crujiendo. —mi expresión debió ser muy divertida ya que Bella comenzó a reírse mientras corría a mis brazos.

—Eres un oso hambriento, pone la mesa y serviré en dos minutos. —me cerró un ojo y saco los platos de la despensa, había preparado carne asada, con papas al horno y una ensalada con zanahorias, me sobe el estomago y puse los servicios, el jugo y los vasos.

—Eso huele exquisito. —me senté y Bella sirvió un enorme plato, comencé a comer como un loco hambriento y escuche una pequeña risa.

—¿Que sucede? —hable con la boca llena mientras me limpiaba con el dorso de la mano.

—Cariño come mas lento. —tomo una servilleta y limpio mi boca —¿Tan hambriento estabas?

—Si, no comí nada en todo el día.

—Desde mañana te llevaras un almuerzo, ¿Ok? y no quiero ninguna queja.

—¡Gracias! —salte a sus brazos y comencé a llenarla de besos, desde hace un tiempo comía y comía.

—De nada, ahora coma. —como un niño pequeño asentí y comencé a comer mas lento y entablando una conversación con Bella, esperaba que las cosas mejorasen mientras pasaban los días.

_**.**_

Mañana tenía mi primer examen, me había eximido de 2/5 de las clases y mañana tenia el primero de los 3 que debía rendir, había estudiado muchísimo y esperaba obtener una buena calificación, por otro lado Bella se había eximido de 3/6 y ya había tenido el primer examen y le había ido bastante bien, el problema era con el próximo examen estaba muy nerviosa y no había dejado de estudiar con Cameron, su amigo.

—¿Estas preparado para el examen? —todos estábamos fuera del auditorio, por una lado tenia a Ethan y al otro lado estaba Jerry un chico que habíamos conocido hace poco ya que venia desde Irlanda.

—Estoy preparado pero muy nervioso. —Jerry respondió lentamente mientras ojeaba el libro de Calculo.

—Estoy tan nervioso, ayer di el examen de Algebra y me fue bien pero Calculo… —Ethan se estremeció mientras había ejercicios en una hoja y ya intentaba respirar lentamente.

—Chicos es hora de entrar, los llamare por apellidos y se sentaran donde les diga. —El profesor Baylist estaba en la puerta del auditorio, llevaba muchas hojas con lo que supuse eran nuestros nombres, el primero de los 3 en entrar fue Ethan. —Cullen. —mire a Jerry deseando le éxito y entre al auditorio me senté lentamente y comencé a respirar mientras las imágenes de toda la materia pasaban por mi mente a un tiempo récord. —El examen comienza a las —miro su reloj —; a las 9:20, es decir, en 5 minutos mas, y termina a las 10:40 les deseo todo el éxito del mundo, los resultados estarán a las 11:00 —una chica menuda con unos enormes lentes comenzó a repartir rápidamente todos los exámenes y el maestro volvió a mirar su reloj —Pueden comenzar. Respire profundamente, no podía perder mi beca y era lo bastantemente inteligente para aprobar el maldito examen, tome mi lápiz y comencé a escribir y a calcular como si la vida se fuese en eso.

—Tiempo, entreguen sus exámenes y en 20 minutos mas entregare los resultados. —me estremecí mientras anotaba el último resultado en la hoja, me pare y deje el papel sobre el escritorio del profesor el me sonrío y salí fuera del auditorio, se me unió Jerry y luego Ethan, volvimos a sentarnos en el suelo a esperar esos largos y eternos 20 minutos, el pasillo se lleno de mis compañeros todos con caras de preocupación.

—No puedo creer que falten 5 minutos. —mire mi reloj, faltaban 5 minutos.

—Cállate Jerry siento que se me saldrá el colon.

—Ethan tiene razón, creo que voy a desmayarme. —susurre mientras la puerta se abría y el profesor salía con 4 hojas, suponía que allí debían estar nuestros nombres.

—Veo que están aquí, bueno aquí están sus calificaciones y si pasaron o no la materia, cualquier duda podrán consultarla la otra semana a estar misma hora y veremos la situación de los reprobados. —comenzó a pegar cada hoja y se fue de allí, todos se pararon corriendo como si fuesen monos en la selva y mis amigos no se quedaron atrás, camine a la primera hoja porque probablemente allí estuviera mi nombre, mientras caminaba muchos chicos ponían caras de felicidad, otros tenían caras de haberse muerto algún familiar muy importante, había chicas saltando mientras otras lloraban desconsoladamente en los brazos de sus amigos, escuche gritar de felicidad a Jerry me alegre por el, Ethan estaba entre la masa de la primera hoja intentando ver su calificación, como yo era mas grande busque mi nombre desde arriba, claramente ya había visto la calificaciones de Ethan pero preferí que el lo viera por si mismo.

—Carlson, Crawford, Carstain, Cullen. —encontré mi apellido y corrí el dedo, las piernas me temblaban, vi mis notas anteriores, la nota de un trabajo y luego la del examen, literalmente el alma se fue de mi cuerpo y comencé a saltar como un loco. —¡Maldición! ¡Aprobé! —Jerry vino a saltar conmigo al igual que Ethan y los tres respiramos tranquilamente.

—Bien solo tenemos que aprobar 2 exámenes mas y seremos libres. —ambos salimos felices.

—Propongo ir al McDonald. —los tres asentimos y caminamos muy felices, ya solo quedaban 2 fechas importantes.

_**.**_

—¡Maldito calentador del demonio! —estaba entrando al departamento cuando oí como Bella comenzaba a gritar.

—¡¿Qué sucede cariño?! —fui a la sala y allí estaba Bella llena de libros y cuadernos pasado mañana era su ultimo examen y había aprobado todos.

—Este maldito calefactor no funciona, tengo muchísimo frío. —estaba con unas botas, calcetas de lana, un chaleco, una parka, un gorro y guantes, tenia las mejillas rojisimas y los labios morados, ¡Wow! aquí si que hacia frío. —tengo que estudiar para mi examen, no puedo concentrarme con este frío quiero llorar. —dicho y hecho comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y corrí a abrazarla.

—Tranquila cariño… y-yo voy a arreglarla nuevamente, perdón por hacerte pasar esto, perdón por tener que vivir en una pocilga y no ganar lo suficiente.

—No seas bobo, yo… tengo dinero juntado y podemos cambiar la calefacción pero no te culpes por algo que no es tu culpa. —ella me abrazo y comenzó a llorar en mi hombro, tenia muchísima pena por ella y por las condiciones, nuestros exámenes habían acabado bien aunque a ella le faltase el ultimo.

—Tranquila, la arreglare ahora mismo ahora vete a la cama a estudiar te prepare una sopa caliente. —asintió mientras tomaba sus libros y iba a la habitación, fui a la cocina y tome las herramientas para reparar esa estúpida calefacción, si esto no se solucionaba iba a demandar al maldito dueño.

—Decir que reparar la calefacción fue fácil es decir una gran y enorme mentira, me costo muchísimo y cuando dieron las 10 de la noche la maldita calefacción comenzó a funcionar dando calor al departamento, afuera estaba a punto de nevar y como no hacerlo estábamos en diciembre, a 1 semana de la navidad, no se podía vivir sin ella a menos que quisiéramos morir de hipotermia.

—Resulto. —Bella llego corriendo a mis brazos, ahora ya no tenia las mejillas rojas ni los labios morados, se había puesto su pijama y el departamento hasta había dejado esa lúgubre sensación a frío y muerto combinadas.

—Si, así que ahora pediremos pizza y iremos a ver películas navideñas a la cama. —ella sonrío mientras tomaba el teléfono para llamar a la pizzería, fui a ponerme el pijama mientras pensaba que las cosas estaban mejorando un poco, al menos ya no teníamos frío.

—Nos tiramos a la cama con una botella de coca cola y una pizza familiar de doble queso, comenzamos a ver x-men, agua para elefantes y al final terminamos con siniestros una película que hasta a mi me había dado miedo, pero eso no nos impidió quedarnos dormidos muy abrazados bajo las frazadas de nuestra enorme cama, diablos si que estaba feliz.

_**. **_

—Desperté desorientado y con mucho frío, estaba tiritando y Bella no se quedaba atrás, volvía a tener los labios morados, me levante sin saber que pasaba hasta que llegue al living y encontré la maldita calefacción rota nuevamente.

—¡Te odio calefacción asquerosa! —grite tan fuerte que Bella llego un tanto desorientada al living y vio lo que yo veía.

—Tendrás que hablar con el dueño Edward, esto se esta pasando de la ralla… es horrible. —asentí.

—Iré ahora mismo, tu ve a vestirte tienes los labios morados nuevamente. —ni siquiera me moleste en vestirme tome mi abrigo, el gorro y mis bototos y salí a la recepción cuando llegue estaba el señor Molina.

—Buenas días Edward, ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?

—Quisiera hablar con el señor Denali. —Garret Denali era el dueño del edificio, era un buen tipo o al menos eso se veía de lejos.

—El no viene hoy, pero si mañana aunque estaba llamando a cada hora para saber de las noticias, ¿necesitas que le diga algo?

—Claramente, la calefacción de mi departamento lleva en mal estado por dos semanas, eh intentado arreglarlo pero claramente las cosas no están resultado porque cada vez que llegamos con mi novia hace tanto frío que parece el polo norte.

—Entiendo, siento mucho eso Edward, le llamare personalmente al señor Denali y veremos que sucederá pero de todas formas debe solucionar ese problema, dame tus datos y luego te llamare para contarte que dijo. —le di mis datos al señor Molina y subí al departamento Bella había cocinado pero no tenia ganas de hacer nada, vivir en esta pocilga hacia que quisiese suicidarme.

—Tranquilo bebe, las cosas ya irán mejor. —mi novia me dio ánimos y decidí dejar de martirizarme, las cosas irían mejor.

_**. **_

Estaba fuera del auditorio en la facultad de leyes, Bella estaba rindiendo su ultimo examen y esperaba que saliera prontamente, a diferencia de los demás exámenes ella tenia un examen oral donde debía exponer un caso y los profesores le harían distintas preguntas, era como hacer una tesis y ella estaba realmente nerviosa, había entrado hace 2 largas horas y aun no aparecía comenzaba a preocuparme.

Había pasado otra media hora y por fin la puerta se abrió, al principio salieron 3 chicos que no conocía y luego salió Cameron y detrás de el venia Bella, cuando me miro me puso una carita de perrito degollado y corrió a mis brazos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —susurré en su oído.

—¡APROBÉ! —comenzó a saltar en mis brazos y llene su carita de besos, era tan tierna y la amaba demasiado.

—Te amo cariño, te dije que podrías. —su amigo nos miraba de lejos con una gran sonrisa. —es por eso que tengo una sorpresa para ti. —era algo muy tonto pero sabia que para ella significaría mucho.

—¿Qué cosa es? —estaba emocionada pero no se lo diría, la sorpresa se perdería.

— Es una sorpresa, así que vamos. —los tres caminamos hacia los autos y nos despedimos lleve a Bella al centro comercial y fuimos directo a comprar un perfecto árbol navideño para nuestro departamento.

—¿A que venimos al centro comercial? —íbamos caminando por fuera, cerca de los estacionamiento donde vendían arboles navideños de todos los tamaños, cuando nos acercamos decidí decirselo a Bella.

—Pues quería darte un regalo de navidad, se cuan importante es para ti… así que, sigue caminando. —me miro con una cara de no entender nada y comenzó a caminar hasta que vio los arboles que se apilaban y las personas que lo escogían.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Edward… ¿Podré escoger un árbol? —asentí y ella comenzó a saltar como una pequeña. —¡Ven vamos! —tiro de mi mano y comenzó a correr, verla con esa sonrisa en su cara basto para ver que el haber juntado el dinero y haber vendido el almuerzo que me preparaba Bella todos los días para comprar el árbol había valido completamente la pena. Escogimos un árbol pequeño pero muy frondoso, fuimos a comprar algunos adornos y dejamos todo en el auto, cuando compramos los adornos nos dieron unos cupones, debíamos rellenar los datos y podrías ganarte un millón de libras, con ese dinero me compraría una casa y me casaría con Bella inmediatamente.

—Vamos a comer estoy muerta de hambre. —íbamos caminando por el centro comercial, ya habíamos dejado todas las bolsas en el auto y ahora nos dirigíamos a comprar algo para comer.

—Mira. —apunte un gran barril en medio del centro comercial, tenia muchos papeles y ahí supe que eran los papeles para ganarte el millón de libras.

—Deberíamos poner nuestros cupones, sabemos que estos concursos son un fraude pero no perdemos nada. —Bella río y fuimos a rellenar los cupones uno con mi nombre y otro con el nombre de ella, nos reímos porque todos parecían muy desesperados y esperanzados por ganarse lo me dieron ganas de decirle, no sean ilusos eso jamas pasara.

—Vamos a comer. —nos fuimos caminando al patio de comida y pedimos Hamburguesas con sodas y papas fritas, seguimos comiendo hasta que dieron las 9 de la noche y nos fuimos al departamento aun no arreglaban la calefacción y ya habíamos terminado las clases, en dos días mas era navidad y aun no tenia el dinero para comprarle el regalo a Bella y eso me tenia completamente desesperado.

_**.**_

Hoy era Navidad, al final no había tenido dinero para comprarle un regalo a Bella y me dolía mucho… las cosas no habían mejorado y hasta se nos estaban agotados las provisiones del supermercado, estábamos comiendo un poco de pollo y algo de arroz que había quedado de ayer, hoy en vez de ser un día agradable era un día muy triste, muy gris aunque nuestro árbol de navidad brillase con sus luces en medio de la sala.

—Se que estas preocupado y triste. —Bella había tomado mi mano por sobre la mesa y me sonreía ella siempre sabia lo que me preocupaba.

—Estoy un tanto desesperado ya sabes… el tener que vivir aquí ademas ayer me di cuenta que el techo del baño se esta cayendo y ni siquiera tenemos dinero para comprar comida. -tome un sorbo de agua y el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Qué raro, ¿Quien será? —Bella se paro y fue a contestar el teléfono mientras yo seguía comiendo.

—Hola Buenas tardes.

—Si, exacto.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO ES UNA BROMA?! —Bella comenzó a gritar y me preocupe un poco, fui a su lado para saber lo que pasaba.

—Ok… entiendo, iremos ahora mismo. —ella corto y me miro como si alguien hubiese muerto.

—¿Qué paso? Me estas asustando. —tome sus manos entre las mías y la sacudí un poco.

—E-Edward… nosotros… ¡Nosotros nos ganamos el premio del centro comercial! —grito y yo solo pensaba ¿qué mierda? —¡Nos ganamos el millón de libras, no puedo creerlo vamos a salir de esta pocilga! —mi cabeza no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, ¿Realmente lo habíamos ganado?

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>spero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, no prometeré con fechas cuando sera el próximo pero espero que les guste, los problemas económicos de esta pareja al parecer ha sido solucionado por una ayuda del cielo, ¿No lo creen? Jajaja. Cuando escribí esta parte me dio mucha gracia porque nunca hemos visto los problemas normales que puede tener una pareja en la universidad que no tiene mucho éxito en los trabajos, así que espero que les haya gustado y veremos que pasara y que haran con este gran premio de dinero que claramente les ayudara en mucho.

_**G**racias por sus comentarios, Review y sus buenas vibras, por los favoritos, alertas, follow, etc, etc. ¡Las quiero! Nos vemos en el próximo._

_Pd: Podrían dejar ideas de lo que les gustaría que hiciesen con el dinero. _

_**M**arz**S**ell**.**_


	18. ¡Nuestro roñoso hogar! Pt 2

**D**isclaimer: La historia es de mi propiedad y los maravillosos personajes de la grandiosa Steph Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>'Anteriormente'<strong>**_

_Hoy era Navidad, al final no había tenido dinero para comprarle un regalo a Bella y me dolía mucho… las cosas no habían mejorado y hasta se nos estaban agotados las provisiones del supermercado, estábamos comiendo un poco de pollo y algo de arroz que había quedado de ayer, hoy en vez de ser un día agradable era un día muy triste, muy gris aunque nuestro árbol de navidad brillase con sus luces en medio de la sala._

_—Se que estas preocupado y triste. —Bella había tomado mi mano por sobre la mesa y me sonreía ella siempre sabia lo que me preocupaba._

_—Estoy un tanto desesperado ya sabes… el tener que vivir aquí ademas ayer me di cuenta que el techo del baño se esta cayendo y ni siquiera tenemos dinero para comprar comida. -tome un sorbo de agua y el teléfono comenzó a sonar._

_—Qué raro, ¿Quien será? —Bella se paro y fue a contestar el teléfono mientras yo seguía comiendo._

_—Hola Buenas tardes._

_—Si, exacto._

_—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO ES UNA BROMA?! —Bella comenzó a gritar y me preocupe un poco, fui a su lado para saber lo que pasaba._

_—Ok… entiendo, iremos ahora mismo. —ella corto y me miro como si alguien hubiese muerto._

_—¿Qué paso? Me estas asustando. —tome sus manos entre las mías y la sacudí un poco._

_—E-Edward… nosotros… ¡Nosotros nos ganamos el premio del centro comercial! —grito y yo solo pensaba ¿qué mierda? —¡Nos ganamos el millón de libras, no puedo creerlo vamos a salir de esta pocilga! —mi cabeza no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, ¿Realmente lo habíamos ganado?_

**_._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La suerte de un Nerd'<strong>_

_Outtake 3: '¡Nuestro roñoso hogar!'_

_Parte 2._

**_._**

_**B**POV_

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡GRANDISIMA MIERDA! ¡¿Es cierto?! —Edward estaba prácticamente gritando y no podía escuchar lo que la niña me decía a través del teléfono.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Edward cállate! —se detuvo en medio de la sala sorprendido por mis palabras pero me hizo caso y no refuto.

—Como le iba diciendo, debe venir antes de las 12 de la noche, traer la documentación del señor Edward Cullen, cuando llegue al centro comercial pregunte por las oficinas de finanzas y ahí yo los estaré esperando, mi nombre es Bree.

—Ok, muchísimas gracias, allí estaremos. —corte el teléfono y me quede mirando la nada, ¿Realmente habíamos ganado un premio millonario?

—¿Q-Qué te dijeron? —Edward se acerco rapidamente y tomamos asiento en el sofa del salon.

—D-Debemos ir al centro comercial antes de la media noche. —asintió. Nos tomamos de las manos mirando a la nada, ¿Y si todo esto era alguna broma bizarra?

—No tenemos nada que perder y mucho que ganar. —Mi hermoso novio respondió casi telepáticamente mis preguntas.

—Tienes razón, vamos a alistarnos y conocer si es una trama o no.

—Pase lo que pase, seguiremos siendo tu y yo, Bella y Edward, La bonita y el Nerd. —bese profundamente a Edward, un beso lleno de inseguridades y miedo, algo que ambos sentíamos en el momento.

.

Ibamos en el auto de Edward, era mas rápido y no tendríamos paciencia si decidíamos ir en metro o en bus, había bastante congestión en las calles, algunas personas salían de las tiendas con muchas bolsas, claramente todos estaban haciendo sus compras a ultima hora.

—Desearía que el maldito auto pudiese volar. —Edward golpeo el manubrio del coche mientras tocaba la bocina, realmente había muchísimo trafico.

—Tranquilo, mira acaba de dar luz verde, ya nos moveremos. —se mantuvo en silencio hasta que estacionamos en el subterráneo del centro comercial luego de 45 largos y tortuosos minutos.

—Vamos. —tome su mano y entramos rápidamente, afuera estaba haciendo muchísimo frío y prontamente comenzaría a nevar. Entramos y adentro estaba mucho mas cálido que afuera, caminamos hasta dar con algún guardia del centro y nos enseño el camino hasta_ 'finanzas' _

Estábamos nerviosos, las manos me temblaban y ya no era precisamente por el frío, Edward se pasaba la manos cada 5 segundos por el cabello, un signo de que estaba tan nervioso como yo.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar. —me sugirió.

—Vamos. —tome su mano y entramos por esas enormes puertas de vidrio polarizado. Caminamos hasta el mesón, allí había una chica morena con el cabello rizado mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

—Hola… Buscamos a Bree… —no me sabia su apellido y las cosas encajaron… Todo era una broma, ¿o no?

—Hola, soy yo… tu debes ser Edward Cullen y tu la chica con la que hable, ¿No? —santísima mierda, no era mentira.

—Si, somos nosotros. —mi novio hablo por mi.

—Me parece perfecto, acompañen me debemos hablar con el gerente, trajeron su documentación. —susurre en escueto si y seguimos a Bree a través de las instalaciones. Nos detuvimos ante un salón, entramos y parecía ser una sala de junta allí se encontraba un señor de estatura media, delgado y un cabello canoso.

—Bree, que alegría, ¿Ellos son los ganadores?

—Si señor Jenks, buscare los papeles y los traeré. —salió de la sala de junta y nosotros tomamos asiento cerca del señor Jenks.

—Bien, Isabella y Edward, me da mucho gusto que hayan ganado el premio, la mayoría de las personas piensan que solo es un juego barato y que nunca nadie gana, pero como acaban de ver no es cierto.

—¿H-Hay alguna trampa detrás del premio? —Edward me quito las palabras de la boca. El señor Jenks se acomodo en su asiento mientras sonreía.

—Claramente no la hay señor Cullen, se ganaron el dinero y solo deberán recibir el cheque tomarse algunas fotos para la credibilidad del premio que no serán publicadas si es que así lo desean, lo único que necesitare son sus datos para rellenar el proceso y saber si ustedes son las personas que dicen ser. —bueno era razonable y realmente aun no podía creer que habíamos ganado.

—¿Donde y que estudian? —el señor Jenks no tenia papeles pero al parecer nos estaba haciendo el formulario sin anotar nada.

—Oxford, Física y ella Derecho.

—Wow, al parecer son muy inteligentes, ¿Cuantos años tienen? —comenzamos a responder sus preguntas de la mejor manera, nos pidió nuestros documentos verificando que todo estuviese en orden, y cuando hubo terminado Bree entonces con unos papeles en mano y otro chico siguiendo la.

—Señor Jenks, aquí esta el papel que debe firmar Edward Cullen puesto que su cupón fue el ganador, Isabella firmara de testigo y Riley sacara las fotografías. —El asintió mientras tomaba los papeles.

—Estos son los comprobantes de el deposito del dinero, cuando este sea depositado, o sea ahora mismo ustedes deberán firmarlos y dejarlos en nuestro poder, claramente ustedes tendrán una copia pero será en caso de problemas.

—¿Y como sabremos que deposito el dinero? —pregunte mientras Edward leía los papeles.

—Automáticamente les llegara un correo electrónico diciendo que depositamos el dinero, pero si gustan hay un cajero automático en la recepción. —asentí mas convencida mientras el señor Jenks digitada cosas en su computadora, tenia el teléfono en mano de Edward para ver si le llegaba el mail. El teléfono vibro, abrí la aplicación de los mails y allí estaba el mensaje.

Sr. Edward Cullen.

Informamos que el día 24/12/12, a las 20:45, nuestro cliente…

Origen…

Destino…

Monto transferido… $XXXXXXXXX

Motivo…

Numero transacción…

Atentamente.

—Según lo que dice el Mail acaba de llegar, pero ¿Se molestaría si Edward va a verificar? —el Señor Jenks negó mientras mi novio se dirigía al cajero, no se tardo y llego con el recibo de cuanto dinero había en la cuenta, mis ojos se desorbitaron un poco mientras el rápidamente tomaba el lápiz y firmaba el papel. Al final del día ambos firmamos, Riley nos tomo algunas fotografías y nos despedimos del señor Jenks, decidimos no hacer publicas las fotografías por privacidad. Estábamos en el auto y no podía creer que todo había sido tan fácil como eso.

—Aun no creo que sea verdad. —susurre mirando el reloj del auto, eran las 22:35.

—Tampoco yo, pero ya sabes es mejor que saquemos el dinero o la traslademos a tu cuenta o algo así, pero… vamos a comprar un departamento y dejar de vivir en esa pocilga. —sonrío mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor

—¡¿Vamos a contarle a nuestros padres?! —salté de emoción.

—Claro, pero hay que guardar el dinero y no desperdiciarlo, esto realmente fue un golpe de suerte o un milagro de Dios y no creo que vaya a repetirse así que no por eso derrocharemos el dinero.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, debemos ser mesurados… Estoy feliz amor.

—También yo lo estoy, jamas pensé que nos ganaríamos ese premio. —comenzamos a reírnos mientras abríamos la puerta de nuestro departamento, la calefacción estaba mala otra vez, pero ahora ya no importaba, nos iríamos pronto de aquí y ahora no tendría que preocuparme en pescar una neumonía por eso.

—Vamos a dormir, mañana debemos ir con nuestros padres. -tire de su mano y comencé a atacarlo, realmente besar a mi novio en estos momentos era como ponerle la guinda a la torta.

_**. **_

—Conduce mas rápido Edward, estoy demasiado emocionada, creo que tengo que algún virus llamado 'Alice'

—Estas igual de hiperactiva que ella… hablando de ellos, ¿Van a venir?

—Si, todo resulto Alice vendra con Jasper, ¿Vendrá Em y Rose?

—Todo listo por ese lado también, ellos vendrán a la hora que los citamos, al igual que mis padres.

Íbamos camino a la casa de mis padres, comeríamos allí y esperaríamos a que llegasen todos para abrir los regalos, también vendrían los padres de Alice, Jasper y Emmett pero luego de que contáramos la noticia, habíamos preparado una gran cena para todos.

—Me parece perfecto, ¿sabes que te amo? —tome su mano entre las mías, me puse de rodillas en el asiento y comencé a darle muchos besos.

—Bella. —comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, al parecer le hacia cosquillas —, vamos detente me estas matando. —un gemido se escapo de sus labios.

—Vamos amor… —susurre en su oído —, para en la cuneta. —ante mi cometido realizado tuvimos un muy buen momento de calidad con mi hermoso, sexy y apasionado novio, digo, prometido.

_**. **_

Estábamos sentados, mi madre se había esmerado bastante junto con Esme y habían llenado la mesa de manjares, estábamos almorzando, aun no habríamos los regalos y Edward parecía un pequeño saltando de un lado al otro, los chicos llegarían a las 3 de la tarde y allí recién abriríamos los regalos y les contaríamos acerca del premio.

—Bella, ¿Podrías pasarme la ensalada de papa? —mi papa estaba frente a mi en la mesa, así que estire mi brazo y le pase la fuente con ensalada de papas.

—Esto esta delicioso Renee. —Edward tenia la boca llena, su plato tenia pavo, ensalada de papas, maíz, arroz, espárragos y la salsa especial de Esme.

—Cariño, pareciera que no hubieses comido en mucho tiempo. —comente mientras le limpiaba la comisura de sus labios, estaba todo sucio.

—Mi bebe. —Esme suspiro y Edward se sonrojo.

—Madre, por favor. —Todos éramos una familia, amaba cada momento y ya no podía aguantar el deseo de decirle a nuestros padres acerca del premio.

—Estaba delicioso. —terminamos de comer y fuimos a tomar asiento cerca del árbol de navidad.

—Eso es cierto. —secundo Carlisle mientras bebía cafe recién preparado. Escuchamos ruidos y supimos que nuestros amigos habían llegado, corrí a abrir la puerta y allí estaba Alice y Jasper a ellos los veíamos con frecuencia así que entraron rápidamente sacando se los abrigos, cuando vi a Rose y a Emmett me lance a sus brazos.

—Rose, Hermano. —exclame bastante emocionada, ellos eran mis amigos y Emmett siempre me cuido cuando Edward se fue.

—Bella, como has crecido. —fruncí el ceño ante la broma de Emmett pero de igual manera no solté su cuello hasta que estuvimos en la sala, abrace a Rosalie y todos se saludaron, Esme trajo cafés y chocolates calientes para todos mientras nos sentábamos.

—¡Es hora de abrir los regalos! —exclamo con entusiasmo Edward. Alice entrego todos los regalos, ahora habían muchos mas, ya que los chicos habían traído algunos.

—¡Voy a ser papa! —escuche como Emmett abría su regalo, era una prueba de embarazo, al parecer eran los primeros del grupo. No tardamos en felicitarlos, la sonrisa del oso no se borraba por nada del mundo y Rose parecía aliviada al ver su reacción.

—¡Es la mejor navidad del mundo! —grito Alice mientras saltaba por toda la sala. Mire a Edward y el indico que era el momento de decirles la noticia.

—¡Chicos, Padres, Renne y Charlie! Con Bella debemos decirle algo muy importante. —nos tomamos de las manos y vi como Charlie fruncía el ceño.

—¡Isabella Swan! ¡No me digas que estas embaraza! —inquirió bastante molesto, me sorprendi bastante y comencé a reírme.

—¡NO! claro que no Jefe Swan. —Edward se apresuro en contestar y mi papa se relajo.

—Verán —comencé yo —, las cosas no han ido bien y nunca se los dijimos… no tenemos dinero vivimos en una pocilga y ambos estábamos trabajando… hay veces que ni siquiera podemos comer. —escuche como Esme emitía un gemido de sorpresa.

—Hasta ayer… pues no estábamos bien, no tenemos dinero para nada… pero sucedió algo bastante loco.

—Me están asustando chicos. —Dijo Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice.

—Hace unos días atrás fuimos al centro comercial, estaba trabajando y el dinero de eso lo junte para poder comprarle el árbol de navidad a Bella que tanto deseaba, me sentía bastante infeliz al poder negarle eso… era solo un árbol, pero no teníamos dinero siquiera para eso… cuando fuimos al centro comercial decidimos llenar unos estúpidos cupones que sortean con mucho dinero para navidad. —podía ver la confusión en las caras de todos, también lo estaría si fuese ellos. —Anoche cuando estábamos cenando nos llamo una chica desconocida… ella dijo que nos habíamos ganado el premio del centro comercial, ¡Un millón de libras! —exclamo Edward mientras todos abrían sus ojos sorprendidos.

—Realmente no pensamos que fuese real, así que fuimos al centro comercial hablamos con el señor Jenks y en 1 horas mas nos depositaron el dinero a nuestra cuenta… ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡NOS GANAMOS UN MILLON DE LIBRAS! —grite mientras mi madre tapaba su boca a modo de sorpresa, Carlisle y Charlie estaban blancos y los chicos… su expresión era indescriptible.

—¡OH POR DIOS! —Jasper fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió a abrazarnos, eso hizo un clic en los demás y todos corrieron a felicitarnos, todos estaban muy felices por nosotros, nuestras madres nos regañaron por ocultar nuestra mala situación pero ahora las cosas serian diferentes, prometieron acompañarnos a buscar un nuevo departamento y Esme decidió decorarlo. No podíamos estar mas felices, en la tarde llegaron los padres de los chicos y tuvimos una cena bastante amena llena de risas y emociones, realmente fue la mejor navidad que pudimos haber tenido.

_**.**_

Nos habíamos quedado en la casa de los padres de Edward puesto que ellos tenían mas habitaciones, nuestros padres vendrían a almorzar el día de mañana.

—Han sido tantas emociones. —Estábamos en la cama de Edward abrazados mientras pasaban una película navideña.

—Si, no puedo creerlo como todo puede cambiar en un segundo.

—Es increíble… pero al menos las cosas fueron para bien. —asentí mirando a la nada sin saber que decir. —Desde la cena eh estado queriendo decirte algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —se notaba nervioso.

—Hay algo que necesitamos hacer, algo que estábamos esperando y no teníamos el dinero para hacerlo.

—¿De que estas hablando Edward?… Me estas asustando.

—Has memoria, ¿De que podría estar hablando? —comencé a analizar la situación pero nada salía de mi mente.

—Realmente no se de que… ¡Oh Edward! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! —grité demasiado emocionada.

* * *

><p><em>¡<strong>H<strong>ola! Se que el capítulo es corto, pero solo es un relleno, ya que el próximo será el último y claramente mucho mas emocionante, ¡Que nostalgia! Ya llega a su fin... Espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos en el próximo. _

_**G**racias por todos sus review, por sus buenas vibras, de verdad me hacen muy feliz... Siempre me hacen sonreír. Gracias por todo chicas. :) _

_**N**os vemos pronto y ahí sabrán de que es lo que hablaba Edward, de seguro les va a emocionar tanto como le emociono a Bella. _

_**S**aludos._

_**M**arz**S**ell**.**_


	19. La historia sin fin

**D**isclaimer: La historia es de mi propiedad y los maravillosos personajes de la grandiosa Steph Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La suerte de un Nerd'<strong>_

_Outtake 4: 'La historia sin fin' _

**_._**

_**BPOV **_

La semana que viene es la última de clases, ya saben que algunos comenzaron con los exámenes y otros se eximieron, espero que para todos haya resultado un grato año universitario espero verlos el próximo año. -así es, mi primer año ya se estaba acabando. Sólo tenia que dar un examen que era en tres días, me estaba preparando arduamente.

—¡Felizmente tengo mi primer año en el bolsillo! –Cameron había pasado todos sus ramos, el maldito era un cerebro sin remedio.

—Suerte la tuya…

—Vamos Bella, eres genial pasaras la clase con honores.

—Espero que así sea. –suspiré mientras salíamos del auditorio. No teníamos mas clases así que podría irme al departamento a estudiar y preparar un poco de comida para Edward.

—¿Cuando harás una fiesta en esa hermosa piscina que tienes? –Con Edward nos habíamos mudado hace 4 meses a nuestro nuevo departamento, mas grande y sin problemas de calefacción. Era muy moderno y tenia una piscina en el patio trasero.

—Si apruebo todo prometo hacer una barbacoa e invitarte, ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro, ahora vamos a estudiar quiero probar esa piscina. –sonreí y caminamos hasta mi auto.

_**.**_

—¿Te gusta la lasaña? –estaba buscando los ingredientes en la cocina mientras Cameron me interrogada desde la mesa americana que estaba en mi nueva cocina.

—Me encanta, recita el articulo 5. –comencé a responder sus preguntas mientras preparaba la lasaña también estaba haciendo una ensalada con tomates, Edward llegaría pronto de la universidad y siempre llegaba hambriento. Cameron me interrogo acerca de todo y ya sentía mi cabeza explotar cuando el horno sonó indicando que la lasaña estaba lista.

—Esta lista, así que llamare a Edward para esperarlo.

—Ok, llama a tu hombre. –le tire un cojín a su cabeza y saque mi teléfono marcando su numero.

—_¿Hola? –se oía muy cansado._

—_Amor, ¿Como estas?_

—_Cariño, estoy bien, ¿Como estas tu? _

—_Bien, en la casa esperando te._

—_Salí recién, así que en 15 minutos llego a comer._

—_Ok amor, te espero._

—_Te amo._

—_Te amo. –sonreí como boba y corte el teléfono. _

—Vamos Holgazán, hay que poner la mesa.

—¡Hey! ¡Soy tu invitado!

—Eres de la casa, así que mueve ese culo. –me saco la lengua y nos fuimos directo a ordenar la mesa para servir la comida. Edward llego en 20 minutos a la casa y Cameron comenzó a molestarlo por su retraso.

—Cameron, ¿Que haces nuevamente en el departamento? –maravillosamente Edward había pasado la etapa, 'celoso del mejor amigo' y ahora aceptaba a Cameron en nuestra casa con una sonrisa.

—Soy su hijo perdido, ¿Cierto mami Bella?

—¿Amor cuando tuvimos un niño tan feo? –Cameron abrió la boca unos tres metros ante el comentario de Edward y luego todos comenzamos a reírnos como estúpidos.

—Pero si es hermoso, las chicas lo persiguen en el campus.

—¿Eso es cierto campeón? –Edward tomo el papel de padre para jugar un poco.

—Si papi… todas me persiguen pero mami Bella les gruñe.

—Pero cariño, nuestro hijo debe tener novia.

—Pero amor son todas unas perras.

—¿Mami que es perra? –Cameron me miraba burlonamente.

—Una mala palabra cariño, jamás la digas o te quedas sin PSP* ¿ok?

—ok mami. –comencé a reírme cuando el timbre del departamento sonó.

—¿Invitaste a alguien? –le pregunte a Edward pero el simplemente negó. Camine hasta la puerta y la abrí, justo allí estaba un Emmett muy sonriente, una Rosalie con una panza de 5 meses y una chica pecosa muy rubia parecida a Rose.

—¡Chicos! ¿Que hacen aquí? –salte a abrazarlos fuertemente mientras ellos reían.

—Vinimos porque acabamos los exámenes y falta poco para tu boda, boba. –asentí con una sonrisa. Edward había propuesto casarme antes de irnos a estudiar, pero cuando ganamos el premio el dijo que debíamos casarnos, yo acepte gustosa y pusimos fecha para el 20 de junio, el cumpleaños de Edward, faltaba muy poco y ya teníamos casi todo listo.

—Además quiero ir a la prueba de ese maravilloso vestido. –Rose me abrazo y todos entraron.

—¿Donde van a quedarse?

—En la casa de la enana y Jasper. –contesto Rose. –¡Ups! lo siento ella es Carly mi prima pequeña.

—Hola Carly, yo soy Bella. –ella me abrazo cariñosamente. –Pasen los chicos están comiendo.

—¿Mami quien es? –Cameron grito como un niño pequeño corriendo hasta el pasillo, se detuvo y quedo como idiota mirando a la prima de Rose, ella se sonrojo y sonreí, mi bebe había encontrado a su chica ideal.

—¡Hola Cam! –Emmett golpeo su espalda, ellos ya se conocían, Rose le dio un beso y se fueron a la cocina dejando a los nuevos tórtolos solos, también me fui alcanzando a escuchar lo ultimo de su conversación. _'que bella eres'_

—Hola novio del año. –Edward salto de su asiento y saludo a nuestros amigos, su prima llego con Cameron y todos se sentaron a la mesa, serví un poco de café y galletas.

—¿Vinieron para la boda? –pregunto Edward.

—Si, además vinimos a ver a nuestros padres, nos quedaremos unos días con los chicos y luego iremos con los padres de Rose. –respondió Emmett.

—¿Cuando es la ultima prueba de tu vestido? –pregunto una emocionada Carly mientras las tres nos enfrascábamos en una conversación acerca de vestidos, los chicos no se quedaron atrás y al final el tiempo se nos paso volando. Al final todos nos despedimos y yo me fui a estudiar, Edward me siguió prontamente y luego perdí el conocimiento entre leyes, artículos y miles de cosas mas.

_**E**__POV_

_**2 Días después. **_

—¡Vamos Bella! estudiaste como condenada. –Bella tenía su examen a las 3 de la tarde, yo había terminado todo ayer y ella estaba muy nerviosa.

—Pero Edward… pufs… –comenzó a tiritar.

—Bella… no quiero ser un mal esposo pero calma te o te sacudiré fuerte. –ella se puso seria y luego me abrazo.

—Lo siento, confío en mi. –sonrío y la abrace fuertemente. A la media hora comenzaron a llamar a todos los chicos, bese sus labios y ella entro. Claramente Bella era un tanto nerviosa y en ocasiones me contagiaba, pero hoy no tenia tiempo para eso ya que tenia los últimos ajustes del traje de novio, Emmett me acompañaría y estaba un poco nervioso ya que había comido muchísimo estas ultimas semanas. Salí hasta mi auto y conduje hasta el sastre que estaba confeccionando mi traje, Emmett ya estaba esperando en su auto.

—Hola Hermano. –lo salude y entramos rápidamente, no quería que Bella saliese del examen y no encontrara a nadie. La campana sonó mientras abríamos y la señora Martínez nos sonrió.

—Edward querido, ¿Como estas? ¿Quien es este chico tan apuesto? –la Señora Martínez había sido la modista de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo, había confeccionado el traje de mi madre y mi padre, no dude en venir a ella cuando pusimos la fecha de la boda.

—Muy bien, ¿Como esta usted? El es Emmett mi mejor amigo. –Emmett la abrazo fuertemente con su boba sonrisa de niño pequeño.

—Mucho gusto. –el oso sonrió ganando se por completo a la pequeña señora Martínez.

—Me alegra que vinieras Edward, hay que hacer la ultima prueba, espero que no hayas engordado. –me sonroje un poco y baje la cabeza.

—Puede que haya engordado. –susurré despacio.

—¡Oh no! Espero que no seas así. –la señora Martínez me miro mal y la seguí por el pasillo para probarme el traje. Emmett se quedo afuera y yo espere a que ella trajera todo, me senté y rogué al cielo que no hubiese subido tanto de peso.

—Listo Edward, proba la camisa y los pantalones, te espero afuera. -asentí y comencé a cambiarme, bueno los pantalones me quedaban un poco mas ajustados, la camisa me quedaba bien o eso creía. Salí para la opinión de los demás.

—Si que engordaste Edward. –todos comenzaron a regañarme, maravillosamente mi madre había llegado junto a la abuela Amelia.

—Hola abuela, por favor no me regañes. –hice un puchero y ella corrió a abrazarme.

—Dejen a mi pequeño, tienes que dejar de comer y volver a tu peso, ¿Si bebe? -asentí como niño bueno y todos comenzaron a hacerme burla.

—Bueno Edward, la próxima prueba es el 18 de junio faltan casi dos semanas así que espero que no comas, cierra tu boca, ¿Ok? –la señora Martínez me apunto con el dedo y asentí. -Ahora vamos a probarnos la parte de arriba. Luego de una acalorada prueba de vestuario decidí ir a comer al McDonald con Emmett claramente tuve que sobornar al infeliz, pero mi cuarto de libra estaba feliz de ser ingerida.

—Tienes que adelgazar, bueno estas bien pero claramente antes estabas mas delgado.

—Parezco una jodida novia, ellas engordan no los novios. –deje mi soda de lado y el hambre se me paso, en realidad no tenia hambre comía de nervios y Bella me mataría si el traje no me cabía así que me pare y bote todo. –Vamos a esperar a Bella.

—Cochino gallina. –guardo sus cosas, porque el jodido si podía comer y nos fuimos hasta la facultad de Bella, llevaba allí una hora y media, probablemente saldría pronto.

_**.**_

—¿Cuanto tiempo tardara? –habían pasado dos horas quince. Cameron, Emmett y yo estábamos sentados fuera del auditorio, habían salido algunos chicos con mala cara pero nadie mas.

—No tengo idea. –respondí cabreado.

—Me esta matando la espera, ninguno de nuestros compañeros ha salido para preguntarles algo. –Cameron estaba con su teléfono viendo si alguno de sus amigos le contestaban los WhatsApp

—Calmen, ya saldrá. –exclame alto, justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y salieron unos 30 chicos, entre ellos Bella.

—¿Como te fue? –le grito el estúpido de Emmett.

—Vamos Bella nos tienes hace dos horas aquí, habla. –Cameron estaba perdiendo la paciencia y yo también.

—¡PASE! –grito y comenzó a dar saltitos. –todos nos paramos y la abrazamos, comenzamos a darle felicitaciones, besos por mi parte y abrazos de los chicos, nuestro primer año estaba listo y ahora solo venia la boda, algo que me atormentaba y me ponía feliz a la vez.

_**.**_

_**B**__POV_

—¡AAHHHHH! ¿Quien mierda tomo mis zapatos? –en dos días era el día de mi vida, y hoy saldría con las chicas a divertirme, una seudo despedida de solteros aunque les rogué que no llevasen a ningún strippers.

—¿Por que mierda gritas como una loca? –la enana de Alice corrió a mi habitación, llevaba un vestido blanco unido a sus curvas.

—Mis zapatos bajos, ¿Donde están? ¿Los escondieron? –vi un destello malicioso, ella había sido.

—No seas loca, tengo mejores cosas que hacer… pero nos vamos en media hora suerte con ello sino usaras mis magníficos Jimmy Choo –me cerro un ojo y la muy maldita desapareció. Edward también tenia su despedida de soltero hoy y eso me atemorizaba. Me tire encima de la cama y tome mi teléfono para marcarle a Edward, la línea marco dos veces y pude oír su voz.

—_Hola Hermoso. –sonreí como boba al escucharlo._

—_Hola mi futura esposa. _

—_¿corazón escapemos nos? No quiero ir a ninguna despedida quiero estar contigo. –esperaba que me dijese que si. _

—_Me encantaría… pero no puedo hacerlo. –algo me ocultaba._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres irte con esas desnudistas? _

—_No bebe, pero le prometí a los chicos que esta vez no me haría para atrás. –suspiré, aunque quisiera estar con el, el estaba en los cierto. _

—_Tienes razón… _

—_No estés triste, ¿Ya? Mañana nos veremos. _

—_Lo se, disfruta pero no mucho, ¿Ok? _

—_Ok Bebe, Te amo. _

—_Te amo. –cortamos la comunicación y me quede tirada en la cama mirando el techo de la habitación. _

—Bella ya es hora, ponte los zapatos de Alice y muévete. –les saque la lengua a todas esas traidoras y me puse los zancos de Alice. Iríamos en el auto de la enana, Carly, Rose, Alice, Emma una compañera de Alice y yo.

Bajamos en el ascensor y llegamos al auto de Alice, me subí de copiloto y partimos a un Pub cercano a departamento de Edward y mío.

—Díganme que no contrataron a ningún desnudista. –Grite horrorizada.

—No seas boba. –dijo Rose mientras Carly y Emma sonreían de una manera cómplice. Las mire mal gran parte del camino y aun mas cuando nos bajamos y tuve que caminar con esos zapatos.

Entramos sin ningún problema y tomamos asiento en una mesa reservada en el lugar VIP, las chicas pidieron algunos tragos y jugos naturales para la embarazada Rosalie.

—Me encanta la música que esta sonando. –grito Emma, ella tenia un horroroso parecido en hiperactividad con Alice, por eso eran amigas.

—Vamos a Bailar. –grito Rose y todas las miramos mal, tenia una panza del porte de un buque.

—Olvídalo novata, tu te quedas. –le dije apuntando la con el dedo, suspiro frustrada pero se quedo allí.

—¿Les ofrezco algo? –un mesero se acerco rápidamente, claramente la jefa de esta noche era Alice así que sin permiso decidió los tragos.

—2 Sex on the beach, 2 Cosmopolis, Un jugo natural de frambuesa, una botella de tequila y 4 vasos pequeños para el tequila. –el mesero asintió y dejo nuestra mesa.

—¡Wow! ni siquiera respiraste para decir todo eso. –grito Carly, la música estaba fuerte y no se oía claramente.

—Ese es mi don, querida. –Alice le cerro un ojo y todas comenzamos a hablar sin parar, al parecer el ambiente del lugar hacia que nuestra hiperactividad creciera exponencialmente. El camarero trajo el pedido y todas comenzamos a beber, yo solo tome el cosmopolis, no quería estar con una resaca el día antes de mi boda.

—Bueno, bueno… como sabrán… esta no es nuestra única parada así que chicas… ¡Manos a la obra! –la enana grito mientras Emma y Carly saltaron hasta mi, sin tener un oportunidad de gritar me vendaron y me sacaron de allí como un rayo.

—¿Q-Que mierda Alice Brandon? ¡Chicas! ¿Dónde me llevan? –íbamos caminando, bueno mas bien yo iba siendo arrastrada por las malditas de mis amigas. Nos subimos al auto y partimos, me cruce de brazos realmente estaba muy molesta y estaba pensando en dejar a Alice sin ser mi madrina.

—Calma querida, agradecerás esto porque te encantara. –bufé molesta.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en el auto, pero cuando llegamos se oían los gritos de muchas chicas y ahí caí la maldita enana me había traído a ver a hombres desnudos.

—Escúchame enana, ya no eres mi madrina ¡¿me oíste?! –grite fuerte mientras las demás se reían y Alice comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—Vamos pronto. –grito Rose un tanto indignada. Entramos a esa parte que claramente yo no veía porque las muy estúpidas de mis amigas me tenían vendadas, me sentaron en algún lugar x del local y sacaron la venda, al comienzo no podía ver puesto que sentía mi vista un tanto borrosa, cuando pude enfocar todo había un tipo con unos pequeños pants en el escenario hablando alguna estupidez.

—Las odio. –susurre llena de veneno mirando a las chicas. Ellas solo rieron y el tipo del escenario comenzó a presentar.

_—_''_Hermosas, queridas, todas recibirán lo mejor de su vida esta noche… sobre todo una preciosa chica que va a casarse… ''_

Mi corazón se detuvo, ¿las malditas me habían hecho esto?

_—_''… _Bella Swan… ¿Estas por ahí? ''_ la respiración me fallo y me tape la cara con ambas manos rogando que la tierra me tragase.

—Es ella, ella es Bella. –Carly comenzó a gritar mientras me apuntaba, haciendo que todas las mujeres del local la siguieran, el hombre que solo llevaba pants me miro con una sonrisa.

_—_''_Que hermosa eres Bella… solo puedo decirte que mis nuevos chicos bailaran solo para ti y tu grupo de amigas'' _trague pesado y la música comenzó a sonar. De pronto salieron 4 chicos enmascarados, todos traigan capas, sombreros, y una rosa comenzaron a moverse junto al caño* y el chico principal del baile me lanzo la rosa, me sonroje un poco puesto que el chico estaba muy bien trabajado y tenia una sonrisa de infarto.

Pero que diablos piensas Bella, vas a casarte Gracias querida conciencia. Estaba embobada mirando a los chicos moverse, de pronto el grandote salto sobre mi amiga embarazada y comenzó a mover su pelvis de forma muy provocativa, Rose con su cara de libidinosa olvido su embarazo y lo agarro de la cintura todas gritaban eufóricas y realmente no podía dejar de reír, quizás solo quizás esto no seria tan malo.

Luego de la presentación de los 4 chicos, vinieron algunas por separados, un chico latino se tiro sobre la amiga de Alice y prácticamente casi tuvieron sexo sobre el escenario, Emma quedo un tanto sonrojada y porque no decir excitada, todas las felicitaron con un brindis.

—¿Por cuánto mas tiempo estaremos aquí? –grite por sobre la música, faltaba el ultimo acto de la noche. –¡se que fue divertido, lo reconozco pero ya quiero irme! –exclame

—Este es el ultimo acto Bella, deja de ser una amargada. –Rose me saco la lengua y me resigne, solo era el ultimo.

Una música romántica pero un tanto sensual comenzó a sonar y salió un chico vestido de Nerd, llevaba el pelo negro todo desordenado y una marcara de un personaje de Star Wars si Edward estuviese aquí el lo hubiese reconocido fácilmente. El chico comenzó a bailar moviéndose sensualmente, tenia un aire peligroso y me parecía conocido, comencé a mirarlo un tanto mas hipnotizada hasta que salto hasta donde estaba yo y comenzó a moverse, tomaba sus suspensores y acariciaba mi mejilla…

—¡Vamos Bella dale duro! –mis amigas gritaban, las chicas del local gritaban y yo solo estaba obsesionaba con sus movimientos mirándolo o mas bien comiéndomelo con la mirada.

—Cariño mirar tan fijamente… es malo. –salte en mi asiento y el bailarín volvió al escenario sacándose la mascara

—¡¿Maldición chicas cuando hicieron esto?!

Edward comenzó a bailar sobre el escenario y todas gritaban, el chico era mío, así que no dude en saltar al escenario, agarre su cuello y le estampe el beso mas pasional que el haya sentido, luego de eso no recuerdo mas. Edward me había tomado en brazos y me había sacado del escenario, estábamos en el camarín y para mi sorpresa también habían bailado Jasper, Emmett y mi mejor amigo Cameron.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que harías esto bebe? ¿Por eso no quisiste raptarme?

—Claramente bebe, era una sorpresa. –comenzó a reírse y se puso una polera encima mientras se sacaba el dinero de entre sus pantalones.

—Wow, ¿Todo eso ganaste por bailar?

—Si, sorprendente. –asentí como boba y comenzamos a hablar mientras mis amigas entraban.

Realmente ellas habían tenido razón e ir a ese lugar había sido genial, no esta mas decir que esa noche dormí abrazada a mi hermoso novio.

_**EPOV**_

_**El día de la boda. **_

Las malditas piernas me tiritaban, el corazón me saltaba y mis manos estaban tan sudadas que podría crean un pozo bajo mis pies, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron. Primero entro Rose y Emmett, ella llevaba un vestido color celeste amoldado a su nueva figura, luego de ella entro Alice y Jasper y al final entro Cameron y Carly la prima de Rose, todos se veían muy bien pero a la que estaba esperando era a mi futura esposa, la vista se nublo y allí apareció el ángel de mis sueños, Bella vestida blanco junto al brazo de Charlie, podía oír como los pájaros cantaban y estaba seguro de tener el corazón en la boca.

—Hola –susurro Bella. Yo sonreí bobamente y tome su mano mientras el padre comenzaba la ceremonia, el transcurso de ella fue algo con muchas emociones.

—_Yo Bella Swan… _

—_Yo Edward Cullen… _

—_Prometo estar contigo…_

—_Pase lo que pase, en la salud…_

—_Y en la enfermedad…_

—_Cuando ya no este más…_

—_Prometo cuidarte desde el mas allá…_

—_Para siempre _

—_Y por siempre…_

Nuestros votos fueron recitados con amor y totalmente consiente, habíamos cambiado algunas partes haciendo lo mas significativo para nosotros.

—Por el poder que me concierne, los declaro Señor y Señora Cullen… puedes besar a la novia Edward. –no tuvo que repetirlo dos beses, tome a mi esposa y la bese demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella, la pasión y mis sentimientos esos que estuvieron desde siempre allí.

Todos aplaudieron y comenzaron a felicitarnos, nos lanzaron pétalos de rosa y no faltaron las innegables lagrimas de nuestra familia. El auto nos llevo hasta el recinto donde estaría nuestra fiesta, Bella solo podía mirarme y sonreír de felicidad.

—Te amo Edward… mi nerd, mi chico tímido, aquel por el que siempre suspiraba pero jamás me atrevía a dar un paso mas allá… tu eres todo para mi y siempre será así.

—Te amo señora Cullen, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que le hayas correspondido a este mísero Nerd, el chico que suspiraba por ti a escondidas. _—_siempre ame a ese Nerd. susurre entre mis labios.

—Vaya que suerte la de ese Nerd. –dijo mi esposa.

—Ya lo creo, te casaste con el y tienes una historia maravillosa con el.

—Debería escribir una novela, definitivamente. –dijo riéndose mientras nos abrazábamos.

—¿A si? ¿Y como la llamarías? –comenzó a pensar mientras tocaba su mejilla.

—La suerte de un Nerd. –exclamo muy feliz mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos a besarme. Realmente había escogido a la chica correcta.

_**5 años después. **_

—¡Vamos Bella! Tu puedes cariño ya casi. –estábamos en la sala de parto, hoy era el día donde mis hijos nacerían, si hijos, Bella había quedado embarazado de gemelos, eran hombres y no podía esperar por verlos.

—No puedo… no puedo cariño. –Bella estaba muy cansado, había tenido que esperar 20 horas porque pudiese dilatarse y los pequeños aun no querían salir.

—Vamos Bella puedo ver la cabeza de Anthony. –La doctora Marion, estaba atendiendo el parto de mi esposa. Al escuchar esas palabras Bella saco fuerzas y pujo lo máximo que pudo, los gritos no tardaron en inundar la sala de parto y rápidamente tenia a mis hijos en mis brazos.

—Cariño… son hermosos, míralos… -Bella sonrió y beso sus frentes.

—Los amo Anthony y Lucas. –susurro sin voz y rápidamente los sacaron de allí, luego de besar la frente de mi esposa salí a darle la noticia a mi familia.

—¡Chicos soy padre! –grite como loco mientras mi madre y Reneé corrían a abrazarme, Emmett tenia en brazos a Helena su pequeña hija de 5 años y Alice mostraba su enorme panza de 9 meses, Cameron y Carly no estaba ya que su luna de miel había comenzado solo hace 5 días, seguramente lamentaría no haber estado aquí pero cuando llegase le daríamos la noticia de ser el padrino de uno de nuestros hijos.

—Dime hijo… ¿Cómo son? ¿Cómo esta Bella? –mi padre y todos en realidad comenzaron a bombardearme con preguntas y yo estuve dispuesto a contestar cada una de ellas, luego de eso entre a la habitación y vi a mi pequeña esposa durmiendo plácidamente, comencé a acariciarle el cabello y ella despertó.

—Lo siento… no quise despertarte amor, sigue durmiendo.

—No, quiero ver a mis hijos. –tenia un mohín muy divertido y no pude evitar besar sus labios. –los traerán en cualquier momento.

—Eso espero, no pienso separarme de ellos jamás en la vida.

—Ellos jamás lo harán mi vida. –le sonreí abiertamente, tocaron la puerta y entraron dos enfermeras con nuestros hijos, rápidamente abandonaron la habitación y tome a Anthony y Lucas para dárselos a Bella.

—Son hermosos. –susurro Bella mientras comenzaba a darle pecho a Lucas.

—Te amo, gracias por darme esta hermosa familia… jamás pensé que esto terminaría así.

—Gracias a ti cariño, por estar siempre a mi lado.

—Te amo Bella.

—Te amo Edward. –nos besamos y nos sumergimos en una hermosa burbuja donde la protagonista era nuestra familia, nada mas importaba solo ellos y la felicidad que reinaría por el resto de mi vida.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** . **_

A por cierto, Bella publico 'La suerte de un Nerd' y estuvo en el primer lugar de los mas vendidos por 5 meses, ahora planeaba escribir la secuela de esta maravillosa historia.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡NO! S<strong>e termino, realmente me da muchísima pena ver que el fic se termina aquí, no fue el primero que comencé, pero el primero que termino es un fanfiction muy importante para mi, las circunstancias, las instancias y los buenos momentos que me dio esta historia son invaluables, les agradezco por haber leído esta historia, a las chicas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar, de darme aunque fuera un mensaje de aliento o un ¡Bien, me gusto! para mi eso fue muy importante, Gracias a todas las que leyeron o leerán esta historia, espero que cuando vuelva a publicar otras tenga lectoras tan buenas como ustedes.  
><em>

_Les agradezco cada Review, cada Favorito, cada Follower, les agradezco el haberse dado el tiempo y la paciencia de esperarme, esta historia comenzó hace mas de un año pero ya puedo decir, ¡La eh terminado!. _

_Gracias a todas, y espero poder publicar prontamente otra historia que las haga suspirar, reír y quizás llorar. _

_No extrañen mucho a este pequeño Nerd, ya que no es tan pequeño y ahora tiene una hermosa familia. Las quiero mucho e infinitas gracias. _

_Se despide. _

__**M**arz**S**ell**.**__

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias a ustedes por sus review! <strong>

Haunted Winston, Karla Cullen Hale, Anita, kalicullen, , Zoe Hallow, Laubellacullen94, Kirara, Mintcullen, Riuky, Nikihale, hakish, Brendaswan, linnmazen, CaroBereCullen, ThomB.D, Lukiis Cullen, josecullenforever, Chrishicullen, Blapagu, dammenis, BarbyBells, AdrialySkyMoon, KarmenCullen, Kay Tsumei, . , Heart on winter, TheMuserWhoHatesMaths, Missy Lkristn, Allie Danger, cinnluna and ftmmy, ini narvel, Lore562, TheDC1809, Anabella Falivene, FireMan AnoNimuS, indii93, romycullen, Thomas Evenson, Nana Cullen, alondrixcullen1489, MiisNothiing, Alexz Darcy Black, evecullen94, Ely Cullen M, Vampirekaro (Marie Mars), kryztal331, LAURA ESTHER, nany87, yueCullen, gotik pirata, Gabriella Grigori de Masen, mvfap18, Maiisa, zujeyane, melychile, AdriLopez, ale, Milla Whitlock, Ninacara, ginni, KARLYDDY, briit, Pao stewart, Anastacia trinidad crawford, Konaahcullen, Esmeralda C, Aries AL.

Hubieron muchas chicas que realmente sus comentarios me llegaron al alma, pero quiero dar una mencion especial a esta chica que no conozco, y dudo que ella espere esto pero gracias vampirekaro, ahora Marie Mars, tus comentarios siempre me hicieron reír.

Gracias a mis compañeras y amigas de escuela e universidad que leyeron este fic y me dejaron sus impresiones.

Y.

Gracias a la inspiración de este fic, ahora si, no doy mas lata.

Saludos.

_**M**arz**S**ell**.**_


End file.
